Holding it Together
by newyork24-7
Summary: Life juggling a family, careers and a relationship is a lot more complicated than either Gibbs or Jenny could have imagined. Sequel to Second Chances, AU but still set in season 2.
1. Chapter 1

**I always said that I wouldn't do a sequel to Second Chances, mainly because I end up abandoning them only a few chapters in as I find them difficult to keep in character.**

**But I just couldn't help myself this time. So if I start to stray into the realms off OOC then don't hesitate to let me know.**

**The case referenced in this chapter is from mid - late season 2 and is entitled Pop Life. Jenny's cases will be original and unlikely to come from any of the episodes.**

**This will probably make more sense if you read Second Chances first. **

**I honestly don't know how frequent updates will be, I have the feeling the time scale will vary greatly.**

**I don't own anything apart from the original characters.**

**And lastly, I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**July 2005**

Leaning over the stair banister, Jenny yelled up the stairs, "Lexie, are you ready yet?"

"No."

"Well hurry up or we're going to be late."

Sighing, Jenny headed towards the kitchen, where Jethro was leaning against the counter, gulping down some coffee. He nodded his head towards the percolator. "You wanting some?"

Jenny shook her head, frowning as she lifted up the pile of Lexie's colouring books off the kitchen table, checking underneath them. "Have you seen the car keys?"

"No, you had them last."

"I know I had them last," Jenny grumbled. "I was just asking if you'd seen them, I swear to God that they have legs."

Gibbs eyed her warily, when Jenny got like this it was best to get out of the way. "You want me to go check on Lexie?" he asked, figuring that that had the double advantage of getting him out of the way and making him look helpful.

Running a harried hand through her hair, Jenny looked up and gave him a small smile, "That would be great."

Nodding he placed his mug onto the counter and headed up the stairs. Sometimes he could scarcely believe how much his life had changed in the last four months, his life had morphed from calm and verging on empty, to full and chaotic. As he reached the top of the stairs, he could hear Lexie chattering away in her bedroom. Pushing open the door, his face broke into a grin as he took in the sight of Lexie wearing fairy wings and singing 'Under the Sea' to Roxie, while trying to place a pair of pink fluffy deely boppers on her head. Not that Roxie was receptive to the task, her head moving whenever they brushed against her ears, and contenting herself with giving Lexie's hands a lick every so often.

Gibbs gave a small cough, causing his daughter's face to swivel in his direction. She beamed up at him, telling him cheerfully, "I'm getting Roxie ready."

His eyes narrowed slightly as he asked, "Ready for what?"

"The day."

Leaning forward, Gibbs took the deely boppers out of her hands and replied, "I don't think that Roxie needs these….." he trailed off, unsure of what these actually were.

As though she was reading his thoughts, Lexie added, "Deely boppers, they're pretty."

"But they're not for dogs."

"Yes they are."

"No, they're not."

Lexie frowned up at him. "You didn't know what they were, so how do you know that they're not meant for dogs?"

"I just do."

"That's not possible," Lexie replied petulantly.

"Yes it is, now why are you not getting ready?"

"Because I'm helping Roxie get ready."

"Roxie is staying here and Naomi will be round to take her out later. You on the other hand need to get ready for day-care."

She shook her head, red curls swinging as she did so. "I'm not going."

"Really? And why's that?"

"I don't like it, Miss Kelly's mean," she declared decisively.

Gibbs frowned at that, his voice slightly sharper, he asked, "What did she do?"

"She told me off and I didn't do anything wrong."

"What did she tell you off for?"

Lexie gave an exaggerated sigh, "Well it was snack time and I was finished, because we were having bananas and oranges and I like them, but other people were taking ages. So I got up to go and read and she told me off and said I couldn't leave the table until everyone was finished."

Gibbs felt his shoulders relax, crouching so that he was level with her. "Lex, Miss Kelly has a point, it's rude to leave the table before other people are finished."

Lexie glared up at him. "But they were taking ages! It's not my fault that they're so slow, and it's not fair that I get in trouble for it!"

"Well if you don't do it again then you won't get in trouble for it."

"That's silly, that won't make them eat quicker."

"No, but it's polite to wait."

Lexie shot him a pitying glance as she shook her head. "I'm not going."

"Yes you are," he told her firmly. "Now go and put your shoes on."

"I don't know where they are."

Gibbs sighed. "Where did you take them off?"

"I can't remember."

"Well start looking for them."

"But I don't want to go!" Lexie whined.

"You need to, your Mom and I need to go to work."

"I could come with you."

"No you can't, Lex."

I can stay with Abby."

"Abby has to work."

Lexie pouted, her eyes wide. "Daddy please don't make me go."

Gibbs felt his stomach lurch at the plea, he knew deep down that Lexie was just sulking about being reprimanded, but she knew exactly which buttons to push. He ran a hand through his short grey hair as he replied, "Lex, go and find your shoes." He hooked his arms under her shoulders and lifted her to her feet. Pushing her back lightly, he prompted her, "Come on, off you go. Remember to check under your bed."

The scowl on her face deepened as she let out a small, "Harrumph."

Shaking his head, a smirk threatening to break across his face, Gibbs clicked his fingers at the dog, getting her to follow him as he left the room, deciding to check if Jenny had found the keys yet. As he walked back into the kitchen, he quickly realised that the answer was no, she was currently raking through the kitchen drawer that was filled with random pieces of junk. She glanced up at him as he walked through the door. "Is Lexie ready?" she asked.

"She's just finding her shoes. She doesn't want to go."

Jenny glanced up at that and shook her head. "She's not still going on about getting told off, is she?"

"Still?"

"Hmmm, she went on about it all of last night." Jenny glanced up at him, her eyes glinting teasingly as she continued, "If you'd managed to make it home you would have lived through it as well." Her face took on a slightly more serious edge, as she asked, "How's the case?"

"We sent Dinozzo undercover into the club."

Jenny snorted with laughter, "I bet he was in his element."

"Like a kid in a candy shop."

"He and Kate still arguing?" she asked slyly.

"Yeah, last I heard they'd went to Ducky to sort it out."

Jenny nodded, a small smirk playing around her mouth. As Jethro turned to look at her however she made sure that her face was a serious as possible. She smiled softly as his hand cupped her chin, mumbling quietly, "Jen, about last night-"

"It's fine," she interrupted him, placing a chaste kiss to his lips. "Once this case is done, we'll have that early night we keep talking about." At that she tilted her head to the side thoughtfully, "Or we could get one of our teams to baby-sit, we could go out for dinner and miss the debacle that is trying to get Lexie to go to her bed early."

Gibbs grinned at that. "That sounds like an idea." His eyes narrowed slightly, as he warned her, almost playfully, "No rubber chicken dinners though."

"Wouldn't dream of it. For one thing taking you to a restaurant that's bound to be filled with politicians is not a good idea."

Chuckling, Gibbs leaned forward and kissed her softly. "To be honest I'm not really that bothered about where we go to eat."

Tsking softly, Jenny shook her head, struggling not to laugh. "Well if I don't find these keys we won't be going anywhere."

"You check the fruit bowl?"

Jenny frowned, watching as he leaned forward towards said bowl. "Why would I check-" she stopped as he dangled the keys between thumb and forefinger. Drawing in a hiss of breath between her teeth, she narrowed her eyes at him. "You better not have known that they were there all along, Jethro."

He shrugged, not really giving an answer one way or the other, instead telling her, "I'll drive."

"Fine," Jenny replied, grabbing her bag. "Looks like we might make it to work on time after all."

"It's only half seven, Jen"

"You know I never thought I'd see the day that Leroy Jethro Gibbs was so blasé about going into work."

"Things change."

"Either way we still better get going." Walking out into the hallway, Jenny yelled up the stairs again, "Lexie!"

The little girl appeared at the top of the stairs, her teddy bear Jake tucked under one arm. "I'm ready," she replied in a sing song voice.

Jenny looked her daughter up and down and shook her head. "No. Go and put your proper shoes on."

Lexie glanced down at the red glittery shoes she had on, and pouted. "These are proper shoes."

"Not for playing they're not. Now go and change them."

"I don't know where my other shoes are."

"They're in the kitchen, now go."

Letting out a high pitched whine of annoyance, Lexie flounced down the rest of the stairs and past her Dad, into the kitchen. She appeared a few seconds later, her shoes grasped in one hand. She dropped down onto the floor and tugged her red shoes off, pushing her feet into the other hated shoes, before very slowly and hesitantly doing up the buckles. Gibbs watched as Jenny inhaled deeply, her eyes narrowing. "Do you want me to help you with that?"

Lexie shook her head, her tongue sticking out in fierce concentration. "No, I can do it."

Jenny glanced at her watch. "Lex we really need to go."

"I can do it!" she insisted. Beaming up at them triumphantly a few moments later. "See," she crowed.

At the look on her daughter's face, Jenny felt her annoyance slip down a notch and gave her a genuine smile. "Well done." She held out her hand. "Now come on, lets get you in the car."

"Ok," Lexie replied, reaching out and taking the proffered hand. As the small family walked out the door, Lexie looked up at her Dad and asked, "Will you be back to read me my story tonight?"

"I hope so," Gibbs replied, lifting her onto her booster seat and fastening her in place.

"Me too," Lexie agreed sagely. "Mommy doesn't do the voices properly."

"Hey!" Jenny exclaimed jokingly from the front seat.

"Well you don't!" Lexie insisted.

Kissing her forehead, Gibbs told her, "I'll do my best to get home in time."

"Good."

They arrived at the day-care centre twenty minutes later. Jenny was just about to unclip her seatbelt when she felt Jethro's hand fold over hers, she looked up and met his gaze. "I'll take her in," he told her.

Jenny shook her head good naturedly, knowing that he wanted to double check that Lexie was just exaggerating about her dislike of the centre. "Fine, but remember and tell them that Naomi is picking her up today."

She watched them go, Lexie swinging off her Dad's arm, and she smiled. It hadn't been the easiest couple of months, they'd found that settling into life as a ready made family wasn't as simple as they'd first hoped. The last time she and Jethro had been in a relationship it had just been the two of them, and now they had to adjust to working their relationship around being parents. Trying to get time alone was a nightmare now that they were both working full time. They spent most of their free time with Lexie and a lot of the time the only alone time they got was when they went to bed, it was a lot to adjust to.

That wasn't the only issue, she was also having to adjust to joint parenting. She was used to making decisions regarding Lexie on her own, now she couldn't do that, everything had to be joint. She loved Jethro, and she loved Lexie, she wouldn't change her new life for the world, it was just trying to adjust to how much things had changed that was a struggle.

* * *

"You get the photos from Abby?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, just waiting for McGee to bring up Willy Taylor then we can get an ID." Tony craned his neck around the bull-pit. "No sign of Gibbs yet."

"It's still early."

At that, Agent Will Drake hung over the partition that separated Gibbs and Jenny's team areas, "You needing a hand with anything?" he asked.

Kate smiled and shook her head, "No. You not got a case?"

Will shook his head, running a hand through his floppy blonde hair. "Just finished writing up the Dixon case." He eyed Kate up and down appreciatively, "So if everything stays quiet here, and if you tie up that case, you wanna go for dinner tonight?"

Laughing, Kate replied, "You forgotten Rule 12, Will?"

"We're not the same team, so it doesn't count."

"Still never going to happen."

"You say that now."

"I'll say that forever."

Tony watched the exchange with narrowed eyes, before butting into the conversation, "I really feel I should be taking down this conversation for our sessions with Ducky."

Kate rolled her eyes. "You can't be serious."

"Why not? I flirt with a girl and I'm a creep, but you're allowed to flirt with him?"

"I'm not flirting!" she protested.

"Yeah, right," Tony scoffed.

Will smirked at the exchange between the two Agents, it really didn't take a lot to start the bickering and it really did brighten up a dull day. The smirk rapidly disappeared from his face when he felt a hard tug on his arm, and felt himself falling into his seat. He looked up dazedly into Josh's disapproving brown eyes. "Do you have nothing better to do?"

"We don't have a case, and I've finished writing up," Will protested.

"Yeah, well if either Jenny or Gibbs catches you distracting that pair, you'll find yourself cleaning out the toilets. Again. They're bad enough without your input." Continuing to glare at the younger man, Josh dropped heavily into the seat at his desk and switched on his computer. "If you're really struggling to find something to do then you can check the Probie's report."

At this Michelle Lee glanced up from the report she was proof reading for the third time. "That would be great, I think I've caught any errors but a second pair of eyes won't hurt," she smiled.

Will scowled, a small noise of disgust escaping his throat. "Fine, pass it over." He took the file and shook his head. "You know Lee, you really need to get a social life."

"Leave her alone, she's just being conscientious," Josh told him tersely. "Something that wouldn't do you any harm."

"There's a fine line between conscientious and anal," Will mumbled as the elevator doors swished open, and Jenny and Gibbs stepped out.

Gibbs rolled his eyes as he took note that Kate and Dinozzo were bickering yet again. Walking over to them, he noted that neither had noticed him yet, and smacked the back of Dinozzo's head. The younger man jumped and rubbed at the back of his skull. "Hey Boss."

"Shouldn't you two be working?"

"We're just waiting on McGee bringing up Willy Taylor."

"You got the photos?"

"Yes Boss," Tony replied sitting down at his desk, he pulled a face across at Kate, who merely rolled her eyes in response.

Jenny who had been watching the exchange, stifled a laugh and resisted the urge to shake her head. Instead she turned her attention to her own team. "You all finished your reports?"

They all nodded. "Good, just put them on my desk and I'll read them over." she looked pointedly over at Will as she added, "And your writing better be legible this time."

"It's so neat it's almost art," he told her.

"I'm sure," she replied, a neat eyebrow arched in scepticism. Heading over to her desk, she had only just sat down when her mobile went. Flipping it open she answered easily, "Sheppard."

Her team watched in interest, they wanted a case, it was no fun sitting here with nothing to do - not that that happened often.

When she hung up, Jenny found her team blatantly staring at her. "Problem?"

"Want us to gear up?" Will asked hopefully.

Jenny gave a slight nod. "Yes, body of a marine has been found in Oxon Run Park."

"On it," Will replied, jumping eagerly to his feet and easily beating the rest of the team to the elevator.

Jenny let out a small sigh, she hadn't even had a coffee yet, it was going to be a rough morning she just knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

**If I have any facts wrong then don't hesitate to let me know and I'll correct them.**

**I feel this story will be more of a slow burn, I am building up to something but I'm setting the stage and will be for the foreseeable. Once again if I stray into OOC then tell me :)**

**Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favouritism's.**

* * *

Jenny fought the urge not to grimace as she pushed another heavy branch out her way, and took in the sight in front of her, ducking under the police tape she caught the attention of the detective already there

She flashed her badge at him, "Agent Sheppard, NCIS."

The portly, balding man nodded in response, replying, "Detective Wright." He glanced upwards at the tree where the body of their victim was suspended. "Body was found by a couple walking their dog about an hour ago, the dog ran off into the bushes and they followed. No ID as yet, but as he's wearing a marine uniform we figured that the case falls into your jurisdiction." He eyed Jenny almost warily, really not wanting to involve himself in a turf war, asking tentatively, "Agreed?"

Jenny gave a brisk nod, "That's fine, anything else we should know?"

"This area of the park is pretty well used, just off the main pathway so it's unlikely that he's been here long. That's everything we know. So if it's Ok with you I'll get back to my work, we're swamped down at the precinct as it is."

"Fine," Jenny replied. She watched him walk away, before turning to the two Agents who were standing behind her. "Is there a reason you two haven't started working yet?"

"I'm not really sure what to do if it's a suicide," Michelle Lee answered distractedly, still staring at the corpse in front of her.

Jenny's eyes narrowed. "How do you know for definite that it's a suicide?"

Michelle's eyes fluttered from the body over to her boss nervously. "Well he's hanging…." she trailed of feebly.

"Which could be a cover up for how he really died, or it could be murder, we won't know anything for sure until we've investigated. You should never make assumptions, Agent Lee." She glanced in Will's direction. "What's your excuse?"

"Just never seen this before," he mumbled, looking uneasy and paler than usual.

Jenny sighed, her hands itching to knock their heads together. Instead she glanced over in Josh's direction. "And what are you doing, Agent Turner?"

"Taking photos of the scene."

"Good, at least one of you hasn't forgotten how to do their job. Agent Lee, I'd like you to sketch the crime scene and Agent Drake search the area for anything that might hold any relevance to the case."

They both nodded and darted quickly in opposite directions to fulfil their instructions. Jenny watched them go, shaking her head in disbelief. At the rustling of branches behind her, she turned around, a small smile beginning to play on her lips as she heard the conversation floating through the thicket.

"Dr Palmer, do be careful with that bag and try not to take half the park with you as you go."

The last heavy branch was pushed out the way to reveal Ducky and a rather bedraggled looking Jimmy Palmer. "Oh dear," Ducky winced as he took in the sight of the body before him. "I do hate these types of cases," he informed no in particular. "Such an awful way to die."

"I'm going to need more than that, Ducky," Jenny informed him.

"Of course," he nodded, circling the low hanging body. "Well I'm certain that he died from the hanging, rather than his body being staged in such a manner. The congestion around the face, along with the protruding purple tongue suggest that he died from asphyxiation." He looked upwards at the branch supporting the body. "It's not a particularly high drop, I doubt very much that his neck snapped as he fell, which would have subjected the poor man to a rather long and protracted death. He may have been conscious for up to twenty minutes before he died. In cases such as this, where the neck does not snap, severing the spinal cord, death occurs by the blockage of the airways and compression of the carotid arteries."

"As interesting as that is, Ducky, can you tell me suicide or murder?" Jenny asked.

Ducky stepped backwards, a small puff of breath escaping from between his purse lips as he considered the question and the scene before him. Finally he shook his head, "It's not possible for me to give you an answer on that at this moment in time. I'll need to run a toxicology screen and have a thorough look at this poor fellow before I can even begin to consider giving you an answer."

"Fine," Jenny nodded. She examined the crime scene critically, the tree was relatively easy to climb and with more than one person it wouldn't be an impossibility that the man in front of them had been murdered. She gave a small sigh, she hated cases like this, suicide or murder, no matter what the answer it never brought any comfort with it. Glancing back over at Ducky, she told him, "Once the photos and sketches are finished we'll get him down and get a time of death-"

She was interrupted by Will yelling out, "Boss, I've found something."

Walking briskly over to him, Jenny crouched down beside him, as he pointed into the small thicket of nettles in front of him. "Looks like a rucksack, could've been either the victim's or the murderer's if there was one."

Jenny gave a brief nod. "Well then get it out of there."

Will blanched, pulling a face he put on his best pleading voice. "But it's in nettles, I'll be covered in stings."

Raising an eyebrow at him, Jenny replied, "That doesn't change my order, now put on some thick gloves and retrieve it, and don't even think about passing that task onto Agent Lee."

Pulling a small face, Will stared mournfully into the thicket. "Yes, Boss."

* * *

Stepping into the elevators back at headquarters, Jenny leaned against the back wall, her eyes closing for a brief moment. They snapped back open however when she heard someone else enter the elevator, and found herself staring into Gibbs blue eyes. He gave her a knowing smirk as he asked, "Still not had your coffee?"

She shook her head, "Nope."

"That's not good for your team."

Shooting him an amused look, she replied, "They'll get over it."

Gibbs gave a brief nod. "Heard about your case. So what are you thinking?"

"Honestly?" She waited until he'd nodded before replying. "I'm not sure, if it's murder then they've went to a lot of effort to cover it up, and we don't even have an ID on our victim so we know nothing about him, never mind what could've driven him to suicide." She shook her head. "We'll just have to see how the facts play out. How's your case going?"

He shrugged. "We think we've got an ID on the girl Willy Tyler thinks he actually had sex with, but she denies it and we're waiting on DNA to come back."

The elevator doors opened with a swish, and both stepped out, heading in the direction of Anny's lab. They had almost reached the doors, when Gibbs hand shot out, stopping Jenny in her tracks. She shot him a questioning look, before comprehension slowly took over her eyes as she took in the cup of coffee he was holding in his outstretched hand. "It's fresh," he told her. "Think you need it more than me."

She smiled at him warmly, taking the cup. It might not seem much to others but the small gestures he made, made her love him all the more. "Thank you, Jethro."

He shrugged dismissively, although a small smile appeared to play around his mouth at her words, and she felt it briefly widen as she leaned forward and kissed his lips softly. Moving back again, she shut her eyes, taking a small sip, letting the liquid hit her system. She let out a low moan of satisfaction, and opened her eyes again to find him staring at her in amusement. "I needed that," she informed him.

"I know."

She shook her head, laughing softly at the cocky reply as they continued on their way to Abby's lab.

Stepping inside, they both winced at the loud music. Gibbs reached out and tapped the distracted young Goth on her shoulder, causing her to jump and the pen she had been tapping against her desk to fly across the room. She hit off the sound. "Gibbs!" She pressed her hand against her chest dramatically. "A little warning would be nice."

He ignored the dramatic plea, instead asking, "What you got, Abs?"

"I have an ID on Jenny's hanging victim." She glanced behind Gibbs to where Jenny was leaning against a countertop, the older woman nodded at her to continue. "A Marine Sergeant Lance Howell, Thirty three years old. Most recent posting was in Iraq. He was honourably discharged from the service eight months ago following injuries received during the course of his duties."

Jenny nodded, "That's great, Abby, thank you."

"No problem."

Gibbs stared at her. "My DNA match back yet."

Abby bit her lip ashamedly and shook her head. "I was just about to run it."

Gibbs gave her a watered down version of his glare, "I want it quickly, Abby."

"I know, it's just that I have quite a long to do list, but I'm going to get right on it Gibbs, I promise."

"Why don't you request an assistant Abby?" Jenny asked.

Abby pulled a look of abject horror at the thought, and shook her head vehemently, her pig-tails flying as she did so. "Uh uh, no. I work alone, always have, always will. I don't want anyone else messing around with my babies."

Jenny choked back a laugh, and shared an amused look with Gibbs. "Right, well on that note I'm going to get back to work."

Gibbs made to join her, calling back to Abby, "I want those results yesterday."

Abby made no verbal reply, and merely saluted his retreating form.

* * *

Jenny took her customary deep breath before stepping into Autopsy, her eyes immediately flickering away from where Sergeant Lance Howell's body lay. As though sensing her presence, Ducky glanced up from the body and subtly covered it over with the white sheet that had been neatly folded at his waist. Jenny managed a small smile, as she mumbled, "Thank you, Ducky."

"Not a problem my dear. Now what can I do to be of service, you never visit me here without cause."

"I have a name for our victim, I thought you'd like to know."

"Of course, I'm sure he's tired of me referring to him as 'you poor fellow', and it's always preferable to put a name to a face."

Jenny gave a brief nod of agreement. "Marine Sergeant Lance Howell, thirty three years old."

Ducky tisked softly, "So young."

"Do you have anything for me?" Jenny asked.

"Nothing conclusive as of yet. Time of death was around 1am this morning. The blood that had pooled in his hands and feet, along with the facial congestion and the state of his tongue, along with petechial haemorrhaging in his eyes all confirm that hanging was without a doubt cause of death and that he wasn't moved after he died. And I'm sorry to say that it wasn't a quick death, I found deep gouges in his neck, around the ligature marks, those combined with the wounds on his fingers suggest that he attempted to pull himself free off the noose-"

"So he didn't hang himself?" Jenny asked, interrupting.

Ducky gave a sad sigh, before replying, "It doesn't mean that, no. If death isn't instantaneous, then most will struggle against the rope, regardless of whether or not they wanted to die. It truly is an awful death."

"Anything that would point to either suicide or murder?"

"Well I can't see any defensive wounds, although any marks on the hands could be confused with the injuries he sustained while attempting to free himself. I did find skin underneath his nails, and while I believe it's his own, I've sent samples to Abby to confirm. I also found scrapes on his legs, and I've taken samples from those to be compared with samples from the tree."

"You think he scraped himself while climbing up?"

"It would appear that way."

"Leaning towards suicide then."

Ducky nodded. "I've also sent blood away for toxicology, if he was murdered in this manner then whoever did it would have had to have drugged him, he was without a doubt a strong man."

"Well that will give us more answers. In the mean-time I need to find out more about his state of mind. Thank you, Ducky."

"Not a problem my dear," Ducky called after her departing back.

* * *

"This is going to drive me mad," Will moaned, scratching at his wrists.

"You were given gloves," Josh reminded him lightly.

"Yeah but those didn't protect my wrists," he snapped in reply.

"Shoulda tucked your sleeves into them, then."

"Aw damn! Never thought of that. What cures nettle stings?"

"Dock leaf." Michelle supplied in an attempt to be helpful.

Will glared at her. "I don't see many of those in the building, do you Probie?"

She folded her arms and stared at him pointedly, "Or anti histamine."

"That's more like it," Will replied, scratching desperately at the now raw skin on his wrists.

Josh rolled his eyes. "Can we get back to the case?"

"Yeah, just quickly," Will agreed. "I want to go see Ducky before I lose it."

"Right, the rucksack contained remnants if the same rope used and a standard Swiss army knife."

"Yeah," Will agreed. "But there's no way to tell if that bag belonged to our victim or if it was left by a sloppy killer, there's nothing in it to use as ID."

"Why leave it there if he was murdered?" Michelle asked, frowning.

"Makes it look more like a suicide," Will told her. "There was no sign of a note at the scene."

"Coulda left one at his home," Josh suggested.

"Yeah but we don't have a name so-"

"Yes we do, Agent Drake," Jenny interrupted as she strolled into the bull-pit. "Marine Sergeant Lance Howell, thirty three and was discharged from service eight months ago on medical grounds. I've spoken to Ducky and this is looking more and more like a suicide. However." Jenny looked at them all pointedly. "We haven't confirmed that. Agent Lee I want you to look into Sergeant Howell's last known movements, Turner I want you to track down his military record, I want to speak to his commanding officer as soon as, and Will." She turned to look at the still scratching Agent and gave an impatient sigh. "Go and see Ducky about your wrists and then find out his next of kin and get me details."


	3. Chapter 3

**You get a quick update the now, because I don't know when the next one will be :)**

* * *

"Right, you've had almost two hours, what have you got for me?" Jenny asked, surveying her team.

Michelle, as eager as ever, jumped right in. "I decided to try and trace Sergeant Howell's vehicle, found the licence plate number and but a BOLO out on it. Found it in Oxon Run Park, I thought I should go out and take a look at it?" she trailed off almost questionably.

"Good, Agent Turner what did you find out?"

"Howell's old unit is still stationed in Iraq, I've arranged a meeting in MTAC with his commanding officer Sergeant First Class Roberts in half an hours time. As for his military record, it was exemplary. He was caught in a bomb blast about a year ago and spent ten days in a coma, physically he fully recovered, but he failed his psych assessments and was discharged from the military with a query diagnosis of PTSD."

Jenny nodded. "Right. Agent Drake, what about next of kin?"

"Howell's separated from his wife, a Sarah Howell. She filled for divorce just last month citing his unreasonable behaviour. But." He looked up to check he had everyone's full attention before continuing, "She changed the terms of the divorce at the end of last week, and went for full custody of their two kids."

"Contact details?"

"Got an address."

"Good. Right, Agent Lee I want you to go with Agent Turner to inform the wife and check out Howell's flat. Agent Drake, go and arrange for his car to be brought to the yard and have it checked for any evidence."

She watched them go, and picked up the cup of coffee on her desk, draining it of what little was left inside.

* * *

Jenny sat back in one of the chairs in the gloom that was MTAC, her fingers tapping impatiently against the arm rest. After a few more minutes, the welcome sound of one of the technician's voices broke through her thoughts. "Agent Sheppard, I have Sergeant First Class Roberts on the line."

Getting easily to her feet, Jenny gave a curt nod. "Patch him through."

She watched as his image appeared on screen. The sandy haired man in the feed affording her a nod of greeting. "Agent Sheppard."

"Sergeant First Class Roberts?"

"Yes, you wanted to speak to me?"

"I did." Jenny took a deep breath before continuing, she'd always hated this part. "I'm sorry to have to tell you that a former member of your unit was found dead this morning, a Sergeant Lance Howell."

She watched carefully as his eyes briefly fluttered shut, his mouth moved, although no sound came out. Finally he looked up, asking, "What happened?"

"At the moment it's unclear, we're trying to get a full picture of Sergeant Howell, when was the last time anybody on the unit spoke to him?"

Roberts shook his head, almost sadly. "Nobody's spoken to him in months, he didn't take his discharge particularly well-"

"What do you mean by that?" Jenny asked.

"He was a good soldier Ma'am, one of the best I've ever had the privilege of working with, the blast changed him. A couple of my men visited him while he was on sick leave and they said he wasn't the same man, but that he was determined to come back. Once his evaluation prevented that, he refused to let any of them visit him anymore. That would've been roughly eight months ago now."

Jenny bit down on her bottom lip, before replying, "Thank you, I'll let you get back to your job now."

He gave a brief nod, hesitating slightly before he moved away from the camera. Jenny indicated that they should cut the feed, and sat back down onto the chair, her chin resting on her hand. Her gut was screaming suicide now, and God how she hated those cases.

Only a few minutes past before she shook herself out of her reverie, telling herself that if it was indeed suicide the case would soon be wrapped up, she headed out onto the catwalk, and into the bull pit to see what her team had come up with.

They were all sitting, their heads jerking up to meet her eyes as she swept past them and dropped into her seat. "Well," she asked. "What have you got?"

Will spoke first. "Nothing obvious on or in the car at first glance, but it's still to be thoroughly checked."

Jenny nodded and looked over at Michelle and Josh. "I wasn't expecting you two back so soon."

"According to her neighbour, Sarah Howell took her two children to visit her parents in Oregon, they left on Friday night and should be back tomorrow. As for the apartment, there was no note or any sign of a struggle," Josh replied. "In fact the place was immaculate, looked like a show home."

"Right." Jenny leaned back in her chair. "I spoke to Howell's commanding officer, who told me that Howell didn't cope well when he was discharged and refused to speak to any of his former friends." She tapped her fingers off her desk. "It was nearing five o clock, and in all honesty there was nothing more they could do without further test results, or talking to his wife. She looked up at her team. "Go home, we'll take to Sarah Howell tomorrow and the rest of the test results won't be back until then anyway. No point in you all sitting around."

She saw a flicker of a smile play across their faces as they jumped to their feet, anxious to make the most of this opportunity as most of the time they ended up staying late. Waiting until they'd gone, Jenny grabbed her own belongings and moved towards the elevator, wondering where Jethro was, after all he had the car keys.

In a strange twist of fate, the elevator doors opened to reveal him. He scanned her figure up and down and asked mildly, "Going home?"

"Yes, nothing more that I can do today and I don't see the point in sitting around here when I could be at home."

"Good, I'll come with you."

Jenny shot him a curious look, and he replied, "Same problem."

Leaning back against the wall, Jenny shrugged. "Oh well at least both of us will get home in time for dinner for a change. Every cloud."

Gibbs let out a small chuckle at that, and moving so that he was beside her, wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You alright?"

"Fine," she flashed him a brisk smile, that he noted didn't quite meet her eyes.

He decided not to push it, and settling for a nod brushed a light kiss to the top of her head before the elevator doors opened onto the parking garage.

* * *

Stepping into the house, Jenny smiled as she heard Lexie's chattering coming from the kitchen. She moved swiftly to the kitchen doorway, aware that Jethro was right behind her. It took all of a millisecond for their daughter to notice their presence. "Mommy and Daddy are home," she squealed, jumping up from the kitchen table and launching herself at their legs.

It was Gibbs who picked her up, although she stretched across so that she could smother Jenny in kisses as well.

Naomi laughed at the scene in front of her, wiping her hands on a dishcloth before removing her apron. "You're home early," she remarked.

Jenny nodded. "Which means you get to finish early as well, for a change."

The darker woman shrugged. "I don't mind, really." She inclined her head in the direction of the stove, where a large pot was sitting. "I make you and senor paella, I was going to store it, but it's warm so if you want it now…"

Jenny gave a warm smile. "That sounds amazing Naomi, thank you, you really didn't have to."

"I like to make sure that you actually eat," Naomi replied easily, although her eyebrow raised ever so slightly. "Lexie's dinner is in oven, should only be five more minutes, so you can eat together." She clapped her hands together, gaining Lexie's attention. "Kiss," she requested, tapping the side of her cheek. Lexie grinned and squirming free of her Dad's grasp, ran towards her. "Bye Bye Nomi."

"I shall see you tomorrow."

"Uh huh," Lexie nodded seriously. "Don't forget."

"I won't." Naomi straightened up, and giving one last smile to Jenny and Gibbs, left the house.

Gibbs turned to his daughter, asking, "How was day care?"

Lexie smiled, "I drew pictures, you wanna see?"

"Of course," Jenny told her.

"Good," Lexie stated firmly, before running from the room to collect them.

As they waited for her to reappear, Gibbs cleared the junk off the table, while Jenny pulled out four plates - because it wasn't worth the hassle to forget Jake.

The clumping of feet down the stairs, heralded Lexie's return as she jumped onto her seat at the table and handed her Mom one of her pictures.

Jenny squinted at the scrawl of colours, and what appeared to be a couple of stick figures, she looked over at Gibbs to see if he had any idea what it was, and he gave an almost undetectable shake of his head. "It's very colourful," Jenny finally managed. "Do you want to talk me through it?"

Lexie nodded, and getting onto her knees, she leaned forward on the chair. "That's me, and that's Miss Kelly, and those." she pointed at the colourful blobs. "Are bits of fruit."

"Bits of fruit," Jenny repeated slightly wary of where this was going.

"Uh huh. I'm throwing them at her, 'cause she's mean, and that's what people used to do to bad people."

"Right." Jenny frowned as she stared at the picture, at a loss for words. "Out of interest, where did you find out that's what they did?"

"Ducky told me, we saw it on TV."

"Right," Jenny repeated. "Well, it's an interesting picture. You didn't tell Miss Kelly what it was though, did you?"

"No, I wouldn't let her see it. I still don't like her."

"Ok, well I'm going to keep this if that's ok." Lexie nodded frantically at that. "And just as long as you know that you can't actually throw fruit at people anymore."

"I know."

"Good. Well dinner's almost ready, so go upstairs and wash your hands."

They watched her dart out of the room again. Gibbs leaned over Jenny's shoulder and let out a low groan at the picture. "I'll talk to Ducky about the shows he's watches while she's with him."

Jenny nodded. "And here I always though we'd have that chat with Dinozzo."

Gibbs laughed, his arm wrapping around Jenny's waist, pulling her closer into him and kissing the curve of her neck.

* * *

Lexie pushed the remainder of her vegetables around her plate. "I don't like broccoli," she whined. "They look like trees. I don't want to eat trees."

"They're not trees, now eat it Lexie," Gibbs told her firmly. Both he and Jenny had finished eating and as Jenny cleaned up, he was left with the dreaded task of getting Lexie to eat her vegetables.

"Why?"

"If you don't then you don't get desert."

"Fine," Lexie huffed, her fingers grasping at one of the offending vegetables, her hand slowly trying to sneak it under the table, where Roxie was lying in wait.

"Don't you dare give it to the dog," Gibbs snapped.

Lexie's hand jumped back into view. "But she likes it."

"Eat it, Lex."

"Just half," she suggested.

"All of it."

"I'll eat two spoons."

"All of it."

"One spoon."

"Lexie we're not going to argue about this, eat them or you go to bed without desert or a story."

"Fine," she finally huffed. Crossing her arms she added defiantly, "But Jake's not eating his."

"Then Jake won't get his dessert."

Lexie didn't reply, instead she slowly and obstinately pushed the vegetables into her mouth, chewing at a snails pace, and grimacing as she swallowed them, pronouncing, "Yuck." After every mouthful.

Finally they were finished, and the smile reappeared on Lexie's face when a bowl of ice-cream was placed in front of her, although not in front of Jake. She looked up from her desert to ask, "Daddy can you read me my story tonight?"

"Yes."

"Good, but I want Mommy to wash my hair, because she's better at it."

Gibbs shrugged, he had no doubt that Jenny was better at that. "Well finish your dinner and Mommy will wash your hair."

"Can I not watch cartoons?"

"No," Jenny replied from the sink. "You took so long eating your dinner that it's bath-time."

"Oh," Lexie frowned, not at all happy at this development.

* * *

"Is she asleep?" Jenny asked, looking from the book she was reading.

"No," Gibbs sighed flopping down onto the sofa beside her. He peered at the title of the book in her hand and let out a small grunt.

Keeping her legs curled up underneath her, Jenny leaned against his chest and went back to her previous activity.

Gibbs stroked a hand up her bare arm, she was definitely distracted, he just wasn't sure why. He trailed his hand from her arm to her side, his fingers slipping easily under the hem of her top, brushing against her taught stomach. He smiled at her inhale of breath, and saw her frown as she attempted to keep reading. Smirking, he ran his hand up further still, until his finger swept lightly over a lace covered nipple.

Jenny bit her lip and swallowed heavily as his hand moved to cup her breast, kneading it softly as his thumb began to trace the outline of her nipple, being sure to stay away from the taught bud itself. Finally his thumb and forefinger pinched it lightly, and her back arched, a low moan leaking from her lips as the book fell off the sofa with a small 'thud'.

"What are you doing?" she choked out.

"If you have to ask," he replied, amused.

"Jethro, I was reading." She was trying to sound annoyed, but her voice was far too breathless to convey any emotion other than need.

"Think of it as me making up for not coming home last night."

She twisted in his hold, turning so that she was lying on top of him. He cupped her cheek, his other hand straying to her ass, pulling her hips against his, and he kissed her, her lips parting easily under his.

"I want hot milk," a small voice interrupted them, and they jumped. Gibbs lifting his head, while Jenny twisted slightly and saw that Lexie had wandered down the stairs.

"What are you doing out of bed," Jenny scolded.

"I want hot milk, I can't sleep," Lexie replied.

Jenny nodded, since she was still situated across Jethro, she said overly brightly, "Why don't you go into the kitchen and I'll be through in a minute."

Lexie eyed her suspiciously, sure that she wasn't being told something. Finally, she nodded and padded softly into the kitchen.

Jenny glanced down at Gibbs, telling him, "Her bad habit of sneaking up on people is your fault."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm not 100% happy with this chapter, which is why it ends where it does. **

**Gibbs case is still from Pop Life.**

* * *

As the alarm pierced shrilly through the darkened bedroom, Gibbs reached across and swatted at it bad temperedly. It wasn't even that it had woken him up, it hadn't, he'd been up for close to an hour now, ever since he'd felt Jenny slip out the bed. When he'd shot her a questioning look she'd mumbled distractedly about taking the dog for a run.

He sighed and scrubbed his hand over his face. They hadn't resumed their previous activities after Lexie finally headed upstairs. Instead Jenny had retreated back into her previous mood, which wasn't exactly bad, it was just that she'd been detached. He wondered if it was the case, after all it had started at the same time. Swinging his feet over onto the floor, he got up and headed towards the shower. He couldn't make her open up to him, and he appreciated that, there was no point in pushing it, if she wanted to talk about it, she would.

* * *

Jenny ran until she felt like her lungs were going to explode. Leaning forward, her hands resting on her knees, she tried to reign in her breathing. Roxie who had sprinted ahead, tongue flying, careened to a stop and then doubled back, jumping up at her, licking frantically.

She couldn't help but laugh at that, her face breaking into a small genuine smile as she petted the wriggling animal. Pressing her forehead against Roxie's fur, she struggled to get her thoughts together. She hated feeling like this. She'd thought she'd come to terms with her father's death, and then she got a case like this and it all came flooding back and she wondered if she'd ever truly come to terms with it, if she'd ever really known what had happened.

It was, she supposed, why she never ever jumped straight to the conclusion of suicide, because if there was ever a smidgen of doubt she knew the agony it would cause those left behind; she'd lived it, lost the only family she'd had.

At that moment, Roxie leapt up and licked under her chin. Jenny grimaced slightly and looked down. Had, it was an important distinction. She had Jethro, Lexie and Roxie to consider now. Her previously determined search for answers, for retribution had had to stop when she'd had Lexie, she'd already sacrificed so much but she hadn't been willing to risk hurting her daughter. Now she had Jethro as well, she had a second chance with him. No doubt the unanswered questions, the guilt that maybe her father's murderer was wandering free would continue to haunt her, but she couldn't live her life hell bent on revenge, she had to at least try to really come to terms with the reality of the situation, and the reality was she's probably never really know. But she refused to ever put someone else through the pain of uncertainty.

Straightening, she decided that it was about time she headed back to her new family, and clicking her fingers so that Roxie followed, she sprinted home.

* * *

Gibbs paused as he heard the heavy click of his front door shutting, listening as the dog ran up the stairs, that sound muffling Jenny's much quieter steps. The door to the bedroom was pushed open only seconds later, and Jenny appeared, a smile flashing across her face when she saw him. "You've already been for a shower, then," she stated.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Shame, we could of shared."

He couldn't help but let out a low rumble of laughter at the teasing expression on her face. Reaching out, he tugged her into his arms, kissing her briefly on the lips as her arms wound around him. "You feeling any better?" Jenny frowned at him, so he continued, "Last night, something was bothering you."

Her face cleared and she shrugged. "Just the case."

"You wanna talk about it?"

She shook her head. "No, I just want it to be over with." She looked at him, frustration evident in her eyes. "And I want you."

"We have time," he grinned, pulling her onto her tiptoes and kissing her again.

Savouring it for a few moments, Jenny was reluctant to pull away; but she did. "We can't. I need to get to work, finish this…." she trailed off.

He nodded his understanding his hand rubbing her back softly, his head lowering to hers. "Once these cases are over though, you can have me all you want."

Jenny smiled, a small, happy rush of breath escaping from her mouth. "Deal. But for now I really do need to shower. Would you-" she inclined her head in the direction of the doorway.

"I'll get Lexie up," he finished for her.

Gibbs waited until Jenny was safely in the shower, the hissing sound of the water running, permeating through the walls, before he set about his new task.

* * *

"Mommy can we go swimming?"

Jenny gave a small laugh as she zipped up Lexie's jacket, and kissed the tip of her nose. "Not right now, but maybe at the weekend."

"I can do tumble turns now, and I want to show you and Daddy them."

"Well in that case, I think we'll have to make sure we take you swimming very soon so that we can see them."

"Uh huh," Lexie nodded, delighted. She twisted to look at her Dad, waiting for his response.

Gibbs smiled down at her. "I can't wait to see them, Lex," he told her, just as his cell phone began chirping away. Glancing at the caller ID, he stepped subtly outside, as Lexie continued chattering away to Jenny quite happily.

Although they were both ready, Jenny held off on taking Lexie outside to the car, knowing that Jethro had stepped outside for a reason. He stepped back inside only moments later, his jaw gritted tightly together, Patting Lexie on the shoulder, Jenny suggested, "Why don't you go and say bye to Roxie?"

"Ok," Lexie replied happily, skipping off into the kitchen where the dog was sulking at being left behind.

Jenny raised a questioning eyebrow. "Problem?" she asked quietly.

He nodded, his voice gruff as he replied, "Yeah. The girl we brought in yesterday, Summer. We've just found her body. I'll take the other car if you can-"

"I'll get Lexie sorted."

Gibbs nodded. "I'll see you later."

Waiting until he'd left, Jenny let out a long sigh and headed in the direction of the kitchen to prise Lexie off her dog. Opening the door, she let out an exasperated exclamation of, "Lexie! Get out of the dog's basket."

* * *

"Abby, what do you have for me?" Jenny asked, hopeful that her results were back.

The young Goth's eyes gleamed. "I have all the results back," she replied triumphantly.

"And," Jenny prompted her impatiently.

"There were no drugs in Sergeant Howell's blood stream, all the skin from underneath his fingernails was his own, and the scrapings from the gashes in his legs match the bark of the tree."

"Suicide then."

"Yeah," Abby nodded, her face twisting in sympathy. "Have you spoken to his wife yet?"

"No, wanted to have answers for her first," Jenny sighed as she turned and left the lab slowly.

* * *

Jenny eyed the frontage of the small bungalow tiredly. She hated this part of the job. In the end she'd came alone, it might have been more prudent to bring along Agent Lee, who had very little in the way of this type of experience, but she'd been unable to bring herself to suggest it.

Taking in one last deep breath, Jenny walked briskly to the brightly painted front door, knocked, and waited patiently for a reply.

It took a few minutes and another heavy knock before she heard anyone approach. Eventually the door was flung open to reveal a harried looking blonde woman with a baby on her hip, and a toddler tugging insistently on her hand. "Mommy, I want juice!"

"Not now Evan!" The woman snapped, giving Jenny a sharp glance, she told her shortly, "If you're selling anything, I don't want it, so you're wasting your time."

Jenny shook her head, her voice low and calm as she spoke," I'm not selling anything." She pulled out her badge, showing it to the woman. "I'm NCIS Agent Jennifer Sheppard, I need to talk to a Sarah Howell."

The woman paled, pursing her lips together until they were bloodless. "I'm Sarah Howell," she whispered eventually. Stepping to the side, she indicated that she should step into the house. She pointed to the door nearest them in the small hallway. "Can you wait for me for a few minutes? I don't want the kids here when we talk."

Nodding understandingly, Jenny moved into the undeniably small, yet cosy living room. Only a few moments later Sarah joined her. She indicated that she should sit across from her, as she dropped onto on of the sofas. Once Jenny was seated, brown eyes met hers, and she croaked unevenly, "This is about Lance, isn't it?"

"Yes. I'm sorry to have to tell you that he was found dead yesterday morning."

The woman let out a low moan, her chin dropping onto her chest, her hands covering her face. "What happened?"

"I'm afraid your husband hung himself, Mrs Howell."

She lifted her head. Her face taught and she swallowed heavily. "He killed himself," she whispered.

"All the evidence points to that, yes. I believe that your husband didn't cope well after being discharged from the marines."

"No, he didn't," she replied miserably. "After he came out of the coma, he was short tempered and irritable, he complained of constant headaches and he would disappear into his own world. But despite everything he was determined to go back to the marines, it was all he's ever wanted to do with his life. When they turned him away….." she shook her head sadly. "He got so much worse, constantly snapping at me and the kids. I couldn't take it anymore, and I asked him to leave. I still love…..loved him," she confided heavily. "But I needed to put my kids first. I thought that would make him get help, but he was so caught up in the military that he didn't care. Then one day I caught him about to hit Evan, that's when I filled for sole custody." she looked up, her eyes sad and wide. "Why weren't we enough for him to want to live. I just," she took in a shuddering breath. "I just don't understand it."

Jenny leaned forward to comfort the distraught woman, she wasn't the only one who didn't understand.

* * *

Gibbs leaned back in his chair, his case was over, and Samantha King had been charged with her sister's murder. He sighed and rubbed at the stubble on his jaw, he'd heard through Abby that Jenny's case had also been wrapped up, and know all he wanted was some time alone with her.

Glancing up, he eyed Kate and Tony, a plan forming. "What you two doing tonight?" He asked.

They both jumped a mile at his voice, both echoing hurriedly, "Nothing."

"Then you can babysit."

"Lexie?" Tony asked.

Gibbs eyes narrowed in a mixture of annoyance and disbelief, and he snapped. "No Palmer."

"Sorry, stupid question Boss," Tony mumbled.

"Well?" Gibbs prompted them, waiting for an answer.

They looked at each other and then nodded, with Kate replying, "Sure, no problem."

* * *

**s much as I don't like this chapter, I am looking forward to writing the next one :)**

**Expect plenty of mischief from Lexie lol.**


	5. Chapter 5

"You look pretty," Lexie told her Mom, as she leaned over the side of the dressing table, eyeing the different bottles and tubes of make-up with wishful, almost greedy eyes.

Jenny smiled at her daughter, and tugged her onto her knee. "So do you. Now, do you want to help me pick a lipstick?"

"Yeah," Lexie replied, eyes shining. "I think you should wear…" her eyes scanned the lipstick tubes in front of her. "The red one." She picked it up and handed it over, watching in avid fascination as it was applied and blotted with a tissue.

Lexie squirmed on Jenny's knee impatiently, her eyes swivelling from the remaining tubes to her Mom. Her tone wheedling, she finally asked, "Mommy, can I wear some lipstick please?"

Jenny nodded. "I think that would be Ok." she reached forward and picked up the lightest colour of coral pink.

Lexie frowned. "Can I not wear red, like you?"

"I think this colour will suit you even better than red."

"Ok then," Lexie smiled, then for once she sat patiently as the lipstick was applied and neatly blotted. Once it was done, she looked in the mirror and giggled happily. "I like it," she announced.

"Like what?" Gibbs asked, appearing in the doorway.

"Mommy let me put on lipstick, it's pink," Lexie informed him.

Gibbs lifted her up and stared at the barely noticeable slash of colour. "So she did," he noted grimly.

"Do you like it?" Lexie asked hopefully.

He nodded, "It's very nice." Placing her on her feet, he continued, "I need to talk to your Mom for a minute, so why don't you go play."

Lexie nodded, before running off happily, Roxie bounding off her spot on the bed to follow her, the pair of them thundering down the stairs together.

Gibbs frowned. "Lipstick, Jen?"

Jenny rolled her eyes. "It's barely noticeable, Jethro, and little girls like make-up."

"Doesn't mean they should wear it."

"I'm not about to start sending her out like Coco the clown, but letting her try a little bit here and there won't do her any harm." Jenny stood up from her chair, and moved towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I don't like it," he growled.

"Yeah, well there's going to be a lot of things you're not going to like while she's growing up. So you're going to have to learn to pick your battles, this one isn't worth it. Trust me."

"She's five!"

"I do know that, Jethro. I was there when she was born. Look before you get your boxers in a twist, just remember that by the time we go downstairs she'll have licked off what little she's actually got on."

"Hmmm," he mumbled, unconvinced.

Jenny slid her arms up from his waist to his neck, pressing herself closer, she whispered, "And what happened to us having a night off, no Lexie, or talking about anything to do with being parents."

"I suppose," he muttered grudgingly. "That I can forget about this."

"Good, because I have something much more fun in mind," she told him, before kissing his lips softly, her fingers stroking at the nape of his neck.

He deepened the kiss, his tongue running lightly over her bottom lip, seeking access that she readily granted, his hand fisting in her red curls. Only to be interrupted by the front doorbell.

"Door!" Lexie yelled loudly. "Door! Door! Door!" The dog joining in by barking loudly, her barks only punctuated by long howls.

Gibbs pulled back and groaned. Jenny eyed him in amusement. "At least we can pick this up later." She brushed past him, and down the stairs. Letting out a long low sigh, Gibbs followed her down, just in time to hear Lexie's loud squeals.

"Uncle Tony!" The little girl flung herself into his legs, smiling up at him.

He swept her up. "Hey kiddo, what you been up to?"

"I did an obstacle course today."

"And how did you do?"

"Good," she told him proudly. "I was the quickest, I even bet the boys."

"That's my girl."

"You wanna see my pictures?"

"Yeah."

Kate rolled her eyes has they wandered off together, Roxie trailing them happily. She glanced over at Jenny, who smiled at her warmly. "Thanks for doing this."

"Not a problem. Anything I should know?"

Jenny nodded as she grabbed her bag. "She's had her bath, and just try to have her in bed by about half eight. She doesn't normally eat before bed, but if she insists then give her a banana, and if she's being difficult then some hot milk."

"Ok," Kate nodded. "I can handled that."

"You'll be fine," Jenny smiled. "But if you need us then we've both got our phones on us."

"Good to know."

"We shouldn't be too late." She turned to where the laughter was floating out of the sitting room, calling out, "Bye, Lex."

"Bye!" Lexie called back, staying resolutely in the sitting room with Tony.

Stepping off the bottom stair, Gibbs placed his hand in the small of Jenny's back and guided her out of the house. As the front door shut behind them, he turned and asked in wry amusement, "How far do you think Lex will push it tonight?"

"Oh I have no doubt she'll drive them mad," Jenny grinned.

* * *

"Don't want it," Lexie proclaimed stubbornly, glaring at the proffered banana. "Want cookies."

"You're not allowed them, not at this time."

"Yes I am."

"No, your Mom said you got a banana if you were hungry."

"Don't want it."

Kate sighed and threw the offending item back into the food bowl. Everything had been going fine until they'd mentioned the word bedtime, and ever since the small girl had been a nightmare. "Well how about if Tony reads you a story?"

"I've already read her a story," Tony protested.

Kate glared at him, and turned her attention back to the small red-head in front of her. "Well?"

She shook her head. "No, he can't do the voices. I want to watch cartoons."

"It's too late for cartoons."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"Why?"

"Because it's your bedtime."

"Why?"

"Because we said so."

"Why?"

Biting down on her lip to stop herself from screaming in frustration. Leaning forward, she stayed quiet and picked Lexie up, carrying her determinedly upstairs. "I'm not tired," Lexie protested. "I don't want to go to sleep!"

Keeping quiet, Kate lowered her onto the bed and tucked her in, placing a kiss on her forehead and patting Jake on the head. "Goodnight," she told her firmly.

Lexie let out a huff of breath, and glowered at her, although she stayed under the covers.

Heaving a sigh of relief, Kate headed back downstairs, flopping onto the sofa next to Tony. "Well done," he smiled.

Kate groaned and let her head loll back against the cushion. "Do you think she does this every night?"

Tony frowned. "I don't see Gibbs or Jenny putting up with that."

"So she's just torturing us then."

" At least we outnumber her," Tony remarked. " And she's now in her bed."

"True," Kate smiled, savouring her victory.

The victory lasted for about ten minutes, before they heard small footsteps on the stairs and the door was pushed open, Lexie appearing in the doorway, her eyes closed and her arms outstretched, mimicking the TV version of a sleepwalker, as she made loud snoring noises.

Tony let out a snort of laughter at the kid's imaginative ploy to get back downstairs, whereas Kate just stared in wide eyed disbelief, as one blue eye cracked open and located the opposite sofa so that she could drop onto it.

It was Tony who stood up. "Nice try, kid."

Lexie ignored him, although the snoring became slightly louder. Tony winked at Kate. "Looks like she's sleep walking, I'll just carry her back to bed."

"Good idea," Kate replied, playing along.

Leaning forward, Tony tried to scoop her off the sofa, only to find that she was holding onto the side of the sofa with her small fingers. Groaning, Tony tried to prise them off. "Lexie, come on, it's time for bed."

The little girl gave up her pretence. "No! I want to stay down here!"

"Tough."

"I don't want to sleep. I want to play. I want to do an obstacle course again!"

"We'll do that another time. Now let go!" Tony stumbled slightly as he finally managed to unlock her tiny fingers from around the fabric.

Lexie wriggled in his arms, trying to get down, but he held her tightly as he marched up the stairs and unceremoniously dumped her onto her bed. "Go to sleep," he told her, trying to sound stern.

She glared at him, her eyes flashing, "I don't like you anymore!"

Tony deflated slightly at that. He'd liked being the favourite. "I'll make it up to you, but if you stay up your Dad is going to shoot me."

The glare deepened, the bottom lip sticking out petulantly as she crossed her arms over herself. Tony sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Goodnight, Lexie."

She didn't reply, instead she diverted her eyes to stare sullenly down at Jake.

Sighing heavily, Tony headed back down the stairs. "Did you win?" Kate asked.

"She hates me," he complained.

"She'll get over it," Kate told him, patting his arm.

"You think so?" Tony asked hopefully.

"Yeah. Well. Either that or McGee'll become her favourite." Kate began laughing at the look of horror that crossed Tony's face.

"You're so cruel," he mumbled.

* * *

"This place is nice," Jenny remarked, looking around the small Italian.

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Because you're idea of good food is a greasy takeout, so it didn't exactly inspire the greatest confidence when you said you were going to surprise me."

"And now?" Gibbs asked teasingly.

"I'm happy to admit that I was wrong," Jenny replied, laughing softly. She sipped slowly at her glass of wine.

Gibbs could tell that she wanted to ask something. Tracing his hand down her wrist, he asked, "What is it?"

"Nothing, we can talk about it later," she replied smiling easily.

"Or we could talk about it now, save some time."

Jenny shrugged. "It's nothing major, I was just wondering if you'd mind if I did a bit of redecorating?"

Gibbs smirked. "I think the owners might object, Jen."

She pinched his arm in mock reproof. "I meant at home, and you know it." She eyed him carefully. "Look it's your house and I don't care if you want to leave it the way it is, I really don't," she insisted.

Gibbs sipped at his drink - non alcoholic because he was driving- thoughtfully. His last three wives had all wanted to redecorate, to put their own stamp on the place and every time he'd refused, unable to let go of the past, of how Shannon had kept the house. He'd left it as the house grew tired and old fashioned looking, and if things broke he either threw them out or shoved them in the third bedroom and never replaced them, until eventually the house got sparser and sparser. But things had changed now. It was Jenny and Lexie's home, and he'd never really considered that Jenny might not like living in a ghost like house. She'd never complained, despite the fact every other woman who'd lived there had moaned about it constantly. Now that he thought about it though, he didn't want his daughter brought up in a house that her own mother didn't consider her home, where she was constantly reminded of his past. He looked up at her, and nodded. "You can do what you want," he replied easily. "It's your home too."

Jenny smiled, her eyes gleaming. "Great. She wrapped her fingers around his. "If there's things you want to keep just tell me."

He nodded again. "I will." Then frowning, he asked, "What exactly do you have in mind?"

She shrugged, "Nothing drastic, just some new furniture and a paint job. Maybe replace the kitchen and bathroom."

"And that's not drastic," Gibbs drawled.

"Well I'm not knocking down any walls," she teased.

"That meant to reassure me?"

She didn't answer, just laughed softly as she sipped at her drink again.

Gibbs watched as she smiled politely up at the waiter who'd just approached their table, thanking him when he brought their meal. the younger man eyeing her appreciatively. So appreciatively that Gibbs gave him a famous glare as he turned to serve him, causing the man to swallow nervously. Jenny laughed again, as the younger man scampered away. "Jethro," she admonished softly. "That wasn't very nice."

"He couldn't have been more obvious."

"I didn't notice," Jenny told him, leaning forward, her eyes gleaming. "My attention was otherwise engaged." Then slipping her stocking clad foot out of her heel, she slipped it under his trouser leg and up his bare skin.

He inhaled deeply. "Tease."

"Mmmm, well I'm sure you'll deal with that problem later."

* * *

Lexie slipped silently out of her room, padding softly into her Mom and Dad's room and placing Jake on the bed. She placed a small finger over his mouth. "Sshh," she told him. Then turning around she headed towards the smallest bedroom and disappeared inside. Finding what she was looking for, she tugged it gently and quietly out of the room. Pulling the long thin wall mirror along the hallway behind her.

Back in the bedroom, she hooked it onto the handles of the top drawer in the chest set, using the wall clips and pulled it outwards so it was hit the floor, in a ramp like fashion.

Then she turned her attention to the rest of the room. Rummaging under the side tables on either side of the bed, she pulled out numerous hardback books and lay them out like stepping stones from the side of the bed to the window.

After that she headed into the bathroom and grabbed the toilet paper, pulling off a long piece, she stretched it from the opposite end of the window from the books, to the dressing tables, which she cleared of any items.

Stepping back she surveyed her work proudly, and stepped onto the bed. Turning to Jake, she informed him, "You're the crowd, you want me to win." Then she stepped off the bed onto the first book, jumping from book to book until she reached the window. When she got there, she jumped onto the ledge, and holing onto the curtain pole, shimmied along until she reached the end, providing a running commentary for the 'crowd' as she did so. She slipped carefully onto the floor, and placed her foot on the line of paper, walking in a straight line - having banned herself from touching the carpet. Then she clamoured onto the dressing table, belly crawling along the short distance and reaching down onto the floor with her hands, she tumbled turned onto the floor. Lastly, she eyed the makeshift ramp, and taking a deep breath, she darted towards it, running up it, missing the ominous cracking sound, and reaching the top of the dressing. Standing up, she bowed proudly, and looking in Jake's direction, she announced. "And she's won, but the crowd wants to see it again." So slipping down, onto the floor, she started again.

* * *

"She's been pretty quiet, think she's asleep?" Tony asked.

Kate narrowed her eyes. "Maybe," she replied hesitantly. "I dunno, it just seems a bit too easy after earlier."

"Oh ye of little faith," Tony teased. "Oh look, The Godfather's on." He turned to her, drawling, "I'll make him an offer he can't refuse."

Smacking him with a cushion, Kate warned him, "We can watch it, but I'm not listening to your bad impersonations all the way through."

"My impersonations are fantastic, unlike your singing."

"Well then, I won't sing if you don't impersonate."

"I still think I'm getting the raw end of this deal."

Kate dug her nails into his skin, pinching hard. "Ow!" Tony complained, rubbing his arm. "Fine, I won't do it."

"Good," Kate replied. Sitting back in the seat triumphantly, as the opening credits continued to roll.

It was at that moment they heard a thud and a loud, high pitched scream. They both jumped to their feet, Roxie barking and racing ahead of them. They sprinted up the stairs, and quickly realised that the crying wasn't coming from Lexie's room but from the master bedroom.

Running in, they stopped and stared in horror at the scene in front of them. Lexie was sitting amongst the remains of a broken mirror, crying hysterically, small rivulets of blood trickling down her hands, which she was holding away from herself and a nasty looking shard of glass sticking out of her calf, which was also bleeding.

"Oh God," Kate mumbled, before quickly moving forward to comfort the little girl. "Lexie what happened?"

She drew in a deep shuddering breath. "I…...tried to…...make…...a.-"

Kate shushed her, realising it was going to take while to calm her down without making her tell the story. She wrapped her arms around her, lifting her carefully out of the mess, checking her quickly to see where she was hurt. Apart from her leg, she had tiny cuts scattered over her palms, which were all oozing, some with tiny shards sticking out of them. She looked up at Tony. "We're going to have to take her to the Emergency Room."

"I'll get the keys."

Lexie, choked out through her tears, "Jake, want Jake."

Kate nodded. "Tony grab a towel and wrap the bear in it."

He did as asked, wrapping the toy in a towel so that it didn't get stained, and handing it to Lexie, who cradled it in her arms as she continued to sob.

Kate carefully lifted her, wary of accidentally dislodging the shard in her calf, and they jumped into the car, driving quickly to Bethesda.

* * *

The shrill ringing of Jenny's cell phone permeated through the restaurant. Mumbling her apologies to the people at the surrounding tables, she glanced at her caller ID. "Tony," she mouthed at Gibbs. Hitting the answer button, she asked, "What is it?"

Tony swallowed heavily and took a deep breath before replying, "Lexie had a bit of an accident."

Jenny frowned, her voice taking on a note of concern she asked almost harshly, "What kind of accident?" Barely aware that Gibbs head had now shot up from his coffee.

"We're not sure, something to do with a mirror, she's crying too much to really understand."

"Is she Ok?"

"Yeah, it's just she's got some glass in her leg so we're at the E.R. in Bethesda just now. She's asking for you and Gibbs."

"We'll go straight there. Has she been seen yet?"

"No we've just got here, Kate's just checking her in."

"Right, we'll be there soon, Tony."

The second Jenny hung up, Gibbs almost jumped down her throat, barking, "What's happened?"

"Lexie's hurt her leg, she's got glass into it somehow. Kate and Tony have taken her to Bethesda."

Gibbs stared at her almost blankly, as he tried to fight the rising tide of panic in his chest. Digging out his wallet, he threw a wad of cash onto the table, and dragged her to her feet and out of the restaurant. Jenny braced herself as he started the car and screeched out onto the road. Her fingernails digging into her seat, she told him calmly, "Jethro, she's fine, she's just upset."

He didn't answer her, his eyes remained focussed on the road as he swerved in and out of traffic.

The second the car was parked - badly - he was out of it and striding determinedly towards the entrance. Jenny jogged behind him, attempting to keep up with his pace. He stopped, his eyes scanning the waiting room, and she watched him visibly relax, a rush of air escaping him as he noticed Lexie across the room.

She was sitting on Kate's knee, Jake still in her arms and was listening to Tony read from a children's book he'd dug out from the pile of magazines. When she saw her Mom and Dad, she held out her arms pitifully. "I hurt," she informed them, her bottom lip wobbling.

Gibbs lifted her slowly off Kate's knee, and ignoring his two Agent's asked, "What happened?"

She snuggled up into his jacket, sniffling softly. "I didn't want to go to sleep, so I made an obstacle course. I made a ramp out of a mirror-"

"Where did you get the mirror?" Gibbs asked.

"The junk room. I made it into a ramp, and I had to run up it to get to the top of the drawers, and then I won. I did it the first time, but it broke when I did it again, and I fell."

"Where about did this happen?"

"In your room."

Gibbs nodded, his eyes narrowing at his two Agents, he snapped at them, "You two, go home."

They nodded nervously, and got to their feet, not really wanting to face Gibbs wrath.

As he turned his attention back to Lexie, Jenny motioned for them to step to the side. Kate looked at her apologetically. "We're so sorry, we thought she'd finally fallen asleep."

Jenny shook her head. "It's Ok, these things happen, Jethro just needs to calm down. Lexie will be fine, she's just shocked. She didn't hit her head? Did she?"

"No," Tony shook his head vehemently. "We asked her once she's calmed down."

"Ok. Look why don't you two go home. She really will be fine."

"Actually," Kate mumbled quietly. "If it's Ok by you, I'd like to go back to the house and clean up, it's a bit of a mess. I'll lock up afterwards."

"And I'll help," stated Tony.

Jenny shrugged. "If it'll make you feel better, go ahead."

The two younger Agents nodded, before heading slowly out of the department. Jenny slowly made her way back to the seating area. One hand slowly stroking Lexie's hair, the other stroking Jethro's knuckles soothingly.

* * *

Three hours, an X-ray, a crying fit, a tetanus jab, some local anaesthetic and seven stitches later, the small family finally headed home. With Lexie asleep in the back, the excitement of the night having exhausted her. Jenny glanced over at Jethro, who was driving at a much more sedate pace this time round. "It wasn't there fault," she whispered softly.

"I know," he acknowledged. "Just when I heard the word accident." He shook his head grimly.

Jenny nodded, and glanced in the rear view mirror, checking that Lexie was still asleep. Her heart had felt like it stopped at that word, so she could hardly imagine what it had felt like to him. "I phoned Josh while she had her X-ray, told him I won't be in tomorrow, he's going to keep an eye on things for me."

"I could have watched her."

"Would you have wanted to leave Tony in charge?"

"No, suppose not," he grumbled.

Jenny sighed, her head leaning against the head rest. "This wasn't what I had pictured for tonight. You know that both Lexie and the dog are going to end up in with us."

Reaching across, Gibbs squeezed her hand. "I know. But we'll get time alone soon."

"Hmmm," Jenny mumbled dubiously.

* * *

**I know from you reviews that this wouldn't be what you were expecting from the night. So to make it up to you my next update will be to the smut file that is Relaxation Techniques :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**The case referenced in this chapter is An Eye For An Eye.**

* * *

Shrugging on his jacket, Gibbs looked over a sleeping Lexie, her arm thrown over Roxie, who had snuck in under the covers the moment he and Jenny had moved. He felt Jenny's hands slide over his shoulders, her voice whispering softly, "She'll be fine today."

"Maybe I should stay."

Jenny shook her head, "We can't both take the day off."

Gibbs sighed impatiently. "They'd just have to deal with it," he growled.

"Jethro-"

Jenny was interrupted by the bed sheets rustling, Lexie twisting slightly, looking around her surroundings. Moving forward, Jenny knelt over her. "How are you feeling?"

"I hurt," Lexie whimpered. "My hands and my leg really really hurt." She shook her head, tear filled eyes turning up to gaze at her parents. "I don't want to go to day care today."

Brushing her hand over Lexie's forehead soothingly, Jenny told her, "You don't need to. I'm going to stay with you today."

"Ok," Lexie nodded. She turned to her Dad. "Daddy are you staying as well?"

It was Jenny who jumped in with a reply, "No sweetheart, your Dad has to go to work."

"Will he be back to read me my story tonight?"

Gibbs answered this time, "I promise that I'll be back to read you your story."

"Ok then," Lexie replied, sounding mollified.

Jenny smiled at her softly. "I'm going to get you some medicine that'll make your leg feel better."

"What flavour is it?"

Jenny's forehead crinkled as she tried to remember what kind of children's paracetamol she'd bought. "Strawberry," she finally replied.

Lexie nodded again, yawning widely before burying her face into Roxie's fur, still looking sorry for herself.

Straightening up, Jenny turned to find that Jethro was already striding determinedly down the hallway. She shook her head. She knew he wanted to stay, but he'd drive her mad, make Lexie even more pathetic - because if it would get her more attention then of course she'd milk it - and it wouldn't make him feel any better. No, she shook her head again, better that he go to work.

He appeared only moments later with the bottle of medicine. Gibbs crouched down next to his daughter. "You'll need to sit up, Lex."

With a reluctant sigh she pulled herself up and opened her mouth dutifully. Afterwards she lay back and repeated, "You promise you'll come back in time for my story?"

"I'll make sure of it."

"Good. I'm tired."

Running his hand over her hair comfortingly, he told her, "Well then go to sleep and I'll see you later."

"Bye bye." Lexie yawned, her blue eyes fluttering shut.

Straightening up, Gibbs walked over to Jenny, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead he asked, "If anything changes-"

"I will let you know," Jenny nodded.

"I'll phone about lunchtime, check how she is."

"She'll be fine," she sighed. She shook her head as Gibbs shot her a penetrating stare before leaving the room. Waiting until she heard the front door slam shut, Jenny headed back over to the bed, and lifting the covers huddled back into her daughter.

* * *

Tony skulked into the bull-pit, looking around nervously. "Gibbs in yet?" he asked.

Kate shook her head. "No." She bit into her bottom lip nervously. "How mad do you think he is?"

"Dunno, must be pretty pissed though."

"Well you did maim his daughter," Will called over the partition.

"Shut it, Drake," Tony called back. "It could've happen to anyone."

"She must be fine," Kate insisted. "Jenny would've phoned us otherwise."

"Or Gibbs would have turned up and killed us while we slept."

Will's head appeared behind Kate's desk. "Jenny phoned Josh this morning, the kid's fine but pretty wiped from all the excitement."

"Thank God," Kate muttered, sinking back into her seat.

"Yeah," murmured Tony, although he still didn't relax, perching on the end of his seat nervously as he awaited Gibbs arrival.

McGee stared at the three of them, his forehead creased in confusion. "What happened last night?"

Tony shook his head. "Kate and I realised two things, one five year olds have quite the imagination, and two, you have to have eyes in the back of your head to keep up with them."

"Oh well that answers everything," McGee remarked sarcastically.

Any reply Tony was about to make was cut off by Gibbs striding determinedly into the bull-pit, with Will quickly sinking back into his own seat and staring at his computer screen. Tony looked up nervously. "Morning Boss."

"Got a case," Gibbs informed them shortly. "A pair of eyes was sent to a Petty Officer Benjamin Horlocker, a student at the Navy Marine Core Intelligence centre who's on 72 hour leave, due back tomorrow. The package was sent from Paraguay two days ago and was delivered to the neighbour by mistake."

"Paraguay?" McGee repeated.

"Did I stutter McGee?"

"No, Boss, just checking. Is it not a hotbed of drug and organ trafficking?"

"As well as Al Qaeda cells," Gibbs confirmed. "Kate, Dinozzo, you're both with me, we're going to check out the apartment. McGee I want the name of whoever sent that package by the time I get back."

The team nodded, Tony grabbing his jacket. Kate ran ahead of him, catching up with Gibbs at the elevator. "How's Lexie?" she asked breathlessly.

"Sore."

"Gibbs, about last night, we honestly thought that she was asleep-"

He held up his hand, interrupting her. "It wasn't you or Tony's fault."

"I still feel-"

"Don't."

Kate swallowed heavily, still not feeling anywhere near forgiven for the events of the night before. But as she didn't have anything else to say, she merely slumped back against the elevator wall, as both Tony slid inside just before the doors closed, eyeing his Boss nervously. "Problem, Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked impatiently.

"Just wondering if Lexie was-"

"She's fine."

"Just that-"

"Unless your next sentence is about the case I don't want to hear it. Last night is over and I don't want to hear about it again. Clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good."

* * *

Jumping out of the car, Gibbs only just resisted the urge to turn back and yell at his two Agents to hurry the hell up. They were still acting like they were expecting some horrible punishment to be bestowed upon them. He on the other hand just wanted to forget about it, as long as Lexie was fine he didn't care about anything else. He just wanted to forget about how it had made him feel, wanted to forget those moments of helplessness when he wasn't with her and hadn't been able to do anything.

He lifted his head as the landlady walked towards them. He flashed his badge, introducing himself, "Agent Gibbs, NCIS. These are Agents Todd and Dinozzo."

The woman smiled at him. "Pleasure to meet you. I'll show you to the apartment." She walked slightly ahead of them, talking as she went. "This isn't the first time that fool mail man has delivered mail to the wrong box. Why only last week I got a video of two college girls flashing their naughty bits."

"When did you last see Petty Officer Horlocker?" Kate asked.

"Couple days ago."

"What can you tell us about him."

"He's quiet," she shrugged. "Has a girlfriend who comes and goes."

"They live together?" Gibbs asked.

"Who knows, think she has a key, which is a violation of the lease, but I looked the other way."

She turned the key in the lock of the door leading into the main block. She smiled again at Gibbs as he passed by her. "You married Agent Gibbs?"

"No."

"Well then, maybe you want to inspect that video with me once your done."

For the first time that day, Gibbs had to force himself not to laugh, he felt the smile tug at his lips. He knew that Jenny would find this hysterical. Without answering he continued on, into the flat itself.

The landlady licked her lips and asked Kate, "How does a fine man like that stay single?"

Kate stared at her in near disbelief, before finally answering, "He didn't, he's been married three times and is living with someone."

"Pity," she leaned forward, calling out, "Well you know where I am if you change your mind."

Gibbs struggled not to laugh as he felt both Kate and Dinozzo's eyes bore into the back of his skull.

* * *

Lexie limped half-heartedly down the stairs, Jake tucked safely under her arm, and pouting made her way through to the kitchen where her Mom was sitting at the table reading the paper and sipping at her coffee.

Jenny looked up and smiled. "You finally got up then." She waited until Lexie had nodded, before asking, "How are you feeling?"

"Better, but my leg's still sore."

"Do you want some soup?"

"Can I have toast as well?"

Getting up from her seat, Jenny nodded. "You can. It's the soup that Naomi made yesterday."

"I like that kind," Lexie announced, shuffling awkwardly onto the kitchen seat, she reached for her colouring books and paused when she realised that her hands were still stingy. Frowning she dropped the pencil. "I'm bored, I want to play."

"How about after lunch we play Go Fish?"

"I want to play Poker."

"No."

"Why not?" Lexie whined.

"Because you're too young."

"Fine," she huffed in reply. "We'll play silly Go Fish."

"Don't be cheeky," Jenny warned her.

"I'm not being cheeky."

"Lexie!"

"I'll behave."

* * *

Lexie giggled as she peered over the top of her cards. "Go fish," she replied promptly.

Jenny's eyes narrowed in mock suspicion. "Alexandra Marie Sheppard, you're cheating."

Her mouth drawn tight as she struggled not to laugh, she replied, "No I'm not."

"Now you're just lying, and badly.

"Nu uh."

"Uh huh."

"You can't prove it,"

"Really?" Jenny asked, eyes flashing. "Was that a challenge?"

Lexie shrank back in her seat, holding her cards to her chest. "No."

"It sounded like one."

She shook her head, still giggling. "No, no it wasn't."

"Well I'm sure it was," Jenny replied, advancing towards Lexie, only to be interrupted by the house phone. "I'm watching you," she warned Lexie before answering. "Hello."

"She Ok?"

Jenny rolled her eyes. "She's fine, Jethro. She's up and playing."

"Good." His voice relaxed slightly, softening as he asked, "How are you?"

"Fine, losing at Go Fish but that's mainly because your daughter cheats."

"I do not!" came the indignant squeal, causing Jenny to laugh.

Gibbs chuckled down the phone at the sound of Lexie's voice. "You always cheated at cards," he reminded her.

"No, you were just a sore loser," she replied promptly.

"That's not how I remember it."

"You're obviously suffering from selective memory in your old age."

"Less of the old."

Laughing, Jenny asked, "How are Tony and Kate?"

"They look as guilty as Hell."

"I hope you've not been torturing them."

"Think they're doin' that for themselves, I told 'em to forget it."

"It wasn't their fault."

"No." Gibbs glanced at his wrist watch. "Damn, Jen I gotta go."

"Case?"

"Yeah, we're watching the guy. I took the dayshift with McGee, I'll be back in time for Lexie's bedtime though."

"She'll be thrilled. How's it going?"

"His landlady keeps propositioning me."

"Can't say I blame her," Jenny teased. "If I had the time I'd be doing the same."

"I'll hold you to that."

"You better."

Gibbs chuckled. "Bye Jenny."

"Bye."

Smiling, Jenny hung up. Sitting back down at the table, she only just noticed Lexie's proud grin. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously as she picked up her cards. Staring at them for a moment, she looked back up, meeting her daughter's gaze. "Alright Lexie give me back my real cards."

* * *

Gibbs ended up getting home just in time for Lexie's story. After tucking her in, he left the room in search of Jenny, finding her sitting in the kitchen sipping coffee. He sat down across from her. "Hey."

"You managed to escape the clutches of the landlady then."

"Mrs Robinson, yeah."

Jenny snorted. "You're kidding!"

Gibbs grinned. "Nope."

"Surely she can't have been older than you," she teased.

Reaching across the table, he pinched her arm. "Ow!" she laughed.

His eyes darkened slightly, causing Jenny to tip her head to the side in confusion. "What you doing," he asked her.

"Nothing, really."

He smirked and nodded. "You gonna proposition me then?"

Jenny smiled, placing her mug on the table. "I was hoping you'd hold me to that."

"Just checking you're a woman of your word." He watched as she stood gracefully from her seat and walked over to him.

She dipped her head down, brushing her lips along his for a brief moment. She pulled away for a second, earning a growl of complaint. Smirking, she then straddled him on the chair. Grinding her hips into his, she kissed him hard.

He trailed his mouth to her neck, nipping gently up to her ear, whispering, "Feeling desperate, Jen?"

"It's been too long, Jethro."

He nodded. "Five long days, that's a lot o' cold showers."

"Believe me," she muttered, laving the hollow of his neck. "I know."

Somehow, their clothes ended scattered around the kitchen, thrown there by greedy hands, and they ended on the kitchen table.

Jenny shivered as Gibbs pulled one hard nipple into his mouth, moaning as he teased the other with his fingers, her back arching off the wood. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, pushing her hips into his in a silent request.

He braced himself on one arm, the other hand moving to her centre, fingers spreading her. She moaned sharply as he finally thrust into her, hard. Her fingers curling into his shoulders, urging him on. She tugged his earlobe into her mouth, then whispered, "Fast, Jethro."

He stilled for a moment regardless of her request, teasing her, savouring the moments that she whimpered and shifted impatiently under him. Then he moved, he pulled back until only the tip of him was inside her and slammed back in, revelling in her sharp gasp of delight.

Her legs tightened around his waist, unintelligible words falling from both their lips. He could feel the first of her contractions beginning to squeeze around him, testing his self control to it's limit.

Finally she stiffened momentarily as the contractions morphed into spasms, her back arching, her head thrown back and she fell apart for him with a series of moans and ragged breaths.

Burying his head into her neck, groaning against, his hips jerked into her, her release triggering his own.

He panted into her neck, placing small butterfly kisses to her damp skin, as he fingers traced patterns on his sweat covered back. Finally he met her hazy gaze.

Smiling languidly up at him, her voice was still huskier than normal, as she spoke, "I'm going to have to disinfect this table now."

"Later," he mumbled, kissing along her cheekbones before moving to her lips, whispering against them, "I want to do that again, slowly."

Her smiled widened. "Now how can I refuse such an offer?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: ****This is a bit of a filler chapter. And I'm sorry to have to inform it will be the last update for at least four weeks as I'm going away in a weeks time, and as the next few chapters open up a whole new can of worms I feel it's best to end it here.**

**I shall however try and add another update to Relaxation Techniques before I leave next week.**

**As this is the last update for a while and I won't be writing anymore for a few more weeks, I would love to know what you're all thinking. Whether it's in character, any suggestions as to what you'd like to see - I can't promise I'll use them, but sometimes they start off a train of thought that can change the story or add to it. Any critisicm is of course welcome. Anything, I have a lot of decisions as to finalising the plot line I'm going to use, and two 14 hour journeys are the perfect place to do that :)**

**Also, I have the strangest urge to write another supernatural fic - not vamp - my imagination is off on one of it's little rambles again. Not sure whether I should indulge it.**

* * *

Kate lowered her binoculars and glared across at Tony. "Wake up," she barked.

He didn't so much as twitch as he replied, "I am awake."

She shivered, her teeth chattering, as she asked, "Can you turn the heater up? I'm freezing."

"I can't, the smoke from the tailpipe will give away our position."

"Great, I can't feel my legs here," she groaned, rubbing her ankles together in a vague attempt to warm up.

"We could do what the Eskimos do to keep warm," he suggested

"What's that?"

Tony opened his eyes, and sat up "They _press_ their bodies together." He rubbed his hand over her shoulder, tilting his head to one side he shot her his best killer smile and added, "Of course the effect is greatly improved if you're naked."

Kate laughed, "There's not enough liquor on the planet."

He shrugged, and snuggled back into his chair. "I wasn't suggesting the naked part, but if you want to freeze. Freeze."

Groaning loudly, Kate wailed, "Oh I need a vacation."

"Where would you go?"

"Someplace warm, somewhere where there's no cell phone reception."

"The tropics." Tony smiled just thinking about it.

"That would be nice," Kate mused. Then frowning, she noted, "His light's just gone off."

Unconcerned, he replied, "Well it is past midnight, he's probably gone to bed."

"Do you think we'll have to stay here all night?"

"Why don't you call Gibbs and find out?"

Kate shot him a dirty look. "Why don't _you_ call Gibbs and find out?"

Tony laughed, loudly. "Because I know the answer."

Kate joined in with the laughing, their eyes meeting for the briefest of seconds, the moment quickly morphing into something more than team-mate comradery; when a gunshot echoed through the silence of the night.

They both jumped from the car, guns drawn they moved quickly towards the apartment. Inside the TV blared, muffling their footsteps as they cleared both the living room and kitchen. They moved into bedroom and both lowered their weapons.

Tony leaned forward, he already knew the answer but he pressed his fingers against the petty officer's throat regardless. He shook his head. His gaze travelled down the man's clothing. "Well," he stated. "He definitely had a secret."

"We're going to have to phone Gibbs."

"Yeah," Tony sighed, as he made to pull out his cell phone.

* * *

Gibbs hands tightened on Jenny's hips, uncaring of whether or not he'd leave marks on her fair skin. He inhaled deeply as he saw her draw her bottom lip in between her teeth, his eyes locking onto hers as she lowered herself onto him. "Christ, Jen," he groaned loudly as she squeezed her muscles around him.

She shot him a smirk that was far too smug for his liking, and so he bucked his hip under her, prompting her to gasp out, "Oh God!" He repeated the movement, at the same time reaching up to rub his finger across a pebbled nipple. Her head fell back, her hand flying out to steady herself on his chest as she repeated, "Oh God, Jethro!"

Her fingers curled into his chest, nails biting into skin ever so slightly. She leaned forward, her other hand entwining with his as she began to move her hips with his.

His thumb and forefinger pinched her clit and her back arched as she moved more furiously on top of him. Leaning forward she kissed him, her mouth then trailing across his sweat dampened jaw.

Her muscles began to tighten as she hurtled towards her release. Her head jerked up as Gibbs phone began to vibrate across the bedside table. She met his darkened gaze and somehow managed to gasp out, "You're not answering that."

He rolled his hips under her, the movement causing a frustrated whimper to escape from her. "I'm a bit busy right now, Jen."

The phone continued to buzz, and the occupants of the room continued to ignore it. Their entwined fingers tightened and Jenny fought the urge to scream.

Pulling himself into sitting position, Gibbs kissed her harshly, swallowing her scream as she fell apart for him, and followed her into the abyss, groaning into her mouth as he did so.

Her head moved to his shoulder, her mouth pressing soft kisses there as she slowly regained some control over her breathing. His arms tightened around her, fingers reaching to entwining in the damp curls of her hair. He fell backwards onto the mattress, taking her with him, smiling as she curled even further into him.

His phone broke through the comfortable silence that now engulfed the room. Gibbs sighed, glancing down at Jenny. "I need to-"

"I know," she told him.

He reached out with one arm, grabbing the offending item. Continuing to hold Jenny against him, he barked, "Gibbs."

"Um, hey Boss."

He sighed, "What do you want Dinozzo?"

"Um….Benjamin Horlocker's dead."

"What?"

"Shot himself 'bout ten minutes ago."

"Call Ducky and McGee, I'll be right there." Hanging up, Gibbs swore loudly.

Jenny glanced up at him. "Problem?"

"Suspect's killed himself. I need-"

"To go," she finished for him as she untangled her limbs from around his. "It's fine."

"Jen…."

She shook her head. "Not anybody's fault, Jethro. I'm guessing you won't be back tonight?"

"Unlikely."

"You were on call anyway this weekend, I knew it was pretty unlikely we'd get any peace."

Gibbs stood up from the bed, and began pulling on items of clothing. "What you and Lexie got planned?"

"Well swimming's out." She gave a shrug. "I'm sure we'll think of something."

He nodded. Leaning forward, he brushed his lips against hers. Her fingers curved briefly against his cheek before she pulled back. "I'll see you later," she smiled.

* * *

"Munchkin!" Abby held out her arms, so Lexie could run excitedly into them.

"Abby!"

"How's your leg?"

Lexie shrugged. "It doesn't hurt anymore." She grinned ghoulishly. "You wanna see it?"

Jenny strolled into the lab just in time to hear her daughter's suggestion. "I've already told you to leave the dressing on it, Lex." She smiled over at Abby as Lexie pouted.

Abby laughed. "It's meant to be your weekend off, what you doing here?"

"Lex and I decided to go for lunch."

"But I wanted to come see Daddy first. And you," Lexie added. She looked around the room, her eyes widening as she took in all the different machines. "What you doing?"

"Working."

"Is it exciting?"

Abby shrugged. "It can be."

"Can I help?"

She shook her head, "Not with this."

Lexie scowled, her arms crossing across her chest. Her attention was diverted however when the doors swished open and her Dad and his team walked in. "Daddy!" she exclaimed delightedly.

Gibbs grabbed her just as she was about to throw herself at his knees, and swooped her up balancing her on his hip. "You been good?"

"Uh huh," Lexie nodded solemnly. "Mommy and me going for lunch and then we're gonna see Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. But I wanted to come and see you first." She blinked up at him. "Can you not come too?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Not today, but I'll make it up to you, promise."

"Will you take me to the zoo?" Lexie asked hopefully, she loved the zoo.

"I think I can arrange that."

"Yay!" Lexie smiled across at Tony and Kate who were watching the exchange bemusedly. "They fixed my leg," she told them.

Kate smiled, "Good. How is it?"

"Itchy, but Mommy won't let me scratch it."

Jenny rolled her eyes, laughing. She looked over at Jethro, who indicated with his head that he wanted to talk to her. Turning to Abby, she asked, "Can you watch Lexie for a few minutes."

Abby nodded, "Sure, no problem."

Gibbs placed Lexie on the floor, and he and Jenny slipped from the room.

Once outside, he smiled at her, "Thanks for bringing her by."

"She insisted. How's it going?"

"Not great, looks like I won't be back tonight either."

Jenny sighed, managing a weak smile she told him, "It's fine."

"No, it's not."

"Can't be helped though."

"Doesn't make it any better."

"If you're worried about Lexie, you don't need to, she's fine."

"Feels like I barely see her."

Jenny stepped closer, wrapping her arms around his waist. "If Lexie was feeling neglected she'd let us know."

"And you?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm fine."

"You sure, this week-"

"I had a difficult case, but I'm over it now," Jenny interrupted.

Gibbs scanned her face, relaxing slightly when her tell didn't appear. "I'll make this up to you," he grinned.

"Well after last night, you don't have too much to make up for," Jenny replied teasingly.

He laughed, his face breaking into the genuine smile that she loved to see. "We should go back in."

Jenny nodded. "I'll pry Lexie away from your team, let you get back to work."

His hand moving to the small of her back, they moved back into the lab in time to hear Lexie announce to Tony, "I'm sorry I said you weren't my favourite anymore. You are."

"That's Ok," Tony replied, grinning triumphantly around the room.

"Well," Lexie amended. "After my Mommy and Daddy, Ducky and Abby, and next to Kate and Tim."

Tony frowned. "Um, thanks for that, Lex."

"You're welcome," she grinned.

Jenny laughed, and held out her hand. "Come on Lexie, let's go for lunch."

Lexie nodded, and giving her Dad one last hug she took her Mom's hand and skipped out the room. Gibbs turned his attention back to Abby. "What you got for me, Abs?"

Abby grinned. "I'm glad you asked, Gibbs. Now did you bring me a Caf Pow? Because I feel I deserve it."

* * *

"Hey Katie! Wait up." Tony ran up behind Kate as she walked down the corridor.

"What is it now?"

"That's no way to talk to the guy who just got you your vacation. Well," he shrugged. "Kind of."

Kate frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Tony let his arm drape over her shoulder. "We're going to Paraguay."

"We?" Kate asked dubiously.

"Yup! It's not a real vacation but at least it's warm. So," he grinned, waggling his eyebrows. "How are you going to thank me?"

"Considering it was me or McGee, I really don't think I need to."

"Harsh Katie. You gonna pack a bikini?"

Kate smacked his shoulder and slipped out from under his arm. Laughing, she threw back at him, "You really are a creep!"


	8. Chapter 8

**A short update I know, but I've not written anything in over a month, so I'm trying to get back into the swing of things. That and the next chapter should be considerably longer, I think.****Just Over 2 Weeks Later**

* * *

Leaning against the counter, Jenny sipped slowly at her morning coffee as she stared into the distance. It was Jethro's turn to get Lexie organised this morning which meant that she had the time to actually enjoy this cup.

Her peace was broken however, by the dog whirling into the room, growling manically as it twisted in a constant circle, trying to catch it's own tail. This in itself wasn't unusual behaviour, if Roxie ever caught sight of her tail it was an instant battle - which the tail always seemed to win. No, what was surprising was that Roxie's once all black tail was now white.

Frowning, Jenny abandoned her mug and managed to grab the dog by her collar, stilling her manic actions. On seeing the problem, she muttered under her breath. Lexie had bandaged it, from the top of the tip downwards. Jenny began slowly unravelling the bandages, as Roxie continued to growl at them. Ever since she'd had her stitches taken out a few days ago, Lexie had become obsessed with all things medical, and having procured bandages from Ducky - who had been delighted in her interest - she had proceeded to bandage everything in sight. The dog and her toys were her main victims, however Jethro had woken up one morning to find her trying to bandage his arm. When he'd told her to stop, she'd simply shaken her head solemnly and replied, "If I don't fix it then it's going to get infected and I'll have to cut it off." That incident was later followed by Lexie finding a needle and thread - although God only knew where, since no-one in the house sewed - and playing operation. She'd been caught having cut one of her toys open with scissors and attempting to sew it back up. After that Lexie had been promptly banned from watching the Health Channel.

Shaking her head, Jenny realised she was going to have to have yet another talk with her daughter about this recent fascination. What she didn't understand was why the dog sat still long enough to allow her to do this. Pulling the last of the bandage free, Jenny watched in amusement as Roxie grabbed it, growling and shaking it as she headed in the direction of her basket.

Lexie appeared only seconds later, herded in by Jethro who eyed Jenny's coffee enviously. Smiling - even though a caffeine deprived Jethro was really no joke - Jenny poured him a cup and handed it to him, waiting until Lexie was seated in front of her breakfast before talking. "Lex, what have you been told about putting bandages on the dog?"

"She hurt her tail," Lexie replied. "So I cleaned it and fixed it."

Gibbs eyes narrowed at that. "Cleaned it," he echoed dangerously.

Lexie nodded. "Uh huh, with anti…..anti…." she frowned, trying to remember the name.

"Antiseptic?" Jenny asked

"That's it," she beamed up at her parents. "I used the soap in the bathroom."

Jenny let out a low groan, and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Lexie, we've already told you that we don't mind you playing with your toys, but you are not allowed to wrap up the dog, or use anything other than the bandages Ducky gave you!"

"But that's no fun," Lexie pouted. Her eyes trailing over to where Roxie was laying, and letting out an indignant squeal when she saw that the dog was chewing on the white material. "That's mine!" she yelled, as she leapt from her seat and proceeded to try and wrestle it from her, the dog refusing to give in and let her newfound toy slip away.

Shaking her head, Jenny glanced over at Gibbs. "You know she asked Ducky if she could watch an autopsy. She really doesn't seem to be getting the message, maybe we should be stricter?"

He took a gulp of his coffee, before suggesting, "We could always cancel her play date for today."

"Can't," Jenny replied shortly. "I've already given Naomi the day off, we'd never find someone to watch her after day-care at such short notice. I mean I know kids get obsessed with things, but is this normal?"

Gibbs shrugged, "There are worse things she could be obsessed with."

"I suppose." Jenny looked over at him, and asked almost hesitantly, "Did Kelly have any-"

He nodded before she'd even finished her sentence. "Horses, she loved them." His mouth twitched into a small smile at the memory. He turned to look at her. "Lexie is fine."

"I know that, I do, it's just…." she chewed on her bottom lip. "Maybe she needs a hobby, something that catches her interest."

"We can look into that," Gibbs agreed. He glanced at his watch adding, "But it's going to have to be later, we really do need to go."

"Right." Jenny looked over to where Lexie had successfully wrestled the bandage from Roxie's mouth and was now feeding her her unwanted toast crusts. "Lexie, go and get your jacket, it's time to go."

Lexie scrambled happily to her feet. "Ok."

"And remember that Hannah's mom is picking you up today."

"I know," Lexie smiled. "Hannah says her mom says that we can have pizza for dinner tonight."

"That's nice of her." Jenny crouched in front of Lexie, buttoning up her light jacket. "Now remember to behave, and be polite, always say please and thank you and if Hannah's mom tells you to do something then you do it."

"I will," Lexie nodded solemnly. "Can Hannah come here to play one night, she wants to meet Roxie."

"If you behave today then we'll talk about it."

Lexie's grin widened. "Good." She patted Roxie's head and pressed a kiss to the dog's fur. "Bye bye."

* * *

By the time they'd dropped Lexie off at the day care centre, both Jenny and Gibbs were running late, not by much, but still late. As a result, Jenny's fingertips were dancing agitatedly against the dashboard, staring out of the car window as she did so. Reaching across, Gibbs grabbed the errant hand, stilling it, his fingers running casually over her knuckle. Feeling herself relax slightly, Jenny shot him a small smile. The quiet moment was shattered however, by the ringing of her cell phone. Grabbing her bag, she rummaged through it, pulling out the offending item. Hitting the call accept button, she barked, "Sheppard."

She listen carefully for a moment before hanging u, and promptly hitting another number in her phone. "Josh, we've got a new case, a body's been found at the Naval Support Facility in Anacostia, I'm still at least five minutes away. But alert the others, gear up and I'll meet you in the parking garage."

Hanging up, she leaned against the headrest and sighed, "It would have to be on the day we're running late."

"We've never been late before," Gibbs pointed out.

"Yeah, but you're not the one who's been caught out." The words were only just out of Jenny's mouth when Gibbs cell phone began to vibrate madly. He raised an eyebrow at her, and amused she replied, "Oh well, famous last words."


	9. Chapter 9

**I've split this chapter in two, since I don't have as much time to update and of I didn't it would be at least another week until you got the update.**

**Life is pretty hectic right now, so I'm alternating updating this with Mists of Time, so neither one gets left sitting for too long. This does mean that if you're only reading one of the stories you get less frequent updates, but you can't win 'em all lol.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy regardless.**

**Gibbs case, and the few lines from it are from Red Cell**

* * *

Heaving the kit bags out of the car, Will grimaced, his eyes surveying the area. On spotting the cordon line across from the car park in some near by trees and bushes, he brightened slightly and noted, "At least I don't have far to carry this today."

Josh nodded in Jenny's direction, as she strode quickly away from them "I wouldn't let her here you say that."

"Why do I have to carry them anyway, this is a probie's job. Lee should be stuck doing this."

"You shouldn't have made that remark about her sex life," Josh replied in amusement.

"It was a joke!"

"How can you not have realised by now, that one of them always hears you."

"I thought she wasn't in yet!"

"Excuses, excuses," Josh tittered as he walked away.

Jenny ducked neatly under the yellow tape and was almost immediately accosted by someone beside her snapping questionably, "Are you NCIS?"

Tipping her chin to the side, Jenny indicated towards the lettering on the back of her jacket, and only just resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Instead she asked politely, "And you are?"

"The Base Commander, Captain Jason Harding."

"And where's the body?"

The man paled and nodded towards the thicket of trees, "In there, she was found on this morning's patrol of the base."

"One of your officers?" Jenny asked.

He shook his head, "No. It's Chief Petty Officer Harry Davis's wife, Leah Davis."

"You're sure about that?"

"Yes."

"What is Chief Petty Officer Harry Davis role here?"

"He's one of our supply clerks."

"Where is he right now?"

"In my office, word about this spread pretty quickly, we couldn't stop him finding out."

"Has he seen the body?"

"No, we've managed to keep him away, but he's pretty distraught."

"Well if you can keep him where he is just now, I'll send one of my agents round to speak to him as quickly as I can."

The man nodded sharply, "Of course Ma'am."

Turning, Jenny headed in the direction of the body. She'd barely taken ten footsteps when she saw the it. The woman was lying on her back, eyes open and staring blankly up at the sky. Jenny let out a heavy sigh, the woman didn't look any older than about thirty, it was such a waste. Turning, she saw Will and Michelle move closer to her. "Where's Josh?" she asked.

"He's searching the surrounding area."

"Good, well if you want to take the photographs and Agent Lee you can sketch the scene."

Jenny glanced up to see Ducky also approaching. "Good morning my dear, now what do we have here?" he asked her

"That's what I want you to tell me, Ducky," Jenny replied lightly.

Moving closer, he pulled on his gloves as he crouched, "Do we have an ID?"

"Unconfirmed, but the base commander is certain that this is Leah Davis, the wife of one of their supply clerks."

Ducky look at the woman. "There's a nasty gash on the side of her head, not very deep. But with no other obvious signs of trauma I would say that cause of death was most likely a head injury." His eyes travelled over the woman's form, alighting on her legs. "There looks to be grazes on her legs though, I think she was most likely dragged here."

"Well she's not very heavy, so the fact that she was dragged suggests that only one person was involved." She looked back at Ducky. "I'll need to leave you to this, I need to go talk to the husband."

* * *

Captain Harding pushed the door to his inner office open, letting Jenny walk in first. In the room already were two men and a woman. One of the men was quite obviously distraught, his face pale and tear streaked, his hands shaking. The other man stood by the door, looking uncomfortable with the situation, while the dark haired woman sat next to Davis, her hand on his shoulder, rubbing comfortingly.

Jenny sat down across from him, speaking softly, she asked, "Chief Petty Officer Davis?"

He looked up, only just managing to meet her eye. "Yes."

"I'm Agent Jennifer Sheppard from NCIS, I'd like to ask you a couple of questions."

"Of course," he replied hoarsely.

"Could you describe your wife for me?"

He nodded. "She was about 5ft 2, blonde, blue eyes and slim, I don't know how much she weighed but she was a size 4."

"When did you last see her?"

"Last night, at about six in the evening, I only saw her for a few minutes though, she was going out."

"What was she wearing?"

"A blue wraparound dress, she had a white cardigan on and blue flat shoes."

"Did you know she was coming here?"

"No. She was going to her book club, she goes to the meetings every week, and meets up with the women from it a couple of times on top of that. They go out together, to the gym, for drinks, that sort of thing."

"I'll need the details for it."

"Of course. He met her eye again, somewhat desperately. "Is it her?"

"The description fits, I'm afraid. We will however need you to make a formal I.D. back at NCIS, I'm very sorry."

He shook his head, his hands rubbing distractedly at his own arms. "I don't understand it, she was going to her book club. Why would she end up here? It doesn't make any sense-" he broke off, his head going into his hands.

The young woman next to him spoke up, "How did she die?"

Jenny frowned. "I'm sorry, and you are?"

"Grace Dillon, I'm Captain Harding's secretary."

"Did you know Mrs Davis?"

"We met at last years Christmas party, we didn't speak very often but I liked her, she was friendly, not like some of the officers wives. She didn't deserve whatever's happened to her."

"Well whatever happened, we'll find out." Jenny turned her attention back to Davis. "I'll send one of my Agent's to escort you to NCIS within the next hour."

If the man heard her he gave no inclination, so Jenny stood and left the now silent room, Captain Harding following her. As the door shut behind them, he finally spoke, "This has already hit the base hard, Davis is a popular officer. In the interests of being able to move on I'd like the matter to be wrapped up as quickly as is humanly possible."

Jenny looked at him sharply, replying, "This matter is a murder investigation, and our priority is to get it right, not to rush it through. You may want to remember Captain Harding that everyone on this base is a suspect." With that she turned and walked away, muttering angrily under her breath.

* * *

Arriving back at the scene, she found Josh waiting on her. "Problem?" she asked.

"Found something you might find interesting. There's a small pool of dried blood only 40 yards away in the car park, and small streaks of blood on the tarmac leading up to the thicket."

"So she was killed here and dumped quickly, the killer didn't make any real attempt to hide the body or to clear any trace."

"Doesn't look like it was a planned kill," Josh agreed.

"Have you taken samples from the blood?"

"Of course. Ducky reckons time of death was around nine last night. So Will went to check any CCTV, turns out the camera in this car park doesn't work, they're waiting for a replacement."

"Typical," Jenny snorted. "Have you checked with the security staff what time Mrs Davis entered the base?"

"Yes, they remembered her coming through just before seven, the night shift came on just a few minutes later and so no one thought anything of it when she didn't leave again."

"Right, well let's get her back to Autopsy, try and figure out why she came onto the base when her husband wasn't here, and who killed her," Jenny concluded.

* * *

Approaching her team's section of the bull pit, Jenny smiled at the conversation she could over hear between Jethro and two members of his team.

"You think he could have taken it to the next level?"

"I think you and Kate are going to go find out."

Jenny could hear the smile in Dinozzo's voice as he said gleefully, "Hey, turn that frown upside down sweetie, we're going back to college."

"Tony, your problem is you've never left," Kate replied teasingly.

Shaking her head and biting back a laugh, Jenny waited until both agents had left the area before approaching Gibbs. Hitching one hip up onto his desk, she asked, "So how's the case?"

He shrugged. "Lots of possibilities but nothing to back them up. Yet. Yours?"

"I wish we had lots of possibilities," Jenny replied. "Instead for just now, all we can do is try and figure out why our victim was even at the base in first place." She sighed, rubbing her head. "It's going to be a long day."

Gibbs hand enclosed over hers, his roughened thumb brushing over her soft skin, eliciting a small shiver. His eyes darkened at that, and Jenny felt his grip tighten, as though he planned to tug her closer. "Two things Jethro."

"Hmmm," he answered, his eyes fastening onto small amount of cleavage her top afforded him.

"One, we're in the middle of the bull pit, and two we really don't have time for this," she told him regretfully.

She smiled at the small grumble of protest, and twisting her hand, she squeezed his. "Later though," she promised.

"I'm going to hold you to that."

She laughed, "I hope so."

"I'm not waiting as long as last time to get you alone."

Jenny leaned closer, her mouth brushing his ear, whispering, "If we can't get time at home together tonight, then I'll let you have your wicked way with me in your conference room tomorrow."

She smirked as she heard his sharp inhalation of breath, and only just resisted the urge to seal the deal with a kiss. Only seconds later, she was thankful she had resisted, as Will bounded up to her. His eyes gleamed as he took in the fact she was sitting on Gibbs desk, their hands still entwined. "I could always come back later," he joked.

Jenny glared at him, "And I can always arrange for you to be moved to the janitorial staff."

The smile fell from Will's face, his voice taking on a more serious tone he replied, "I've got some information you might want to hear."

Gibbs got up from his seat. "I need to go see Abby anyway. I'll see you later."

Giving a slight smile, Jenny nodded before turning her attention back to Will. "What do you have?"

"I got in touch with the a Denise Granger, the woman running the book club that Leah Davis claimed to go to, and she's never heard of her."

"How long did she tell her husband she's been going there?"

Will checked his notebook, replying, "Almost three months. She used to 'go out with them' at least three times a week. Always on a Wednesday night, and the other nights or sometimes days varied."

"So where was she, and what was she doing on those nights?"

"Don't know yet."

"Right, well start looking into it. I'm going to see Ducky, see if we have a definitive cause of death yet." Jenny glanced over at Michelle, who had also now re-appeared. "With me," she told her, the younger woman following eagerly behind.

* * *

Entering Autopsy, Jenny asked, "What do you have for me, Ducky?"

He looked up. "I have a fair bit for you, I'm not entirely sure where to start."

"Cause of death," Jenny suggested.

"Ah, of course. It looks as though Mrs Davis here took a knock to the head, normally this blow wouldn't have been fatal, but unfortunately this poor woman had an aneurysm. The blow caused this to burst and killed her instantly, she wouldn't have suffered though, which is one small mercy."

"Any idea what she hit with?"

"I'm not sure," Ducky replied. "The gash is at a strange angle, almost as though she were in the middle of turning away from her attacker." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "She was killed in the car park, wasn't she?"

"Yes," Jenny frowned thoughtfully. "Is it possible that her attacker pushed her and she hit her head off a car?"

"An open car boot is most certainly a possibility."

"She could have been arguing with her attacker, they push her, or grab her, she pulls away and smacks her head. The killer panics and drags her body into the bushes so she isn't found as quickly."

"It's not implausible," Ducky replied.

"What we need though," Jenny sighed, is motive.

"I may have that as well," he told her. "On examining her, I found signs of recent sexual activity, all signs point to it being consensual. Further examination lead to the discovery that this poor woman is four weeks pregnant."

Jenny let out a low groan. "How recent?"

"Just before she died."

"It's unlikely to be her husband then, which means the baby might not be his either. Did you send samples up to Abby?"

"I took them up," Palmer interrupted.

"I'll go see if she has any results then. Thank you Ducky."

"Not a problem, my dear."

As Jenny walked away, she caught the smile Palmer and Agent Lee shared out of the corner of her eye, and had to suppress a groan.

* * *

"What do you have, Abby?"

"A creepy voice on the computer."

Jenny paused at that. "Sorry?"

"It's for Gibbs case, this guy is sending us messages to our victims account, in a really creepy mechanical voice." She nodded to the other side of the room where McGee was leaning over a computer keyboard. "McGee's trying to trace him, since he went MIT," she concluded almost mockingly, as though this had been part of a previous argument, which Jenny didn't doubt it had been.

Sighing, Jenny wondered why things in her life could never just be normal. "As interesting as that is Abby, I meant what do you have on my case."

"I have found out that the baby daddy is the same person that had sex with Leah Davis just before she died."

"Do we have a match?" Jenny asked hopefully

"Just running it through just now, it shouldn't be-"

The machine beeped right on cue, and Abby stated wonderingly, "How do you and Gibbs always manage to time this?"

Jenny's attention however was fixed on the screen, and the name and picture on it. "Captain Jason Harding," she muttered under her breath.


	10. Chapter 10

**Lexie does appear in this chapter, later on.**

* * *

Accompanied by Josh, Jenny made her way back to Anacostia. Ignoring Jason Harding's secretary's calls for her to wait, she stormed into his office. He wasn't alone, perched on his desk, sipping at small glass of scotch, was a petite brunette in her fifties. She glanced up from her desk and shot Captain Harding -who was standing in the corner of the room - a feline like smile. "It appears we have company, darling," she drawled.

He looked over in surprise towards Jenny, as though he'd only just noticed she was there. He rubbed at the back of his head. "Ah, Agent Sheppard, we weren't expecting you. How can I be of assistance?"

Jenny raised her eyebrow in the direction of the woman, who seemed perfectly happy to stay where she was. Captain Harding followed her gaze. "Sorry," he muttered distractedly. "I should introduce you. This is my wife, Madeline."

The woman offered a small, insincere smile in return. Jenny gave a brief nod of acknowledgement towards her before turning her attention back to the Captain. "Captain Harding I'd like to talk to you about Leah Davis."

Madeline gave a small chuckle. "Oh dear, it appears they've discovered that you were sleeping with her, Jason dear."

Jenny had to patrol her expression very carefully in order not to give away her surprise. Instead, keeping her face deliberately cold, she turned to Madeline Harding. "May I ask where you were last night between seven and nine, Mrs Harding?"

"I was at home."

"Anyone who can verify that?"

The woman let out a low, brittle laugh, she shook her head in what almost resembled amusement. "I'm afraid not," she replied.

"Well in that case, I'd like both of you to accompany me back to NCIS."

Letting out a tired sigh, Madeline Harding waved her hand dismissively. "Of course." She placed her near empty glass onto the desk and reached for her jacket. Captain Harding on the other hand looked more reluctant, however he too followed the request and shuffled uneasily towards the door, his shoulders slumped.

* * *

Jenny studied Captain Harding carefully through the glass window, as he sat quietly in interrogation, his hands tapping agitatedly against the wooden table.

"Do you think he did it?" Will asked her.

Jenny shrugged. "He has a motive."

"Yeah, but," Will frowned at the man in question. "How did the wife know?"

"Maybe he told her today, he must have known we'd trace the affair eventually. They could have been planning what to do next."

"Josh said the wife was pretty blasé about the whole thing."

"She could just be very good at putting on a front." Jenny pulled at the bottom of her blouse, her actions smoothing out some of the wrinkles. "I suppose there's no sense in waiting any longer."

With that, she slipped out of the room, re-appearing in interrogation only seconds later. Flashing a polite smile at Captain Harding - to confuse him - , she sat down across from him. "So, when did your relationship with Leah Davis start."

His hands flexed awkwardly, and he swallowed heavily. "It wasn't a relationship," he choked out. "It was casual, just sex, no strings attached. She knew I would never leave Madeline and she had no intention of leaving Harry."

"How often did you meet?"

"Every Wednesday night."

"Just Wednesdays?"

"Yes, but she didn't often come to the base though."

"But she did last night?"

He nodded, clearing his throat. "Yes," he finally answered. "I wasn't sure why at first, but we got carried away and-" he stopped talking abruptly.

"Had sex?" Jenny asked.

"Yes," he confirmed. He squeezed his eyes shut. "Everything was normal apart from the location until-" he shook his head.

"Until what, Captain Harding?" Jenny prompted, a hard edge creeping into her voice.

"Until Grace walked in."

"Your secretary?"

"Yes, she turned and walked straight back out again, but I was afraid that she'd tell someone, I didn't want it all around the base."

"You didn't want your wife finding out, you mean."

"No!" he replied vehemently. "Madeline knew all about the affair right from the beginning, we have an open marriage, we both sleep with other people. It's not a big deal to us. But if it got out that I was sleeping with a sub-ordinate's wife-"

"It wouldn't be good for your career."

"Exactly," he nodded miserably. "I wanted to go after her, but Leah said she would sort it. I said that it had been far too close a call, and that we should end things."

"Was she upset?"

"No, she said that she'd come to break it off anyway. Then she told me that she was pregnant, she told me that she didn't know for sure if I was the father or if it was Harry's, said she didn't care either. She was staying with her husband and he'd never have to know."

"How did that make you feel?"

He shrugged. "I was relieved at first, then I was worried in case she changed her mind later on. I ended up going to a bar and getting drunk."

"And Leah?"

"Went to find Grace."

"What time was that?"

"I'm not sure, although I know that it was after eight. That was the last time I saw Leah. I didn't hurt her, I swear to God."

Jenny ignored the last part of that statement, she'd heard it too many times. "I'll need the name of the bar you went to."

"Of course."

Josh was waiting outside interrogation when Jenny stepped out into the corridor. She handed him a slip of paper. "Take Agent Lee and find out when Captain Harding arrived at the bar, and when he left. Also, tell Will that I want him to go and bring in Grace Dillon, I want to talk to her."

"Will do." He motioned towards the room where Captain Harding still sat. "You think he did it?"

Jenny pursed her lips together for a moment, thinking. "No," she finally replied. "Although until I find out who did do it, he remains our prime suspect."

Josh gave a nod. "Oh, and Chief Petty Officer Davis is in interrogation room four."

"Right, well I think I'll talk to Madeline Harding first."

With that, Jenny turned and slipped into another interrogation room. Her eyes locked onto Madeline's brown ones, and she slid gracefully into her seat across from her. "How well did you know Leah Davis?"

"Not as well as my husband," she replied dryly. "Then shaking her head slightly, she amended herself. "I knew her to speak to. She occasionally attended my coffee mornings or the social occasions I run for the base wives. Although," she gave a humourless smile. "She stopped attending once started screwing my husband. I suppose that was the guilt."

"How long did you know about them sleeping together?"

"From the beginning. Jason told me the day after they first started sleeping together. I insist on total honesty."

"And you're fine with the fact that your husband sleeps with other women?" Jenny asked, her eyebrow raised.

Madeline Harding, fidgeted slightly on her seat. "I suppose that there's no chance of a cigarette in here?"

"No," Jenny confirmed.

"Thought not." She let out a large sigh, before continuing, "I don't like having an open marriage, I never have. But even though I know that Jason loves me, I also know that he can't keep it in his pants." She shrugged. "Therefore, I make the best out of a bad situation. By making our marriage open, I can control the situation, put rules in place. One of those rules is honesty."

"Why not just divorce him?"

"I didn't want our children to grow up in a broken home, or one where Mommy sat at home crying, wondering what or who their Daddy was doing now. That and I took vows, in a church, for better or worse. Well this is the worse part."

"And the forsaking all others?" Jenny asked wryly.

Madeline gave a small, inelegant snort. "I won't be counting my chickens on that bit. Look," she stated seriously. "Jason and I are happy, and if looking the other way a couple of time keeps us that way then surely it's worth it."

"So this affair didn't bother you?"

She shrugged. "Yes and no. I didn't like the fact that I knew her, but I also knew that she wouldn't risk her own marriage and try to tear ours apart."

"Did you know she was pregnant?"

Madeline's face fell, her eyes widening with shock, before they turned to steel. "Was it Jason's?"

"Yes."

"Did he know?"

"That she was pregnant? Or that it was his?"

"Both."

"I believe she told him last night."

"Well that explains why he came home smelling like a brewery."

"What time did he come home at?"

"About twelve." Madeline met Jenny's gaze. "I know that you think Jason did this, but he would never hurt anyone. And as for his affair with Leah Davis, she got around. This wasn't the first time she'd screwed around on base, and I can tell you for definite that it wasn't the last."

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked, her eyes narrowing.

"She was caught with another supply clerk in the toilets at the Christmas party, everyone knew about it, including her husband."

"And that it wasn't her last?"

"Well she'd quite obviously decided to make her mark as base bike, that's all." Madeline shrugged easily.

Jenny's eyes narrowed, sure that she wasn't being told the full story, but unable to figure out just what Mrs Harding was hiding. "I'll need the name of the other supply clerk."

"Brian Farley."

* * *

Rubbing tiredly at her temples, Jenny entered an interrogation room for the third time in only a few hours, this time coming face to face with a drawn looking Harry Davis. He nodded a greeting. "You wanted to talk to me Ma'am."

"I did." Jenny waved towards one of the plastic chairs. "If you'd like to sit down."

"Of course," he murmured. Once they were both seated, he asked, "What was it you wanted to ask me?"

"I wanted you to tell me about your wife and Brian Farley."

His face darkened. "That was a one off mistake."

"Maybe, but I still need to know about it."

"You don't think that Brian had something to do with this?"

"I need to look into all possibilities."

Harry stayed silent for a few moments before replying, "On the night of the Christmas Party, Leah was upset, we'd just had some bad news."

"What kind of news?"

"We'd been trying for a baby for nearly a year, and decided to get some test done." He swallowed heavily before continuing. "That day we'd found out that I had a low sperm count. Leah was desperate for a baby and wanted to dive straight into IVF, I wanted us to keep trying, I didn't want us to immediately plunge all our savings into something that wasn't guaranteed. I thought we should keep trying. We argued about it, and so at the party Leah got drunk, very drunk."

"And had sex with Petty Officer Farley."

"They didn't have sex, I walked in on them before that happened. Like I said, Leah was drunk and so was Brian. Brian and I look similar, she said she thought it was me, that she'd been trying to make up with me for the row."

Jenny only just managed to keep a straight face, she'd heard some excuses in her time but that one was really something else. "So you forgave her?"

"Of course."

Deciding to push ahead, she asked, "I also wanted to know what nights your wife went out on?"

"Oh," he looked thoughtful for a second. "Um, well, she always went out on a Wednesday and a Thursday and on occasion she'd go out during the day on Saturday."

"And where did she go?"

"Out with the women from her book club."

Jenny bit down on her lip awkwardly, the man seemed to be utterly clueless. "Chief Petty Officer Davis, we checked with the book club, and they've never heard of your wife. We also discovered that your wife was pregnant with another man's child when she died and that she had sex with him shortly before her death."

Harry Davis paled further. "No," he whispered. "That's not possible, Leah wouldn't do that to me."

"I'm afraid that it is true."

His face twisted in anger. "Was it Farley?"

"No. We have the man in question in custody, but he insists that he only met with your wife once a week. So we need to know where she was on the other days."

"I don't know." He slumped back into his chair. "It seems like I didn't really know my wife at all." He looked up at Jenny. "Can I go now?"

Jenny nodded, knowing that his alibi for the night before had cleared. "I'll have someone escort you home."

"I want to be alone."

"In all honesty, I wouldn't feel comfortable just letting you walk out of here after everything you've just heard."

The man gave a weary sigh. "Fine," he agreed.

* * *

Jenny tapped her pen against her mouth, staring at the large screen in front of her. She jumped slightly as she felt a hand pass over her shoulder, spinning round, she grabbed said hand, only letting it go when she saw it was just Jethro. "Don't do that," she grumbled.

"You love it really."

"I really don't."

"So…..what's the problem?"

"Who says I have a problem."

"If you stare any harder at that screen it's going to burst into flames," he joked.

"Hmmm," Jenny rubbed at her forehead and pointed at the screen. "I need a second opinion and none of my team are back yet."

"Well I'm here."

Jenny nodded and gestured at the screen with her pen. "What do you think about these three men, notice anything about them?"

Gibbs stared at the screen for a moment, and then shrugged. "They look similar."

"Same height, build, hair colour, slight variation in eye colour but overall they look alike."

"Yes," Gibbs nodded, frowning at her in confusion. "Why?"

"Our victim was linked to all three. She was also, according to her husband, desperate for a baby. She pointed at them in turn, "Husband, lover and attempted one night stand. Her husband has a low sperm count, so-"

"You're thinking that she choose men with similar characteristics so that when she got pregnant she could pass the baby off as her husband's."

"Exactly. The lover has two kids in college, so she knows that he's fertile, it makes sense."

"It does, but how does it tie into her death?"

"I don't know yet. It's a bit of a tangle to be honest," Jenny sighed. Turning to face him she asked, "Are you needing anything?"

Gibbs shuffled on his feet, pulling a slight face. "Yeah," he replied. "Lexie's day-care phoned earlier."

"Why?" Jenny frowned.

"She pushed another little girl over, they'd had an argument about something, Lexie refused to say what about."

Jenny let out a low groan, running a stray hand through her hair. "We'll need to talk to her. Again," she concluded heavily.

"I'm sure it's nothing."

"She still can't just go around and push other children when they disagree with her."

"I didn't say that," Gibbs replied evenly.

"I know." She looked up at him. "Can you pick Lexie up from Hannah's at today?"

"I phoned earlier, we're both swamped here so I've arranged for her to be dropped off here at about six."

"How's your case going?"

"Not great," Gibbs admitted. "In fact I think I'll be here late tonight."

"Again!"

Jenny let out an aggrieved sigh. "I'm not sure how long I'll be here for. What are we going to do with Lexie?"

"Cross that bride when we come to it," Gibbs suggested. "One of us might end up getting away."

"Fingers crossed," Jenny replied, just as her team re-appeared out of the elevator. "I need to go," she told him. "See if we're any closer to solving this."

Gibbs nodded. "I need to go see Abby, so I'll see you later," he told her.

Jenny nodded absentmindedly, turning her attention to her team. "What did you find out?"

Will started, "Grace Dillon is in interrogation room. I also spoke to Brian Farley, he says he hasn't spoken to Leah Davis since December and that he was too drunk to really know what he was doing. Regardless I checked out his alibi and it's watertight. There's CCTV to back it up."

"Fine," Jenny nodded, turning to Josh and Michelle. "What about Captain Harding's alibi?"

"The bar's a fifteen minute drive from the base, and Captain Harding didn't arrive until almost quarter to ten."

"Which leaves him unaccounted for at the time of the murder."

"Exactly."

"Ok," Jenny rubbed at her forehead. "Will, you are going to talk to Miss Dillon. Meanwhile Josh and Michelle I want you two to get a warrant for Captain Harding's car and take some sample from it, see if you can find any blood on it. I'm going to talk to security and find out what time Jason Harding left the base."

* * *

Will watched as Grace Dillon nervously chewed at the edge of one perfectly manicured nail. "Nervous?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Wouldn't you be?" The woman asked. "I've been hauled into the middle of a murder investigation."

"At the moment all I want you to do is answer a couple of simple questions."

"Ok then."

"What happened last night?"

Grace let out a long sigh. "I walked in on Leah and my boss having sex on his desk," she finally replied.

"Then what?"

"I left. Obviously."

"Did Leah Davis chase after you?"

"Yes, she wanted to ask if I planned to tell Harry."

"What did you tell her?" Will questioned.

"That it was none of my business. I had no intention of destroying two marriages. I told her it was her mess and she could fix it on her own."

"And then," Will prompted.

"She headed back to the office, and I went home."

"Was Captain Harding still there?"

"Yes, as far as I know he hadn't even left his office."

"What time was this?"

"About half eight."

Will nodded, and then standing up informed her, "I think we're done here."

* * *

"Mommy!"

Jenny whirled around, smiling when she caught sight of Lexie running towards her. She caught her in her arms, hugging her tightly. "Did you have fun?"

"Uh huh," Lexie nodded frantically. Her head swivelled and she caught sight of Gibbs walking towards them. "Daddy!" she squealed, racing to him.

Laughing, Jenny turned to the Hannah's mom, Helen. "Did she behave?"

"Impeccably," she replied. "I just wish Hannah was that polite."

"I wish Lexie showed that side at home," Jenny replied dryly. "We'll need to have Hannah round at some point in return."

"We'll arrange something," Helen nodded.

Lexie who'd been listening in from her spot balanced on her Dad's hip, took advantage of the gap in the conversation to ask her parents, "Are you and Daddy going to hell?"

Jenny and Gibbs both stared at her wordlessly, aware that both their teams were now watching with great interest. Helen meanwhile, cleared her throat awkwardly. "I think that's my cue to leave," she joked weakly.

"You lot, go find something to do," Gibbs barked at both teams."

It was Tony who attempted a protest, "But Boss, we have work to do here…."

"Dinozzo," he growled warningly.

"Fine," he let out a weary sigh. "I'm going."

Waiting until the area was slightly quieter, Gibbs placed Lexie on the edge of Jenny's desk. He looked at her seriously "Why would you think that?"

"Because Lauren said that she heard her Mommy say that because you two lived together and you weren't married you live in sin and you have to go to hell." Her blue eyes filled with tears. "I don't want you to go to hell."

Jenny rubbed her hand over Lexie's shoulder comfortingly. "Oh sweetheart, is that why you pushed her?"

"Uh huh," Lexie nodded. "She wouldn't take it back."

Jenny looked over at Jethro, to find his blue eyes dark and angry, his lips drawn tight together. Sensing that he was too angry to be too much use, she turned back to her daughter. "Lex, we are not going to go to hell, and if anyone says that to you then you should ignore them. You should never push someone."

"She deserved it!" Lexie insisted.

"It doesn't matter, you shouldn't do it."

Lexie nodded miserably. "But you promise that it won't happen."

"Promise," Jenny answered, brushing a kiss to the tip of her daughter's nose.

"Maybe," Lexie added thoughtfully, "That you and Daddy should get married, just in case."

That sentence appeared to snap Jethro out of silent seething, while it had the opposite effect on Jenny, leaving her rendered speechless. Gibbs looked at his daughter warily. "That's not a reason to get married, Lex."

"But you love each other! So why not?"

"It's not always as simple as that."

"Why not? Daddy you should ask Mommy, she'd have to say yes." Lexie beamed at the pair of them, apparently more than happy with her solution.

Jenny finally regained use of her tongue. "Your Dad and I are not going to get married, and that's the end of it, Ok?"

Lexie gave a small nod. "I suppose."

"Good. Now I have to go and do some work, so stay here with your Dad for just now."

Waiting until her Mom was out of sight, Lexie turned back to Gibbs., "You should still ask her. She'll say yes," she announced confidently.

* * *

"Get anything off the car?" Jenny asked Josh.

"Nothing."

"Did you question him?"

Josh nodded. "He insists that he didn't see her after he left the office. Says he sat there for a while, thinking."

"Convenient that he can't back that up though." Jenny gave a low sigh. "Keep him here overnight, we still have no idea what Leah Davis was doing on the nights she didn't meet him but something about this isn't adding up. I need to take Lexie home. We'll start digging around again in the morning. Tell the other to go home and get some sleep."

"Will do."

* * *

Jenny jumped awake as Gibbs slid into the bed next to her, his hand running over her stomach. "Your hands are freezing, Jethro," Jenny protested.

"Mmmm," he mumbled into the back of her neck, kissing the soft skin their.

Smiling, Jenny wriggled onto her back. "How's the case?"

"Don't ask, ended up surrounded by crying teenage girls." He moved on top of her. "How's Lexie?"

"Completely over her little bit from earlier," Jenny replied, brushing a kiss across his mouth.

"Good," he mumbled, deepening the kiss.

He was just divesting Jenny of her top when her cell phone interrupted the proceedings. Groaning, she answered it, listening for a few seconds before hanging up. "I need to go, we have a new victim."


	11. Chapter 11

**There is smut in this, so if you don't like then avert your eyes :)**

* * *

Jenny grimaced as she took in the body of Madeline Harding face down on the living room floor, blood pooling around her, as well as being splattered across the wall and nearby surfaces, the cordless house phone still clutched in her outstretched hand. "Do I even need to ask what cause of death was?" she asked.

Palmer looked up at her, missing the dry tone in her voice he answered. "Cause of death was exanguination." He repeated it again, letting the word roll off his tongue, "exanguination. I like that word, it's fun to say."

Jenny raised her eyebrows as she heard Michelle Lee give a small giggle behind her, that caused Palmer to blush instantly. Ducky missing that small exchange, replied pointedly, "Yes, such a shame the suffering such a _wonderful _word normally causes our victims."

Swallowing nervously, Palmer muttered apologetically, "Sorry Doctor, I'll just go and get the trolley out of the van."

"I'll help," Michelle piped up, scurrying along behind the departing Palmer, causing Jenny's eyebrows to skyrocket even further. She'd have to keep a careful eye on that situation.

Turning back to Ducky, she saw that he was attempting to conceal a small smile. "What is it?"

He shook his head and gave a small chuckle "I have to admit," he told her. "To being rather fond of that word myself. I really just wish that Dr Palmer would think before he decides to speak."

Jenny laughed lightly. "You have met some of the members of myself and Jethro's teams?"

"Very true," he replied, his smile deepening.

"So." Jenny glanced down at the body. "What happened?"

His face fell. "It looks as though she was stabbed repeatedly and violently. I believe whatever happened started in the kitchen before ending out here as Mrs Harding attempted to escape from her attacker. It would appear, although I cannot confirm until I get her back to Autopsy, that she was stabbed in both her front and back. We believe she dialed 911 herself but was unable to ask for help, so police were sent out to investigate the call, when they got here-" He tailed off and shook his head, then nodding his head towards the kitchen, told her, "I believe the remainder of your team are through there, taking pictures and samples."

"I'll go see what still needs done then," Jenny replied, trying not to look into Madeline Harding's empty, glazed over eyes as she walked past her.

* * *

"Where's Mommy?" Lexie asked, peering around the kitchen in confusion.

"She had to go to work," Gibbs told her.

"Oh." Lexie frowned for a moment before looking back up at him in delight. "So if you're still here does that mean you're off today?"

"No," he replied, bemusedly. "It means that I'm stuck getting you ready."

"Why can't you just be off?" Lexie pouted. "I don't want to go to day-care and I'm not saying sorry! Mrs Kelly made me say it yesterday and I didn't mean it, so I'm not saying it again and I will never ever be sorry I pushed her!" Lexie told him vehemently.

Gibbs stared at her flushed, indignant face for a moment, knowing he had to tread carefully. "I'm not going to make you apologize again," he told her. "As long as you know that it doesn't matter what anyone says to you, you're not to hurt them."

"I know," Lexie muttered. "But she wouldn't stop, even though I told her to."

"Well if she does it again then just walk away."

Lexie nodded and then added, "She wouldn't be able to do it again if you and Mommy got married."

Rubbing at the back of his head, Gibbs replied slowly, "It's not as simple as that, Lex."

"Yes it is. And," she beamed up at him. "I could be a bridesmaid, or a flower girl. I'd really like to be a flower girl."

Gibbs leaned over the table and whispered conspiratorially, "You know what I'd really like?"

"What?" Lexie leaned forward, delighted with her new role as confidant.

"For you to eat your cereal."

Lexie frowned at him. "That's a boring wish," she told him, although she complied, chewing her way through another mouthful. After her second she got the gleam in her eyes that always made Gibbs feel uncomfortable - as it always meant she was up to something. Right on cue, she looked up at him, her eyes wide, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Daddy?"

"What?"

"If I eat all my cereal like you want me to, will you marry Mommy like I want you to."

Gibbs chuckled and shook his head. "Nope, sorry Lex but it doesn't work like that."

The spoon dropped back into the bowl and she told him primly, "Well then I don't see the point in eating cereal I don't like."

The smile turned into a frown as he watched Lexie stand up from the table and flounce away. He saw no point in fighting this battle, and so called after her, "Well go and brush your teeth then."

"No," she called back. "Don't want to."

Letting out a low growl, Gibbs decided enough was enough and followed her. This was going to be a long morning.

* * *

Jenny smiled as Gibbs slipped into the elevator beside her, his hand slamming into the stop button as soon as the silver doors had slid shut. "So," she drawled. "How did getting Lexie ready this morning go?"

"Slowly," he replied. His eyes roaming appreciatively over her blouse and skirt.

"Oh well, you obviously got there in the end." She stepped closer to the control panel, "Are you going up or down?"

"Down to see Abby," he told her, his eyes moving to her backside.

"Perfect, I'm going to see Ducky."

Just as she moved to hit the switch, he grabbed her wrist, whirling her so that her back was against the door. "Jethro!" she gasped. "What the Hell do you think you're doing?"

His mouth trailed from the curve up her shoulder to her ear. "I seem to remember," he whispered gruffly. "Being left high and dry last night. And you promising me that if that happened I'd get to ravish you. In here."

Jenny swallowed heavily as she felt him nip at her ear lobe. Her eyes fluttered shut for a moment. "I have work to do," she moaned quietly, as one of his hands cupped her breast through her clothes, brushing his thumb over an already sensitized nipple.

He chuckled softly, "I know. Think of this as foreplay, because the next time I get you alone in here…" He trailed off, seeing no need to verbalize the last part, knowing at least part of her would now be thinking about this all day. And with that promise still ringing in her ears, he kissed her deeply, pulling her bottom lips into his mouth, nipping at it softly.

Her fingers curled into his shoulders and hair, tugging him closer, and she gave a whimper of protest when he finally pulled away, his blue eyes aflame. His eyes stayed locked onto hers as he straightened her already mused clothing before pulling her away from the door and finally re-starting the elevator. Abby's lab was the first stop, and he shot her an almost boyish grin as he stepped off the elevator. Waiting until the doors had closed again, Jenny let out a whoosh of breath. She hated it when he teased. Actually, no. What she hated was when he teased and then didn't finish what he started, and as a result she'd be frustrated for the rest of the day. Although, she mused, that was most definitely part of his plan. Well two could play at that game, and next time they were stuck in here she was going to make sure that he was the one begging.

* * *

Ducky glanced up as the doors to Autopsy opened with a swish, and smiled when he saw Jenny walk through them. "You're just in time," he told her. "Although I'm afraid Agent Lee bet you here."

Jenny glanced over to where her probationary Agent was standing next to Palmer, and only just resisted the urge to shake her head in disbelief. She didn't think they were involved - yet - but they really weren't very subtle. Instead of commenting on Agent Lee's sudden fondness of Autopsy, she turned to Ducky, replying, "Just in time for what?"

"I can tell you in much more detail how Madeline Harding met her fate. There are two stab wounds to her chest, and numerous slashes to her hands and arms that indicate she attempted to shield herself from the blows. I found skin underneath her fingernails that suggest she also attempted to fight off her attacker. I believe it was at this point she tried to get into the living room to dial 911, and it was at that point that her attacker stabbed her three times in the back, puncturing her spinal cord and piercing her aorta. Death would have came rather quickly after that I'm afraid."

Jenny grimaced at the grisly story. "I take it the skin samples are already en-route to Abby?"

"Of course."

Nodding, Jenny turned her attention to Michelle. "Do you have anything yet?"

Michelle jumped, her slavish adoration of Palmer having been interrupted, she blushed. "N-No," she stuttered. "Although Josh has informed Captain Harding of his wife's death, and Will is tracing Mrs Harding's movements last night, after she left here."

Jenny frowned for a moment, her mind jumping back to how cagey Madeline had seemed near the end of yesterday's interview. "There was no signs of forced entry, was there?"

"No."

"Well then maybe she invited her attacker in. Agent Lee I'd like you to trace all calls made from both her cell and home phone in the hours leading up to her death."

Michelle nodded. "Of course." and with one last long look at Palmer, she turned and left the room.

* * *

Jenny simply stared at Abby in disbelief. "Nothing?" she echoed. "No one in that entire database matches the DNA found under Madeline Harding's nails." Jenny scowl deepened as Abby shook her head and replied, "Nope, but once you have a suspect I can test it and-" she stopped talking when she saw the look on Jenny's face.

She hadn't been expecting this, she'd expected the killer to be military, the same person who had killed Leah Davis, and to have gotten onto that base un-noticed surely Leah Davis's killer had a connection to the base. Pinching the bridge of her nose, Jenny tried to decide what she should do next.

Right on cue, Michelle skittered into the lab and Jenny's head snapped up. "Problem?" she asked, her tone quiet and dangerous.

The younger woman twisted her hands nervously and then nodded, "No calls were made from the house phone. We haven't been able to locate Madeline Harding's cell phone though. I tried to get the company she holds the contract with to give me the details, but they want a warrant."

"So go get one!" Jenny snapped.

Michelle nodded once and then darted off again as quickly as her legs could carry her. Jenny turned to see Abby staring her at anxiously, "You ok?" she asked.

"Fine," Jenny mumbled. No matter how much she liked the young Goth, she wasn't about to tell her that it wasn't just the frustration of this case that was getting to her, but sexual frustration as well. She really was going to kill Jethro when she got her hands on him. Letting out one last irate sigh, she turned on her heel and strode away from the lab, towards the elevators. Pushing the call button, she was gratified when the doors immediately opened, however this feeling was quickly replaced by one of annoyance when she realised that it was heading down when she'd wanted to go up. Leaning against the wall, she closed her eyes for a brief second, hoping that she wouldn't need to make small talk with whoever stepped through the doors. She reopened her eyes just as the doors re-opened at Autopsy level, revealing a slightly smug looking Jethro. "What have you done?" she asked suspiciously.

"Cracked Dinozzo's neck," he replied as he stepped into the confined face.

"I don't even want to know why," Jenny murmured.

Gibbs gave a small chuckle. It had been a demanding day so far - what with the discovery of a second body - and it was barely past lunchtime. He needed distracting, he needed not to think about work for a while, and he needed more than anything to follow through on his promise to ravish Jenny.

His hand hit the button, and the elevator juddered to a halt. Jenny didn't look surprised, she merely arched an expectant eyebrow at him. He moved to her, crowding her in, pushing her against the wall, his head bending to hers, his mouth brushing an insistent kiss against her lips.

She kissed him back, demanding more from him, her fingers twisting in his hair. He drew back for breath, and found himself abruptly slammed against the wall as she somehow managed to reverse their positions. He made a muttered noise of protest, and belatedly noticed that she dropped to her knees, her nimble fingers already having undone his belt buckle. "Jen," he groaned. "I thought the deal was that I'd ravish you."

"You should have thought about that before this morning's stunt," she told him. Then before he could utter another word of protest, she pushed the bottom half of his clothing to the floor. He was already half hard, and her tongue flickered out, tracing the sensitive skin of his sac. She smirked as he gave a small groan, and her elegant fingers wrapping around his growing length, as her mouth drew one ball into her mouth, sucking it gently.

His hips bucked and he moaned involuntarily. It was heaven and hell all at once, and he could barely keep his eyes open.

Once she had given the same attention to both sides, Jenny moved slightly, her fingers switching to cup his sac, fingers caressing him, while her tongue ran up the thickened vein on his now pulsating length. She paused momentarily at the engorged tip, before flicking her tongue along the sensitised slit, and then engulfing it with her mouth.

His breathing was harsh and uneven now, his fingers tangling in her hair, desperate for her to keep going, while at the same time not wanting it to stop. His hips began to thrust involuntarily, muttered pleas falling from his lips. Jenny could feel how close he was, could feel his muscles tense in preparation of his imminent release, and so she stopped and drew back abruptly.

Gibbs couldn't help it, he let out a strangled cry, his eyes snapping open. She gave him a smug smile. "I believe you wanted to ravish me," was all she said.

It was all the encouragement he needed, and her back was up against the wall within seconds, her skirt wrenched up around her waist, her legs wrapped around his waist and her hands on his shoulders. His fingers impatiently pushed the thin fabric of her panties to one side, testing her. He was slightly surprised at how wet she was already, but his need for her quickly began to overwhelm that thought. Nonetheless he slid two fingers into her, curling them, searching for the spot that made her cry out. He found it quickly, his thumb pressing on her clit as he flexed his fingers against it. She bucked and cried out, her head falling against the wall. Smirking, Gibbs kept at it, his lips finding hers, swallowing any sounds she made. As her muscles began to contract around him, he removed his hand and thrust hard into her. She screamed into his mouth and came instantly. He waited until the tremors had subsided before picking up pace, he knew she had another one in there and he was determined to make her scream again before he let go.

It didn't take long, the fast insistent rhythm of his thrusts combined with his skilled fingers teasing her sensitive bundle of nerves had her groaning his name again much quicker than he could have anticipated, but then she'd always been damn near insatiable. This time as the spasm wracked her body, he let go and joined her, his vision blurring as he pushed deep and stayed there. Still inside her, he used the hand that wasn't bracing them against the wall, to tilt her face to his, kissing her languidly, with neither one of them caring about their current location, and merely content to be with each other for a few more brief moments.

* * *

"Did you get the warrant?" Jenny asked, when she managed to make herself look respectable enough to return to her desk and face her team.

"Yup," Will replied, glancing up. "Josh and Michelle are on their way to the-" He was interrupted by the phone. "That'll be them," he grinned. Answering the phone, he listened for a few moments before hanging up, looking decidedly pale.

Jenny's eyes narrowed in concern. "What is it?"

He swallowed heavily for a moment, as though trying to compose himself. "Madeline Harding only made one phone call on her mobile last night."

"Right, and who was it to?" Jenny asked impatiently.

Will finally met her gaze, looking slightly tortured. "Grace Dillon," he replied wearily.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm actually quite impressed by how quickly I updated this time lol.**

**Jenny's case finishes after the 2nd line break, and Gibbs case is still Red Cell**

* * *

Jenny eyed the woman in front of her, watching carefully as Grace Dillon tugged nervously at the long sleeves of her cardigan. She waited a few more seconds - noting the fact that she refused to make eye contact with her. Finally she asked, "Why did Madeline Harding call you last night?"

Grace shrugged. "She wanted to talk to me, wanted me to give Jason an alibi for the night Leah died."

"And what did you say?"

"I said I wouldn't lie for him."

"Did you go round to see her?"

Grace's eyes slid almost imperceptibly to the left and then back again before she replied. "No, I didn't."

Catching the tell, Jenny continued, "After you spoke to her, what did you do for the rest of the night?"

"I stayed in my flat, watched some TV."

"Is there anyone who can verify that?"

"No," Grace replied, tugging at her cardigan sleeve again.

Jenny gave her a casual smile. "It's quite hot in here, isn't it?"

"I suppose," came the uncertain reply.

"Feel free to take that off if you're too warm," Jenny nodded toward the cardigan.

Grace's eyes widened. "No," she replied quickly. "I'm fine."

Jenny's kept her face impassive. "Your choice." Her eyes travelled over the younger woman's face again. "As you're the last person who spoke to Madeline, and you don't have a solid alibi, I am going to have to ask you to provide us with a DNA sample."

She looked up, a mixture of horror and terror spreading across her face. "DNA," she echoed.

"Yes," Jenny confirmed, nodding. "Madeline attempted to fight off her killer and as a result we were able to take skin samples from underneath her nails."

"I don't see why you need to take mine."

"To rule you out," Jenny replied calmly. "Of course I could always get a warrant if you don't want to give us a sample voluntarily."

For a moment, Grace just stared at her, her eyes filling with tears she finally whispered, "I didn't intend to hurt her, I didn't plan it."

"She knew that you pushed Leah Davis, didn't she?"

Swallowing almost torturously, the brunette burst into tears. "Not at first," she sobbed.

"But she knew about your affair with her?"

Grace looked up, startled. "How did you know?" She shook her head. "I don't suppose that really matters." she bit down on a perfectly manicured nail. "Madeline caught us kissing once, that woman always seemed to know everything that happened on the base. I had no idea that Leah was having an affair with Jason, she….she told me she loved me, I thought I was the only one. When I walked in on them together I just couldn't believe it, Leah chased after me, told me it was over that she'd wanted a baby and now she had that the affair was over." Her eyes slid back to Jenny's face. "I knew how unhappy she'd been, and I ask her to leave Harry, that we could be a family, the three of us. She turned me down, said she loved me but that she wanted a proper family, but that we could keep seeing each other." Grace gave a bitter laugh. "I told her where she could stick that idea. I opened my car boot, I keep my shoes for driving in there since I can't drive in heels. As I turned, Leah grabbed my arm and I pushed her away. I didn't mean to hurt her, and she honestly didn't hit her head that hard," she stressed anxiously. "But when I asked her if she Ok she didn't answer. She didn't have a pulse, and I guess I panicked, so I moved her into the bushes, knowing they wouldn't find her until they did the ground checks in the morning."

"So what happened with Madeline?"

Taking a deep breath, Grace replied, "She called me last night, asked me to come round. She said she wanted to talk to me, but wouldn't tell me why. When I got there she told me that you thought Jason had killed Leah, and she was worried that he was being set up. She asked me to come forward, to tell you about my affair with Leah. I knew I couldn't, that you'd start to ask awkward questions. So I told her no. It didn't take long after that for her to connect the dots. She started screaming at me, and said she was phoning the police. There was a knife on the counter and I grabbed it." She ran her hands through her hair. "I wasn't thinking, I just wanted her to be quiet. She managed to push me away, and she scratched up my arm in the process, the next thing I knew she was on the phone. So I stabbed her again. She fell to the floor and I grabbed her mobile because I knew you'd trace the call, took the knife and got the Hell out of there."

Jenny gave a slight nod, and getting to her feet, she left the woman sitting in the interrogation room.

* * *

"What did you find?" Jenny asked her team.

"Grace's car had a trace of Leah Davis's blood on the boot. We also found the knife used to kill Madeline Harding along with her phone and blood soaked clothing in a bin bag in her flat," Josh informed her.

Letting out a low sigh, Jenny glanced over to where Will was sitting hunched over his desk and frowned. Turning back to Josh, she told him, "Take Michelle and charge Grace Dillon with one count of manslaughter and with the murder of Madeline Harding."

Nodding, Josh and Michelle walked out of the bull-pit. Once they were gone, Jenny walked over to Will's desk. "What's wrong?" she asked him.

He glanced up at her, and looking like a puppy dog that had been kicked hard, replied, "I never checked her alibi for the night Leah Davis died. Maybe if I had, she wouldn't have been able to kill Mrs Harding."

Letting out a sharp exhale of breath, Jenny hitched her hip up onto the edge of his desk. "I'm not going to lie to you, you should have gotten an alibi from her. But without a motive it's unlikely that she would have been held. Madeline Harding should have told us about the affair in the beginning."

"But you still knew about it?" Will's eyes narrowed and he asked, "How did you know?"

"I knew that Madeline wasn't telling us the whole truth, and when I saw Grace sitting there I realised what she'd been hinting at the previous day."

"I should have known there was more to it," Will groaned. "You knew!"

"We all make mistakes, and yes you made a big one, but it's one that you'll never make again. It wasn't just your fault, it was a catalogue of errors that led up to Madeline's death and ultimately the blame falls at Grace Dillon's door."

Will gave a small, sad sigh. "I don't think I'll ever see it that way," he told her.

Jenny squeezed his shoulder lightly, knowing that nothing else she said would make him feel any better.

* * *

"I want Daddy to read me my story," Lexie pouted, her small eyebrows creasing into a frown.

"I know, but Daddy's working late," Jenny replied calmly as she opened the now creased book.

"Why?"

"Because he has to."

"Why?"

Jenny glanced over the top of the book and told her daughter warningly, "Do not start that tonight."

"Start what?" The little girl asked innocently.

"You know what. Now do you want me to read to you or not?"

"Not," Lexie replied decisively.

"Fine," Jenny sighed, closing the book over. "I'll just tuck you in then."

"Ok," Lexie nodded. Then looking up she gave her mom a small smile and asked, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can."

"If Daddy asked you to marry him would you say yes?"

Jenny's hands faltered on the duvet cover. "I don't think we should be talking about this."

"You said you'd answer my question."

"No," Jenny replied carefully. "I said you could ask a question."

"That's the same thing, if you weren't going to answer it then you shouldn't have let me ask it," Lexie pointed out sagely.

"Sweetheart why do you want your Daddy and me to get married?"

"Because if you get married then you'll have to be together forever, and it won't just be the two of us like it was before we came here."

Giving her daughter a small smile, Jenny brushed a curl off her puckered forehead as she told her, "Just because people get married it doesn't mean that they'll stay together forever. Your Dad and I love each other, which is what really matters, and even if we ever do split up, then you'll still get to see your Dad as often as you want. I promise you."

"I still want you to get married though," Lexie sniffed. "I want us to be a real family."

"We are a real family," Jenny assured her.

"But Mommy, if you and Daddy love each other then you should get married, that's what you're meant to do if you love someone," Lexie insisted.

Pressing a kiss to Lexie's cheek, Jenny told her, "One day when you're older you'll know it's not as simple as that."

"Yes it is."

Sighing, Jenny tucked the covers into Lexie's sides. "Goodnight, Lex."

She'd just got to her feet when she heard the small voice chirp, "Mommy?"

"Yes."

"You didn't answer my question."

Jenny simply stared at her daughter for a moment, and then finally replied, "Yes."

Lexie smiled up at her, a wide beam of a grin spreading across her face. "Good." And then turning onto her side she tugged both Roxie and Jake closer into her, and called over her shoulder, "Shut the door, please."

Frowning, Jenny left the room, feeling as though she'd somehow managed to walk into a trap.

* * *

Letting himself in the front door, Gibbs let out a groan at the residual stiffness left in his muscles from the beating he'd taken. He might have came out on top, but right now he didn't feel like he had.

Throwing his truck keys onto the side table, he cracked his neck. Just five months ago he doubted this event would have bothered him so much, but now he had his family to consider. The thought of his two girls prompted a smile to rise unbidden. He wanted to be here for them, and so his mortality was so much more of an issue than before. Heading up the stairs, he realised that even though it was late, and she'd be sleeping, he wanted to see his little girl. He paused in front of the doorway, pushing the door open slowly.

As he stepped into the room, Roxie's head snapped up and she gave a low growl until she realised it was someone she knew and lowered her head back to the bed and snuggled into Lexie's side. The action caused Gibbs smile to deepen, and he winced as the skin around his split lip tightened. Stepping up to the bed, he crouched down beside Lexie's bed, and tugged her covers up closer around her, noting that the dog was now actually sleeping under the covers with her.

Rocking forward on his heels, he kissed the top of Lexie's head, his hand stroking over her tiny clenched fists. Somehow this made him feel so much better, just seeing her face and knowing that she was safe and that she was happy made everything worth while.

The dog gave a large sigh that snapped Gibbs out of his reverie, he glanced over at the dog, who was staring at him almost impatiently. Chuckling softly, he patted her fur, muttering, "I'm going. Watch her."

As if she could understand, the dog moved her paw over Lexie's side protectively. Throwing one last look at his sleeping daughter, Gibbs left the silent room.

As her bedroom door creaked open, Jenny looked up from her book and frowned in concern. Throwing her book to one side, she pushed herself off the bed and made her way towards Gibbs. Her fingers traced over his bruised and battered face. "What happened?" she asked.

"Suspect didn't like the idea of being arrested. I still won though," he told her almost smugly.

Despite herself, Jenny smiled. "I'd hate to see the other guy then."

Laughing, Gibbs lowered his mouth to hers, and despite the nagging pain it caused, he refused to stop, instead he deepened the kiss and backed her towards the bed. Jenny pulled her mouth away for a brief second. "Jethro," she mumbled. "You're hurt."

"Don't care," he growled. "I want you, Jen."

"I want you too," she told him, her mouth returning to his.

He dropped onto the bed and Jenny stepped in-between his knees, her fingers tugging his polo shirt over his head before returning to trace her hands over his chest, fingers curling into the hair smattered across it.

As his calloused hands slipped under her cami top, Jenny gave a shiver and a small moan. Her head falling back slightly as he pushed the silken material up and over her tingling breasts and then over her head, letting it fall to the floor.

His hands fastening around her waist, Gibbs lowered himself onto his back and then rolled them so that he was on top of her, his hand sliding up to cup her breast, his thumb brushing slowly back and forth across the tightening nipple.

Breaking their kiss, he moved to fasten his mouth onto the neglected breast, tugging the taut bud into his mouth, suckling hard. Jenny's back arched, her head falling backwards she gasped, her mouth falling open. "Jethro," she whimpered.

She felt him smile against her skin, and her hands trailed to his waist, fingers deftly undoing his belt buckle, she somehow managed to manoeuvre his trousers off and onto the floor. As her fingers dipped teasingly underneath the band of his boxers, he pushed his hips into hers, his erection grinding against her centre, provoking a sharp gasp from her.

Lifting his weight up onto one arm, Gibbs stared down at Jenny, his fingers still toying with her nipple. His eyes darkened as he took in the way her hair flamed against the pillows, and admired the blush that was spreading across her body, along with the glistening glow of the tiny beads of sweat forming on her skin. Smiling, he let his hand trail lazily down her side and tugged the small sleep shorts she was still wearing off her hips.

He pressed a small kiss to her naval, before nuzzling the soft skin of her inner thighs, revelling in her mewl of delight. His hands grasping under her knees, he spread her legs further apart and pressed a hard closed mouth kiss to her clit, before pulling it into his mouth, laving it gently with his tongue. Moving one hand from her leg, he let his fingers dance along her opening, before pushing insistently inside her, scissoring his two fingers, stretching her, and then pressing forward until she gave a sharp moan.

Jenny felt her toes curl into the bed sheets, her hands flying to Jethro's head, holding him where he was as her hips began to undulate softly against his sinful mouth. She bit down on her lip. It was so good she wanted to scream. Her breath was coming in pants now, and she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold on for.

His fingers twisted again, his mouth becoming more insistent. Every gasp and groan made his need to push her to edge grow. Her grip in his hair tightened, and her legs wrapped around his head as she arched, a babbling stream of incoherent words falling from her mouth as her muscle clenched in a series of powerful spasms.

When the rush had finally past, Jenny blinked her eyes open slowly, her glazed green eyes locking onto his almost predatory gaze. She licked her lips invitingly as he moved up the bed towards her, kicking off his boxers on the way.

She pulled him towards her, her legs locking around his waist, she bucked her hips into his, smiling against his skin when he groaned harshly. Moving slightly, he pushed his hips forward, sinking into her heated flesh with a ragged groan. "You feel so good, Jen," he told her.

Jenny gave a moan in lieu of a reply, thrusting up against him as her teeth scrapped the skin of his shoulder.

They moved together slowly. His thrusts growing more forceful as he moved deeper within her, hands exploring sweat soaked skin. Their gasps of delight mingling and breaking through the silence of the room.

"Faster," Jenny whispered, her moans growing louder as he picked up the pace of his thrusts. She searched for his hand with hers, her fingers entwining with his when she found it. They pressed their foreheads together, mouths open as they both struggled for breath.

Twisting his hips slightly, Gibbs thrust hard, prompting a sharp scream from Jenny as her muscles began to convulse. Groaning harshly, Gibbs kissed her hard and pressed deep inside her as his own release washed over him, the resulting spasms wracking his body.

As they came down from their combined high, the kiss grew more languid, and they stayed locked together, their hips still rocking slowly together. Pushing a damp strand of hair off her forehead, Gibbs stared into her dazzling eyes. He saw her smile, and felt her hand caress the side of his face, and he heard himself say, "Marry me, Jenny."


	13. Chapter 13

**I didn't mean to keep you waiting as long as you did for this chapter, but I've been swamped and I found it really difficult to get right. In fact I'm still not happy with it.**

**Still I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

"Marry me, Jenny."

Jenny stared at him for a moment, her mouth opening and then closing again as she quickly realised that she really couldn't conduct this conversation while he was still inside her. She pushed lightly at his shoulder, and thankfully he took the hint. As he rolled off her, her muscles contracted lightly around him, protesting the movement and she bit down on her bottom lip to stifle a whimper. She turned to face him, finding him propped up on one elbow staring at her intently, his arm reaching out to stroke her bare arm. Jenny took a deep breath and asked, "Why?"

It was Gibbs turn to stare. Out of all the answers he'd expected, this wasn't among them, and he knew that the wrong answer could prove to be catastrophic. "I'm an old fashioned guy, Jen. I want us to be a family."

He only just caught the flash of disappointment that ran across her face before she composed herself. "Jethro," she sighed. "I won't marry you just to make our five year old happy. We'd be going into it for all the wrong reasons. Anyway," she shrugged, somehow managing to sound nonchalant. "We're happy the way we are, we don't need a piece of paper." Then without turning to look at him, she manoeuvred herself out of the bed, grabbing the robe that lay on the floor, shrugged it on and left the room.

Gibbs flopped back onto the bed as he heard her footsteps tread lightly down the stairs. He pushed a hand through his dishevelled hair and let out a heavy sigh. That hadn't went well. He lay for a moment, feeling more battered from the experience of a few moments ago than he had from the beating he'd taken that evening. After a brief moment he pushed himself to his feet and then tugging on his jeans he began rooting around the bedroom.

* * *

Jenny barely looked up from her mug of coffee when Jethro walked in. "We need to talk," he told her.

Placing her mug down onto the counter, Jenny turned away from him and gave a small sigh. "No, we don't Jethro, it's fine."

He moved behind her, his hands bracing themselves on the table either side of her, effectively trapping her. Leaning forward, he brushed her hair away from her cheek and over her shoulder. Placing a small kiss to the curve of her neck, he told her, "I didn't propose to you to make Lexie happy. You both mean everything to me, and I want you to be a permanent part of my life-"

"I'm not going anywhere," Jenny interrupted him.

"I know that but-" he let out an aggravated sigh, he wasn't good at the talking bit, he had always been better at showing his feelings with actions. His head dropped into the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent.

Taking advantage of his silence, Jenny continued, "We don't need a piece of paper to tell us what we already know."

Gibbs let out a small grumble. "It's not just a piece of paper," he growled. He sighed again in frustration. Marriage meant a lot to him, it was probably why he'd rushed into it so many times, because of what it symbolized. But this time it was different, he wanted to marry Jenny, wanted to be able to call her his wife. He pushed a strand of hair away from the side of her face and whispered, "And this has nothing to do with Lexie's latest obsession-"

Jenny gave a snort of disbelief at that. "The two just happened to miraculously coincide," she stated sharply.

"I've thought about this for a lot longer than Lexie has."

"Given your track record Jethro, I doubt that."

He didn't rise to the bait. Although the proposal itself had been somewhat unplanned, he wasn't lying, and he could prove it. Digging into his jean pocket, he tugged out the platinum diamond ring, and holding it between his thumb and forefinger moved it so that she could see it in front of her. She gave a sharp gasp and whirled around to face him. "When did you get that? You've had a case, you haven't had time."

He gave her a slow smile. "I got it just after you and Lexie moved in. I've been trying to figure out the best time and place to ask you. And I suppose that yes, Lexie parroting on about us getting married brought the issue back into focus and that tonight's proposal wasn't planned, but that doesn't change anything." He stared at her determinedly, telling her gravely, "I love you Jenny, now marry me."

Jenny merely stared at him for a moment, blinking in disbelief. He'd never said he loved her before. Oh she knew that he did, he showed it often enough, but the words had never passed his lips. She stared up into his blue eyes and was amazed to note that they actually held a note of fear in them. This meant everything to him, and she knew it. She swallowed heavily, marriage had never interested her - until she'd met Jethro. Although even afterwards it hadn't exactly plagued her every waking thought, she just knew that if he ever asked she'd most likely say yes, and that the thought of marrying him didn't terrify her - although given that the man had managed three divorces in the space of ten years, it probably should have.

She let out a rush of breath that she didn't even realise she'd been holding in. The relief she felt now she knew he wasn't just asking because their daughter felt he should was overwhelming and she found that she wanted to say yes, even after the debacle that his proposal had turned into. She shuffled closer to him, tipping her head upwards so that she could stare right into his eyes, she whispered softly, "Yes."

His face relaxed, his tightly drawn mouth relaxing into one of his genuine smiles, the one that made her stomach tighten and then dissolve into butterflies. He laughed, tugging her into his arms while simultaneously pushing the ring onto her finger. Jenny smiled up at him, her hand resting on his cheek. "I just have one condition," she told him. "I don't want a big wedding. Just us, Lexie and two witnesses, that's it."

He nodded. "Fine," he told her. "But I have a condition as well."

"Oh you do?" she replied, eyes sparkling.

"Yes. I want to marry you as soon as I can."

"Well I suppose we've beat about the bush for long enough," Jenny grinned. "But for now, I think we should celebrate."

Gibbs felt that if his smile got any bigger then his lip would burst again. He lowered his face to hers, asking, "What do you have in mind?"

She brushed her lips against his teasingly, before replying, "If you come upstairs I'll be more than happy to show you."

* * *

Lexie crawled up the middle of her parent's bed, using her knees to push a gap between them. As she finally reached the pillows, she fell down with a tired 'humph' and was just about to wriggle under the covers when she noticed the cuts and bruises on her Dad's face. Frowning, she slid back off the bed and headed towards the bathroom, grabbing whatever supplies she thought she might need before heading back into the bedroom.

This time she headed to her Dad's side of the bed, and climbing onto the mattress, set about her task.

Gibbs blinked his eyes open slowly, grimacing as he felt something wet and stinging brush across his battered face. As the sleepy haze lifted, his eyes focussed on Lexie's face, which held an expression of deep concentration. "Lexie, what are you doing?"

"Making your cuts better," came the easy reply.

"With what," Gibbs asked warily.

"These." Grinning at him happily, she held up Jenny's expensive face wipes and Gibbs only just managed to stifle a groan. "I also got these," she told him, holding up a box of plasters.

"I don't need a plaster."

"Daddy," Lexie sighed impatiently. "You're the patient, you're supposed to do what I say."

It was at this point that a snort of laughter emanating from Jenny's direction, and when Gibbs glanced over at her, he saw that she was wide awake, her shoulders shaking slightly as she laughed.

Turning his attention back to his daughter, Gibbs tugged her down and pulled her in between himself and Jenny, tickling her stomach mercilessly until tears of laughter ran down her cheeks. Finally he stopped, and Lexie lay giggling, looking from one parent to the other. "What are we doing today?" she finally asked.

"We're going shopping," Jenny replied easily. "You're going to need a new dress."

"I am?" Lexie asked, looking perplexed.

Gibbs and Jenny exchanged a smile over their daughter's head, with Jenny replying, "Yes you are."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

Jenny let out a deep breath and smoothed her hands down her dress, smiling as she did so. She twisted slightly so she could see if it was sitting properly at the back - it was. A small voice resonated clearly behind her. "You look really pretty, Mommy."

Turning, Jenny smiled at her daughter, who was standing in the doorway her hands clasped neatly in front of her own dress. She knew that she might be slightly biased, but Jenny thought that Lexie looked absolutely adorable. Her red curls were brushed back and half was tied back in a sage green bow that matched her Mom's dress. She had on a white sleeveless dress, the top of which was covered in glitter, and separated from the flare of the skirt by a tie in the same colour as the bow in her hair. Her smile deepening, Jenny told her, "You look very pretty as well, in fact you look beautiful."

Lexie's eyes lit up at the compliment. "You really think so?"

"Definitely."

Giggling, Lexie ran up to her, arms outstretched for a hug, which Jenny granted without hesitation. Holding her close, she reminded her, "Now remember and leave the dog in the kitchen, you don't want black fur all over your white dress."

Looking down at her dress, Lexie nodded gravely, agreeing, "You're right, it would spoil it." She glanced back up at her Mom, her nose crinkling as she asked, "Where are we going today?"

Jenny stared at her for a brief moment, a smile tugging at her mouth. She and Jethro had both decided to keep the impending wedding a secret from Lexie, after all they wanted a very quiet affair and Lexie couldn't keep her mouth shut to save herself. She tapped Lexie's nose lightly, telling her, "It's a surprise."

"I don't like surprises," Lexie huffed.

"You love them," Jenny laughed.

"Not when I want to know now." She batted her eyelashes at her Mom, putting on her best wheedling tone. "Please tell me, pretty please."

"Tell you what?" A deep voice asked from the doorway.

Lexie whirled around and gave a squeal of delight when she saw her Dad standing there. "You'll tell me what we're doing today, won't you?"

Gibbs shook his head, letting out a deep chuckle. "Nope, you'll just have to wait."

Stamping her foot pettily, Lexie pouted, "I don't want to wait, I don't like waiting."

"Tough," came the amused reply. "Now," Gibbs moved closer, his hand landing on Lexie's shoulder, pushing her gently out of the room. "Go and put your shoes on."

Huffing and puffing, Lexie complied with the request and left the room. As she disappeared from view, Gibbs turned his attention to Jenny, his eyes trailing over the long sage green dress she was wearing. It was extremely modest at the front but completely backless, exposing the pale expanse of smooth, creamy skin. A wolfish grin spread across his face as his fingers grazed across the bared skin, his mouth nuzzling into her neck.

Jenny gave a small shiver, stating quietly, "I take it you like my dress then?"

"I'll like it better when it's lying in a crumpled heap on the floor," he informed her gruffly.

"Hmmm, well you have to make an honest woman out of me first." Jenny laughed as she smoothed her hands over his suit clad shoulders. "I forgot how good you look in a suit."

"As long as you don't expect it very often," he told her, his lips brushing softly against hers.

"I've lost a shoe!" Lexie voice bellowed from downstairs, effectively ruin the private moment between her parents.

Jenny reluctantly pulled out of Gibbs embrace, sighing, "I better go and help her find it. Don't want to miss our slot. Are Ducky and Fornell meeting us there?"

Gibbs nodded. "Called them both and they've both already left."

"We should get a move on then," Jenny mumbled as she brushed quickly past him, her eagerness eliciting a smile from Gibbs, not that she noticed.

* * *

Lexie frowned up at the exterior of the courthouse. "This doesn't look like a very good surprise," she told her parents, her tone full of doubt.

Both Jenny and Gibbs exchanged a knowing smile, with Jenny telling the little girl, "Appearances can be deceptive."

"What does that mean?" Lexie questioned.

"It means that sometimes something might look one thing but be the complete opposite."

"Well," Lexie replied, her eyes scanning over the frontage of the building as they moved towards the entrance. "I hope it is more exciting than it looks, or I'm going to be very bored today."

The small family made their way into the building, and Lexie's eyes widened when she spotted Ducky and Fornell waiting for them. "Ducky!" she squealed, running towards the older gentleman and flinging her arms around him. "You're here as well." She giggled as he lifted her up, and continued, "Do you know what the surprise is?"

"I do," he nodded.

"Will you tell me?"

"I think I'll leave that job to your parents," he chuckled.

"But they won't tell me!" Lexie swung round to face them. "Please tell me now?"

Jenny looked at Gibbs, a happy smile on her face. "I suppose we could tell her now, what do you think?"

"I think it's safe enough to tell her now," Gibbs agreed easily.

Jenny moved closer to Lexie, who was still happily cuddling into Ducky and told her calmly, "The reason we came here today is because your Dad and I have decided to get married."

Lexie's eyes widened and she let out a squeal of delight and launched herself into her Mom's arms. "Really?"

"Yes, really," Jenny laughed.

"And can I be a flower girl, or a bridesmaid?"

"Why do you think we got you the dress."

Lexie clapped her hands in delight. "Well let's go then."

"We need to wait our turn," Jenny replied, laughing at her daughter's impatience.

Gibbs smiled deeply as he watched mother and daughter interact, his head only turning away when he saw Fornell approach him out of the corner of his eye. "You," he drawled in amusement. "Really are a glutton for punishment. Once was more than enough for me."

"Diane does tend to have that effect on people," Gibbs replied easily. "Anyway, you know what they say, fourth time lucky."

Fornell gave a wry snort. "That's not the saying. You know it's not too late to change your mind." Gibbs shot him a quick glare, evoking a chuckle from his friend, who slapped him on his shoulder, telling him, "Well I hope it works this time, and I for one can't wait to tell Diane your happy news when I pick up Emily later."

Any reply Gibbs could have made was cut off by the door opening and the officiate calling their names. Moving swiftly forward, he took Jenny's arm and they moved into the room together.

* * *

After the ceremony, Lexie clung to her Dad's hand, beaming happily. "Are we going to have a party now?" she asked.

"Afraid not," Gibbs replied. "Your Mom and I are going away for the night-"

"For a honeymoon?" Lexie asked.

"Sort of," he told her. "But just for one night."

Jenny raised an eyebrow. "Jethro we can't just go away, we don't have anything booked, or anyone to look after Lexie."

"That's where you're wrong," he smirked at her. "Ducky is going to stay at the house tonight, and we are spending the night in a hotel."

"We are?" Jenny asked, a slow smile spreading across her face. She turned to look and Ducky. "And you're fine about watching Lex?"

"Absolutely," Ducky replied. "Mother is visiting her sister this weekend and it will be nice to spend some time with some young blood. Makes me feel much younger myself." He turned to look at the little girl. "That is of course if you don't mind spending time with me this weekend."

"Can we have pizza and popcorn?"

"I don't see why not."

"Then I don't mind." Lexie smiled graciously.

"Good. I also have a present for you, because you did your job so beautifully today."

"I like presents," Lexie squealed, as she took Ducky's hand so he could lead her out to the car. The three remaining adults shared a smile about the small child's excitement. Fornell offered a small genuine smile to the newly weds. "Congratulations you two. I'm afraid I have to get going. Diane gets ratty when I'm not on time."

"Thanks," Gibbs replied, not just referring to the congratulatory message but also for taking part as a witness.

As they watched Fornell leave, Jenny turned her attention to her new husband. "I can't believe you organised for us to get some time alone."

He shrugged. "Well I figured that we should be able to relax on our first night together as a married couple."

"I somehow don't think that relaxing is what you have in mind," Jenny laughed. She kissed his cheek lightly, whispering, "Thank you, Jethro. How did you even manage it? I assume you've already packed."

"Of course," he nodded, as they walked back to the car together.

Jenny eyes narrowed at the smug look on his face and quickly asked, "Jethro, you did pack clothes for me, didn't you?"

* * *

**The next chapter will of course involve smut, and have some Lexie and the team interaction :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**I have some time off right now, so hopefully updates will pick up pace ever so slightly. Although jumping between 2 stories is more difficult than I rememeber it being in the past. That and I really want to start my new story but that would just be insane lol.**

**In the last chapter I meant to thank Jstapny for her help with the American wedding system and also for giving me an idea for the interaction between Lexie and Ducky in this chapter.**

**As for this chapter, the bit after the first line break is rated M, and it really is M. It was originally going to be in Relaxation techniques, which should say something. So if you disaprove of smut don't read it.**

* * *

"But I want to keep it on!" Lexie whined piteously. "It's pretty and I don't want to change."

Staring at the five year olds precariously wobbling lip, Ducky lowered himself so that they were eye to eye. "I know you want to keep wearing your dress, but you don't want it to get ruined by spilling food down it, do you?"

Lexie looked down at her pristine, sparkly white dress and slowly answered, "No."

"Well then, you'll need to get changed into your normal clothes, and you can keep your dress for special occasions."

Lexie's mouth twisted thoughtfully, before she finally nodded. "Ok, I'll go put my jeans on instead." Then looking up at him, she asked hopefully, "But I'll get to wear it really soon, won't I?"

"I'm sure we can find somewhere that you can wear it," Ducky replied cheerfully, standing up he pushed her small shoulder gently, propelling her up the stairs.

She reappeared only moments later, this time dressed in jeans and green t-shirt. Jumping up onto one of the kitchen stools, she smiled adoringly up at Ducky. "I made sure to put my dress away, to keep it looking pretty."

"Good girl." He pulled a large pink box off the counter behind him. "Now I believe that I promised you a present for doing such a good job at being a flower girl today."

Lexie eyes lit up as she took in the box. "What's in it?" she asked awestruck.

Placing the box in front of her, Ducky replied, "Open it and find out."

Almost nervously, the little girl lifted the lid of the box and frowned as she took in the largish turquoise bag that was nestled inside. She unzipped the bag carefully and let out a gasp of delight. "It's my very own doctor's bag!"

"Yes it is," Ducky confirmed. "I thought it was better for you to have a proper kit, rather than using anything you find in the house."

"It's got a stethoscope!" Lexie exclaimed excitedly, having seemingly missed the older man's comment about using whatever came to hand. She examined it carefully. "It's real." She continued her pursuit through the bag, pulling out more bandages, and dressings, along with pods filled with saline, gloves, and anything else she might ever need -although nothing that could be considered dangerous. She beamed up at him in delight, "Thank you."

"You're welcome my dear, although one thing. You have to use this carefully-"

"I will," she assured him hurriedly.

"And not on poor Roxie," he finished.

"Roxie likes it!" she protested.

"My dear, I really don't think the dog enjoys being wrapped in gauze. Now you have to promise me."

"I promise," she mumbled. Looking down at her kit, she picked up her stethoscope. "Ducky will you show me how to listen to my heart?"

"Of course I will, and would you like me to explain how the heart works?"

Lexie's eyes lit up. "Uh huh," she nodded frantically.

"Well we can do that after dinner."

"Are we still having pizza?"

"Of course."

"Good." Lexie watched Ducky as he moved carefully around the kitchen. Then frowning thoughtfully, she asked, "Ducky, are you my granddad?"

Stopping abruptly in his task of pulling out the plates from the cupboard, Ducky turned around to face Lexie, asking, "Why do you ask that?"

"Well you act like granddads are meant to. You're old, you bring me presents and give me lots of hugs and tell me lots of stories about a long long time ago. So," she repeated hopefully. "Are you my granddad?"

"I'm afraid not my dear."

"Oh," Lexie face fell. "I would have liked you being mine." She looked up at him in dismay. "So who is mine?"

For a brief awkward moment, Ducky didn't have an answer. He knew for a fact that Jennifer's father was dead, and he assumed that Jethro's was as well, after all the man had certainly never mentioned him over the years. "I don't think you have one," he finally answered slowly.

"Oh." Lexie face fell and she let out a large sigh. "Oh, ok then." She looked back up at him. "Can you not just be mine anyway? I'd like that." She offered him a small smile as she gazed at him hopefully.

Reaching forward, he squeezed her small hand. "I'd like that too."

"Really!" she squealed.

"I'd be delighted to be your honorary granddad."

"Can I still call you Ducky? Because I like that name."

He laughed happily at the look on the little girl's earnest face. "Of course you can."

* * *

Smiling as she looked around the hotel room, Jenny's eyes alighted on the champagne nestled in an ice bucket. She threw Gibbs a look over her shoulder. "Looks like you really did think of everything."

He gave a small chuckle as he kicked the door shut behind him. Coming up behind her, he let his arm drape around her waist, tugging her into him, his mouth trailing up and down the side of her neck as his calloused fingers traced the smooth, exposed skin of her back.

Tilting her head to the side to allow him better access, Jenny drawled amusedly, "I take it I'm pouring then?"

She felt him laugh against her skin as he drew back. Reaching in front of her, he grabbed the bottle and deftly opened it pouring the fizzy liquid into the two glasses Jenny now held in her hands. She handed him one, and smiling up at him, she clinked her glass against his before taking a long slow sip. Then placing the glass onto the table, she stepped away from him before turning to face him, making sure Gibbs was watching as she slipped the thin spaghetti straps off over her shoulders and let her dress fall to a puddle on the floor, leaving her clad in nothing but a blue thong.

Gibbs felt everything below his belt tighten as his mouth dried up. Jenny shot him a lazy smirk, "I take it you like my something blue."

"Hell, yeah," he replied hoarsely, as he stalked towards her. His hands locked around her small waist as he pulled her into him, pushing her hips into his so she could feel his growing arousal. Bringing his lips down to hers, he kissed her hard, his lips pushing hers apart and letting his tongue explore her mouth. As he kissed her, he felt her hands wrap around the back of his head, her fingers raking through his hair as he backed her towards the large bed that dominated the room, until her legs collided with it and she tumbled backwards, pulling him with her.

Her lips locked onto his, she pushed the suit jacket off over his broad shoulders before her fingers moved to tug at his tie, her legs wrapping around his waist as she pulled the tie from him, letting it flutter to the floor. She had just started to undo the buttons on his shirt, when he pulled away from her. His hands pushing her legs from around his waist.

Jenny let out a low mumble of protest and looked up at him with lust hazed eyes. Gibbs felt his gut clench at the sight of her sprawled out over the bed, waiting for him. Grabbing the bucket of ice, he placed it on the bedside table and grabbing one of the cubes, he leaned over her, grasping both of her wrists together and pushing them above her head with his free hand.

He met her eyes as he lowered the ice to one already erect nipple, watching intently as the moment it made contact with her skin her eyes closed and her back arched as she let out a minute whimper. He circled the stiff bud almost lazily as Jenny bit down on her bottom lip. Placing a chaste kiss to the angle of her jaw, he trailed his mouth down her neck, his mouth fastening onto the neglected breast, his tongue mimicking the actions that he was carrying out with the ice cube.

Jenny let out a low groan, her hips bucking slightly as he switched, his hot mouth latching onto freezing skin, causing goose bumps to break out over her flesh as she shuddered from the feeling. "Jethro!" she gasped.

She felt him smile against her skin, his thumb and forefinger lightly pinching her nipple between them, tugging at it lightly before running the rapidly melting ice over it again. She gasped again, "Jethro, you're teasing me again."

"Just showin' my new wife a good time."

Jenny's lips curved into a smile at the word wife, and she moaned as he grabbed a new cube and ran it slowly down her taut stomach, droplets of water trickling down her sides. Shifting his weight over her, Gibbs ran the ice around her naval, as his other hand toyed with the edge of her thong, his fingers finally curving into one of the thin straps and snapping it easily before pulling it away from her body and letting the ruined material drop to the floor.

Pushing the ice cube into his mouth, he lifted her leg slightly, placing it over his shoulder as he moved his mouth to the back of her knee he traced the thin skin there with the ice, as his fingers sought out her clit, rubbing it gently. Jenny let out a harsh moan at the myriad of sensations. Her back arched and her fingers curled into the sheets as she struggled not to scream.

Her breaths turned to pants as she felt his fingers grow more insistent and he trailed his mouth and the ice up her thigh before suddenly pushing the cube into her. Her eyes shot open and she bucked up in shock, she opened her mouth to protest but the words died in her throat as his tongue thrust inside her, the heat contrasting with cold causing her toes to curl and a small scream to escape from her.

As his fingers upped the pressure on her clit, she pushed her hips further against his mouth unable to now even formulate the words to beg for more, instead letting incoherent sounds and mumbles fall from her lips unheeded between the harsh breaths she was struggling to draw in. Finally she felt the tension snap, a raw scream tearing loose from the back of her throat as her muscles contracted desperately and her head fell back, eyes squeezing shut as she rode out her release.

Once it was over, she was barely aware of the fact that he'd shifted so that he was stretched over her, his mouth brushing against hers, even as his fingers continued to tease the bundle of over sensitized nerves. Uncurling her hands from their death grip on the bed sheets, she curved her fingers around his jaw, pulling his mouth closer tasting herself in his kiss.

Deciding to use his distracted state to her advantage, she pushed him onto his back, straddling him easily she let her fingers toy with the buttons of his shirt. "Just how much do you like this, Jethro?"

"It's easily replaceable," he replied with a knowing smirk.

"Good," she told him as she wrenched it off him, sending the buttons careening across the room. Her mouth trailed over his chest as her fingers pulled almost desperately at his belt buckle, pushing the remainder of his clothing off him the moment it was undone. Kissing him deeply, she raised herself up on her haunches, smiling in anticipation against his lips, as his fingers tightened around her hips, preparing himself for the upcoming onslaught.

His breath caught in his throat as she moved slowly down, her eyes fluttering shut as her muscles adjusted to his intrusion. He watched in avid fascination as she leaned forward, her hands moving to either side of his head before she began to slowly undulate on top of him.

Letting out a groan, his fingers tightened even more into the pale skin of her hips, biting into the flesh - not that she cared less at that moment. He swallowed heavily as her breast swayed with her movements and small beads of sweat began to gather on her flushed skin. He loved watching her like this, falling apart for him, the elegant exterior she presented to the world cracking and leaving behind the side of her only he was allowed to see now.

His possessiveness over her grew slightly, the fact that only he got to see this turned him on more than he ever thought it would have, and he abandoned the more passive role he'd been taking. He sat up quickly, the change in angle drawing a strangled cry from her kiss swollen lips. His originally slow thrusts began to quickly pick up pace, his mouth tracing the beads of sweat that were rapidly appearing across her skin, revelling in the taste and feel of her surrounding him.

He felt his release approaching rapidly now and knew that she was just as close from her keening moans and the fluttering of her muscles around him. He began to thrust even harder, using his hands so he could angle her slightly, knowing he would hit every spot that made her writhe and moan against him as he moved deeper still.

Her nails bit into his back, breaking his skin, and he didn't care less, all he wanted was to hear her scream his name. He didn't have to wait long, only seconds later she fell apart for him and he followed her into the abyss, his vision clouding over as he jerked and groaned, until they both fell exhausted back onto the bed.

* * *

"I can't believe Probie has a date and I don't," Tony groaned as the group made their way to Gibbs front door.

Will gave a small laugh and added, "You think that's unbelievable? Michelle has a date! That girl's even more wound up than McGee."

"Yeah," Tony agreed easily, then looking thoughtful asked, "Do you think maybe the two Probies have hooked up? I mean they have a lot in common, both Probies, both geeks, both in dire need of a social life-"

"He's not the one with nothing to do on a Saturday night," Kate reminded him dryly.

"You know I don't exactly see anyone beating a path to your door, Katie!"

Will leaned over, leering slightly. "I would."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Both of you, grow up."

"Ducky's here!" Abby noted in surprise. "Explains why we couldn't get a hold of him."

Kate frowned at the Morgan. "Maybe we should have phoned first, I don't see Gibbs car here."

"If you phone then it's not a surprise," Abby protested.

"Either way can we hurry up," Tony whined. "The Chinese is getting is getting cold."

Giving a large sigh, Kate knocked on the door, smiling when Ducky answered it, an excited Lexie bouncing behind him. The little girl gave an excited squeal, "What are you doing here?"

"We thought we'd bring some dinner round and watch a film, we've not seen you in ages."

"What did you bring?"

"Chinese," Tony replied, holding up the bag.

"Yum!" Lexie replied. "Did you get prawn crackers?"

"Of course."

Ducky shook his head in disbelief, "You just had pizza."

"I could still have some crackers though," Lexie pointed out smiling. Then tugging on Kate's sleeve, she told her, "Ducky was telling me all about the heart."

"Was he?" Kate smiled.

"Uh huh, did you know that the left side of your heart is bigger than the right, because the left side pumps your blood all around your body and the right side only pumps it to your lungs so it doesn't need to be as big."

Kate's eyes widened slightly. "Oh, oh ok."

Tony stared at her in growing horror. "Oh God! You're turning into a science freak, quick tell me who put Baby in the corner."

Lexie giggled, "Nobody can put Baby in the corner."

Giving her a hug, Tony sighed, "Thank God, there's hope for you yet."

"Yes because being able to recite movie trivia is so cool," Kate drawled.

"I'm just making sure she stays well balanced."

Rolling her eyes, Kate turned to Ducky and asked, "So are Gibbs and Jenny here?"

"No, they've went away for the night."

"Really?" Tony replied, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Kate.

"They're on their honeymoon," Lexie informed the group happily.

Kate and Abby exchanged a look, well aware of the little girl's recent obsession with her parents getting married. Lifting her onto the kitchen stool, Abby told her, "Just because your Mom and Dad have went away for the night, it doesn't mean that they're on their honeymoon."

Lexie stared at her, and spoke slowly, as though she was pointing out the most obvious thing in the world, "Yes it does, because they got married today."

Clearing his throat, Ducky intervened, "It's true, Gibbs and Jenny got married at the courthouse today."

Abby's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Uh huh, I have pictures," Lexie informed her happily.

"I want to see!" Abby squealed excitedly.

Smiling, Lexie picked up her camera and began to show her the pictures that were taken earlier on in the day. Abby sighed, "Oh they look so happy, and your dress is very pretty."

"I know."

Tony looked at the photos and frowned, "When did they even get engaged?"

"I believe that happened only a few weeks ago."

"We'll need to get them a present," Abby pointed out. "Something really nice."

"What though?" Will asked.

"We'll think about it and come up with something."

"Can we please eat now?" Tony whined, "All this excitement has made me really hungry."

"You're always really hungry," Kate scoffed.

* * *

Leaning back against Gibbs chest, Jenny let out a noise of contentment as the warm water and bubbles lapped slowly over them. Tilting her head back, she trailed her lips along his jaw, smiling when she felt him twitch against her lower back. "This is nice," she told him.

Brushing a damp strand of hair away from her cheek, Gibbs gave a small mumble of agreement. His hand catching hers, he smiled slightly at the sight of the two rings on her finger. "No more wearing your ring on a necklace then?" he asked.

"That was only to stop awkward questions, and you know it," Jenny replied easily, as his fingers rubbed gently over hers. She shifted slightly in the water. "I think after this we should order some room service, replenish our energy."

"I feel pretty energetic right now," Gibbs told her, pushing his arousal up against her back.

"I'm sure I can deal with that," Jenny smiled as she twisted onto her front, her knees on either side of his hips as she brushed her centre lazily against his tip.

His fingers dug into her skin and he brushed a kiss over her mouth, as she began to sink onto him, and he thanked God that he'd decided an impromptu honeymoon was a good idea.


	16. Chapter 16

**I've never written TATE, or anything other than JIBBS so I really don't know how in character it is. And between the 2nd and 3rd line break is M rated.**

* * *

Both Kate and Tony watched in amusement as Abby sent them a manic wave as she tottered down the path that led to her flat. As they pulled away from the building, Kate grinned across at Tony, remarking, "You know for all your moaning about having not having a date tonight, I think you had a lot of fun."

Tony gave a shrug, a smile tugging at his lips. "Lexie's a great kid."

Kate nodded, "She is,"

"Wonder why they never asked us to look after her this time?" Tony asked, a fully fledged grin now on his face.

Slapping his arm, Kate replied laughingly, "Yeah it's a complete mystery."

His laughter fading slightly, Tony shook his head. "I can't believe they got married."

"I can," she told him. "Gibbs is traditional-"

"He's been divorced three times!" Tony protested.

Kate scowled at him. "I hate it when you interrupt me. What I was trying to say is that marriage probably means a lot to him and he and Jenny have a life and a family together. I think to him marrying Jenny isn't just the next logical step, it means something-"

"It means that some guys just don't learn," Tony joked. She whacked him again, hard. "Ow!" he wailed childishly. "I was just joking."

"I'm not laughing," Kate replied. "Can't you ever take anything seriously?"

"I take things seriously," Tony grumbled. He looked over at Kate, his expression softening slightly as he added, "And I am happy for them, I hope it works this time."

Kate gave him a small smile. "I think it will, I really think it will."

As he pulled into her street, Tony teased her lightly, "You're just a romantic at heart."

"There's nothing wrong with that," Kate replied, grinning. "Better a romantic than a soulless womanizer."

"Ouch!" Tony laid his palm flat across his chest. "Words can hurt, Katie. Anyway," he grinned. "Should it not be the romantics job to convert the soulless womanizer, make him see the error of his ways."

"You really do watch to many movies. And you're forgetting one very important detail."

"Which is," Tony prompted.

"That the soulless womanizer has to be worth the risk."

"What is life without risk? And the risk makes the romance so much better."

Kate laughed. "I think there are a few people who would disagree."

"Jenny and Gibbs obviously don't though. With his track record they're taking a risk."

Her forehead creasing into a frown, Kate stared at him. "What are you trying to say, Tony?"

He shrugged, his gaze locking onto hers. "Just that maybe something's are worth risking being hurt for."

"Maybe," Kate agreed quietly.

Leaning forward in his seat, Tony brushed his hand against her cheek as he moved closer, only to be interrupted by the shrill noise of his cell. "Shit!" he swore loudly, drawing back as though he'd been burned. Hitting the call answer button, he answered almost reluctantly, "Hey Abby, what's wrong?" He twisted in his seat, glancing into the back of the car. "Yeah, yeah it's here, I'll drop it round, don't worry." He ended the call and threw the phone into the back of the car. He turned to face Kate. "Abby's forgotten her purse and her keys are in there, I'm gonna have to drive back."

Kate nodded, jerkily brushing her hair away from her face. She gave him a small, nervous smile. "It's fine. I'll see you at work on Monday."

"Yeah," Tony muttered. "Monday." He watched her get out the car and head towards her front door. He shook his head, what was with him recently?

* * *

Feeling Jethro shift closer to her, his mouth lowering to the bare exposed skin of her shoulder, Jenny blinked her eyes open and sleepily looked over at the neon numbers on the alarm clock. "It's four in the morning," she grumbled quietly.

"Mmmmm," came the muffled reply, as his arm around her stomach tightened, pressing himself against her back so she could feel his growing arousal.

Jenny's eyes fluttered shut as he found the spot on her neck that made her toes curl. "I suppose I can catch up on sleep later."

His reply came in the form of the hand that wasn't preventing her from turning to face him, cupping a breast, his finger tip rubbing across the tightening nipple, eliciting a moan from her.

She tilted her head back, trying to angle herself so she could kiss him, letting out a frustrated noise when she couldn't reach. Smiling, Gibbs leaned over her, brushing his lips lightly against hers as he pinched the taut nipple between his thumb and forefinger, his smile widening when it caused her back to arch, a strangled whimper eking from her mouth.

Her breathing heavy, Jenny reached back, her fingers wrapping around his tumescent length, slowly caressing him. Tilting her head back, she smiled against his jaw as she heard his breath catch in his throat, his hips bucking into her, his head falling to her shoulder. "Christ, Jen," he groaned. Moving the hand resting on her stomach downwards, he slipped two fingers into her moving them slowly as hiss palm ground against her clit.

She let out a hiss of breath, her hips rocking into his hand. She made to continue her own torture on him, but he grabbed her hand and moved it away, knowing that if she kept that up this would be over way too quickly. "Jethro," she moaned breathlessly. "That's not fair."

Chuckling against her now damp skin, he moved his own hand away, and lifting her leg slightly, slid slowly into her. The movement earned him a sharp gasp, Jenny's fingers curling into the bed sheet as she rocked her hips into his, her muscles clenching greedily around him.

Gritting his teeth in an effort to remain in control, he didn't thrust, instead he rocked slowly against her, moving in deep nudges that had her writhing against him.

Her head fell back against his shoulder, it was altogether too much and not enough sensation. She took in a deep breath, she could feel the hair of his chest brush against her shoulder blades, he was so close to her, his arm around her stomach again, caressing the soft skin as he continued to move at a maddeningly slow pace. Somehow, she managed to open her eyes and her voice hoarse, she pleaded, "Jesus, Jethro, faster."

She could feel him smirk against her, his mouth teasing her neck as his fingers moved to her clit, teasing it skilfully. Reaching backwards, she clung onto his neck, trying to move her own hips faster as she squeezed her muscles around him, drawing out harsh groans.

Finally his control snapped and he thrust hard into her. She let out a cry of pure pleasure as the move caused her to fall apart in a series of rapid contractions that tugged him over the edge with her.

When it was over, and they were both still panting, Jenny managed to wriggle round so that she was facing him. Hooking a leg around his waist, she smiled sleepily up at him, placing a chaste kiss to his collarbone before they both fell fast asleep, completely exhausted.

* * *

Catching sight of Jethro lounging in the doorway to their bathroom, Jenny stopped brushing her hair when she saw the look in his eyes and turned to face him. "We don't have time," she laughed. "We have to be out of here in less than half an hour and I'm still not dressed."

He scowled slightly as he moved slightly closer and tugged her towel loose so that it fell in a puddle at the bottom of her feet. She half heartedly glared at him. "I mean it, we don't have time."

"Doesn't mean I can't enjoy the view," he replied, trademark smirk in place.

Rolling her eyes, she strolled past him and grabbed the clothes he'd packed for her, tugging them on. Looking up she saw that he was still watching her. "Don't you have anything else to do?" she asked teasingly.

"Nope."

Pulling the sweater over her head and freeing her curls from its neckline, she moved up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing a kiss to his mouth. "Thank you," she whispered.

He shot her an almost confused look. "What for?"

"Organizing this. So we didn't have to spend the night trying to persuade Lexie out of her new dress and into her bed just to get some time alone together."

"I mainly did it for purely selfish reasons," he replied, grinning.

Laughing into his neck, Jenny kissed him one last time, long and lingering her fingers caressing his cheek gently.

* * *

Jumping onto the kitchen stool, Lexie beamed when Ducky handed her a plate of waffles. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he told her.

She glanced at both her left and right side and asked, "What about Jake's waffles, did you forget?"

Smiling he handed her a much smaller plate. "Now how could I forget that," he replied.

Lexie giggled. "I like this, I want to have brunch everyday."

"I don't think that will please your teachers very much. Are you looking forward to going to school?"

"Uh huh," Lexie nodded frantically. "Hannah and Chloe are both going to be in my class."

Ducky laughed at the small girl. "Well it won't be long until you start."

"Just one more week," Lexie confirmed. "Mommy's taking me shopping next weekend for new clothes and a bag. Oh and shoes!"

"I'm glad to hear that you're looking forward to it." He pushed a bowl of fruit towards her. "Here you go."

Popping a grape in her mouth, Lexie continued to chatter brightly away about everything she knew about her new school, with Ducky continuing to smile at her enthusiasm and nodding in the appropriate places.

The rather one sided conversation was interrupted only a few minutes in, by the sound of the front door opening. Lexie sat up straight, her face splitting into a wide grin as she realised that it meant her parents were back, while Roxie raced through into the hallway, her paws skittering on the wood floor as she went, barking in delight.

As Jenny and Gibbs fought their way through the door, with Roxie continuing to fling herself at them at every opportunity, Lexie jumped off her stool and ran into their knees, wrapping her arms around her Mom, while Gibbs tried to order the dog to stop jumping - with little success. "You're home!" Lexie squealed excitedly.

Lifting her onto her hip, Jenny kissed the tip of her daughter's nose. "Yes we are."

She then passed her over to Gibbs who kissing her forehead, asked, "Did you behave?"

"Yes, of course I did," Lexie replied somewhat indignantly. Then her face broke into another smile. "Do you want to hear what we did?"

"Of course."

"Well Ducky gave me a first aid kit-"

"Did he now?" Gibbs questioned, looking over in Ducky's direction.

"I did give her specific instructions about when she could use it," Ducky replied with a wry smile.

"Hmmm," Gibbs looked sceptical but turned his attention back to his impatient five year old nonetheless.

Delighted to have his attention again, Lexie continued brightly, "Then he told me all about the heart and then Tony, Kate, Will and Abby came round and we watched films and ate Chinese food and popcorn."

"Sounds like you had a lot of fun," Jenny commented.

"Uh huh."

"Well your Dad and I were thinking that maybe we should take you out today, and you get to pick where we go."

Lexie clapped her hands together. "I want to go to the beach," she proclaimed. "That means that Roxie can come too."

"Well finish eating your fruit and then you can go get ready."

"Can I not get ready now and eat my fruit in the car?"

"I suppose so," Jenny agreed. "Take Roxie with you."

Nodding, Lexie ran out of the room.

Turning to Ducky, Jenny asked, "Did you get on ok last night?"

"Yes," Ducky replied smiling. "Lexie was absolutely charming. And I feel you should know that the news of your wedding is out."

"I didn't think it would take long," Gibbs replied ruefully. "How did they take it?"

"They were slightly surprised but overall took the news well."

"That's a relief," Jenny sighed.

"I'm sure," Ducky smiled at the couple and then rubbing his hands together he said decisively, "Well I'm going to get going, I'll see both of you on Monday morning."

Gibbs smiled, "Thanks for watching her for us, Duck."

"Anytime." Ducky kissed Jenny's cheek. "And congratulations once again my dear."

Lexie reappeared only moments later, brandishing her trainers in one small hand. "Kate taught me how to tie my laces, do you want to see?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course we do," Jenny replied.

Dropping onto the floor, she pushed her feet into the shoes, her tongue sticking out slightly between her lips as she concentrated on the task in hand. She glanced up mid-way, "I hope you're watching."

"We're watching," Gibbs assured her, sharing a smile with Jenny.

"Done!" Lexie looked up from the loosely tied laces triumphantly.

"Well done," Jenny hugged her tightly, kissing her forehead.

Lexie smiled proudly and then asked, "Mommy, Daddy, what's my name now?"

Her parents frowned at her. "What do you mean?" Gibbs finally asked.

"Now that you and Mommy are married, what's my last name? Is it the same as Daddy's now?"

Gibbs rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "We haven't really talked about it."

Lifting Lexie onto the kitchen stool, Jenny asked, "Do you want to have the same surname as your Dad?"

"Will you have it as well?"

Glancing over her shoulder to where Jethro was standing, Jenny shot him a smile before answering her daughter. "Well your Dad and I hadn't really talked about it, but yes I will be."

"Then I want to change my name as well," Lexie declared decisively.

"We can sort it out later then, but for now I think you should go and put your jacket on."

Nodding, she jumped off the stool and disappeared out the room again, her small footsteps echoing on the staircase. Once she was safely out of the room, Jenny turned to Gibbs, who was staring at her. "You sure about this, Jen?" He'd never expected her to take his name and he'd never even planned to ask, the fact that they were married was enough for him.

She smiled at him. "I'm positive. I thought I'd keep my name for work though. Don't want your tarnished reputation haunting me," she teased. Wrapping her arms around him, she asked, "What do you think?"

He shrugged in an attempt to seem casual, although the massive grin on his face gave his real feelings on the matter away. "I think it's up to you," he replied.

"Well I've made up my mind." She moved away from him, grabbing her coat. "If you get the dog's lead, I'll go and chase Lexie."

Gibbs watched her go, the grin still in place undeniably pleased with this new development.


	17. Chapter 17

**Most of this chapter comes from the episode SWAK. Earlier on a lot of you said you wanted to see Jenny and Gibbs work a case together, well here you go :)**

**I will be starting a new story soon, once I decide whether I want to have Kate or Ziva in it. I really can't decide when to set it though lol. It's AU so I could have either.**

* * *

Thursday

I can't believe we have no cases," Jenny groaned as they pulled away from Lexie's day care.

"The calm before the storm," Gibbs commented, his features setting into a frown.

"You think?"

He nodded. "Yup,"

"Just as well I've decided to take my team down to the gym today, get some training in." She glanced over at him, asking, "How will you be torturing your Agents today?"

"Dunno." He smirked over at her. "I was going to take them to the gym, but someone bet me to it."

"Should have been quicker then," she replied smugly.

* * *

Running up behind a sniffling Kate, Tony asked. "Wow, what did you do? Spend the night saki bombing?"

Sending him a disparaging look, she replied, "It's a cold, Tony. And saki bombing?"

"Oh come on Kate, don't tell me you never saki bombed."

"Would I ask if I had ever….you know what forget it, I don't want to know."

"You take a cup of hot saki, you drop it in a beer, you toss it back and kapow!" He made elaborate gestures with his hands as if to emphasise the effect.

Kate struggled to hold back a laugh, replying, "Saki bombing."

He nodded. "Great for a cold," he told her.

"I'll stick to honey and hot tea, thanks."

Determined to make a point, Tony called over his shoulder, "McGee, Kate's never been saki bombing."

Looking up from the pile of letters in his hand, McGee looked thoughtful, before replying, "Yeah I don't think I have either."

"I work with a pair of wankers," Tony remarked, not noticing Gibbs coming up behind him.

"And you make three, Dinozzo."

Tony cringed. "Morning Boss."

"Morning," Kate snuffled out from behind yet another tissue.

Gibbs paused in the stride to his desk and whipped round to face her. "Cold or flu," he asked.

"Oh, just plain cold, and don't worry, I will sneeze into my tissues. Unlike some people," she shot Tony a meaningful look.

"I have allergies," he snapped back at her.

"Never had allergies," Gibbs informed them from his desk. "Never had a cold," he added.

"Never had a cold," Kate echoed.

"Never had the flu either."

Kate looked up at her team-mates in disbelief. "Why do I believe that?"

Raising the envelopes he'd snatched off McGee to cover his mouth, Tony whispered, "If you were a bug would you attack Gibbs?"

Handing a pile of letters over to Kate, McGee added, "I get colds all the time."

"Of course you do, Probie," Tony replied mockingly.

McGee ignored him, his attention focusing on one of the letters before him. "This one is just addressed to NCIS Special Agent."

Taking in the lipstick marking on the back, Tony tried to snatch it. "I think that's mine, McGee."

Attempting to tug it back to him, he replied, "Ah, how do you know?"

Successfully grabbing it this time, he turned it round so McGee to see the back. "I recognise the lips, and the scent."

"Gummi bears," Kate mocked cheerfully.

Laughing delightedly, Tony ignored her and slit the letter open, blowing on it as he squeezed it open, a spray of white powder hitting him full on in the face.

The team stared at him in horror, as Tony got up slowly from his seat, holding the offending item at arms length. Gibbs clamoured up onto his desk, informing the bull-pit loudly, "We've opened a letter with white powder. Use the south-east corridor to the holding room, you all know the drill."

"Tony!" Kate called out, grabbing his attention and throwing a bottle of water over to him before turning her attention to the phone, hitting the emergency button and quickly recounting the situation.

Gibbs turned his attention to a somewhat bewildered looking McGee. "You up on procedures?" he asked.

McGee nodded, replying shakily. "Yeah, we shower, burn our clothes, get our blood tested and no one leaves the building before the substance is identified and contained."

"Lucky me," Tony scoffed, pouring the remnants of the water over his hair. "I get a free trip to Bethesda to be pricked like a pin cushion."

The team looked up as the air conditioning unit stuttered to a halt. "They've turned off the air," Kate muttered, the gravity of the situation finally hitting her, she continued, her voice louder, " Come on, lets hit the showers."

"Thought you'd never ask," Tony joked mildly as he made his way across the room, dripping as he went.

Gibbs watched them go, standing for a moment in the now empty bull-pit. He looked around him and as much as he worried about his team, he couldn't help but be glad that Jenny had decided to book the gym this morning, at least she was away from it.

* * *

"Michelle, you need to block my hit," Jenny told her probationary Agent. "Bring your arm up and push me away like I showed you. We're going to practice this until you get it right," she informed Michelle, who nodded downheartedly. Glancing over at her other two Agents, she asked, "How are you two getting on?"

Josh looked up from holding Will in a headlock, a fully fledged grin on his face. "Never been better," he replied. "Just showing Will why you should never get cocky when facing an opponent.

"Good," Jenny replied, a smile tugging at her lips. She was just about to turn her attention back to Michelle when a somewhat breathless tech ran into the room. "Problem?"

"Letter containing white powder's just been opened on the third floor. Emergency protocols are to be followed."

Jenny looked up as at that second the air con switched itself off. A feeling of dread took over her as she asked, "What team opened it?"

The tech swallowed nervously before replying, "Agent Gibbs team."

Aware that her team were now staring at her, she took a deep calming breath before announcing, "Right, shower quickly, we're going to Abby's lab."

* * *

"Who would send me a letter with anthrax?" Tony wonder aloud as he vigorously scrubbed at his skin.

"Pick a girl, Tony. Any girl."

"That's not funny, Kate."

"Yeah, I know," she replied.

"This is serious."

"I know, Tony! I'm sorry."

"This very instant," Tony continued, ignoring her apology. "Someone is incinerating my Ermenegildo Zegna suit, my Armani tie, my Dolce Gabbana shirt and my Gucci shoes!"

Kate shook her head in disbelief, before McGee remarked, "You know it might not be anthrax."

"I like the sound of that, Probie."

"It could be small pox, bubonic plague, cholera-"

"Probie!" Tony snapped.

Rapidly changing tact, McGee continued, "foot powder, face powder talcum powder-"

"Honeydust," Tony yelled in delight

"Honeydust?" McGee echoed.

"Honeydust. I give it to girls," Tony told them as though it explained everything." Kate glared at him through the wall of the shower cubicle, and as though he could sense it, he corrected himself, "Women! Sorry Kate. I give it to 'women' at Christmas time. Very sensuous. You apply it with a feather."

Laughing, Kate asked, "You don't use the whole chicken?"

"I've never heard of Honeydust," McGee called through the wall.

"Yeah that's because your mother raised you to respect women, McGee," Kate replied.

Suddenly Gibbs voice floated over the shower cubicles. "It makes a woman's skin feel silky smooth, when kissed it tastes like honey." The team simultaneously peered out of their cubicles, jaws on the floor as Gibbs continued, "Got a box of Honeydust last Christmas. No card."

Tony winced. "Ah, I think the post office screwed up, Boss. Somebody else got your bottle of Jack and you got their-"

"Doesn't the post office irradiate our mail," Kate interrupted, already disturbed by the conversation.

"Yeah, that's right!" McGee confirmed. "All federal mail is funnelled through the Ion Beam facility at Bridgeport, New Jersey. If it has DNA, it dies."**"** The diseases that you name, they-they have DNA?" Tony asked hopefully."They do.""Oh, you should have let him squirm." Kate laughed."Ha-ha! Then, it's no worries!" Tony chuckled, relieved."Unless the post office screwed up again," Gibbs called to his team, causing Tony's confident grin to falter.

* * *

"You should have given the letter to me, McGee." Gibbs told his youngest Agent as they sat in Autopsy.

"I know," he replied miserably.

"It's not like it's his fault that Tony grabbed it out his hand," Kate protested.

Looking affronted, Tony replied, "Oh so now it's my bad."

"Well you did grab it," McGee argued.

"Lame excuse, Probie. _You_ should have stopped me."

Ducky's attention was grabbed by the sight of Gibbs stalking towards the door. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"To find out who sent the letter."

"No, you cannot leave Autopsy," Ducky told him. "It's negative pressure so that airborne pathogens can't contaminate the area."

Gibbs glared at him. "Ducky, I have been scrubbed, sanitized, for all I know sterilised-"

"Wonder how Jenny'll feel about that," Tony joked. And on catching Gibbs death glare looked down at his shoes. "Sorry," he muttered contritely.

Turning his attention back to Ducky, Gibbs continued, "I have an investigation to run."

"And I have a possible contagion to contain. So until your blood test clears you, I cannot permit you to leave this room."

* * *

"What have you got?" Jenny asked as she strode into Abby's lab, her team following quickly behind her..

"A white powder with just a hint of tan," Abby replied.

"Abby," Jenny said warningly.

Abby looked up and offered her a small grin. "That's all I have until my babies speak to me."

"How long will that be?"

"A couple of hours."

"Right, so in the meantime, what can you tell me about the letter?"

"Exactly what I wanted to know." Gibbs appeared on one of the monitors.

Jenny felt her muscles relax slightly when she saw him, looking no worse for the wear. Her frown re-appeared when she saw that two members of his team were missing. "Where are Tony and Kate?"

"Bethesda, Tony opened the damn envelope and Kate has the cold," he replied shortly. "Now tell me about the letter.

Both Jenny and Abby shared a smile at the impatience in his tone, knowing that taking a back seat in a case did not come easily to Gibbs. "Well it's sealed with a kiss, SWAK. Didn't you ever get a love letter?"

"Is there a return address?" Gibbs asked, ignoring the question.

"27 Old Millbottom road Annapolis Marilyn."

Turning to Josh, Jenny told him, "Trace it."

"On it."

Abby slowly and carefully opened the letter within it's containment unit. "Wow, expensive paper and written in calligraphy."

"Can we trace it," Jenny asked, sensing that Jethro was really about to lose it from the way he was pacing the floor.

"Uh huh, the watermark will tell me when it was made, where it was made and who sold it. The sender may as well have signed it," she smiled.

"Oh!" Jenny remarked as she read the letter over Abby's shoulder.

"Oh, what!" Gibbs snapped.

"The contaminant is y pestis."

"Which is Latin for what?"

"The plague," Ducky answered from behind him.

"Bubonic plague."

"Pneumonic is more likely."

"There's more than one?"

"Three actually, pneumonic is the most dangerous, you only have to breath in the particles."

"It might not be alive though," Abby added. Y pestis needs a host or moisture for it to survive more than a few hours."

"Plus," McGee added, "It was irradiated at the post office."

"I got a box of Honeydust for Christmas," Gibbs snapped.

"I'll start searching for the strain of pneumonic, if we can narrow it down-"

"Abby," Jenny interrupted, still reading the letter. "I don't think that will help, whoever sent it has said they've genetically modified it so that it's impervious to anti-microbials."

Abby stopped her work and whirled round. "That bitch!" she breathed out venomously. "She created a strain that antibiotics can't whack."

Gibbs turned to Ducky. "Call Bethesda, give them a heads up. And Abby that SWAK does not mean that this bitch isn't a bastard."

"You're so right, Gibbs. I have this friend who's a transvestite, her lips could out SWAK Angelina Jolie. You met her McGee, at that party."

"Oh yeah, she had on the red low cut top with-" He was cut off by a vicious head slap."

"I heard that," Abby told him.

"Get on with it or you'll feel it."

"Not while you're down there," Abby muttered, sharing a smile with Jenny as she moved to the letter. "The good new is she made a magic bullet, which will eradicate the disease if given within 32 hours of contamination." Reading from the letter, she continued, "To procure the antidote, NCIS must make public the true results of dossier R0377."

"We'll pull up the file," Jenny told him.

"That it?" Gibbs asked.

"That's it, but…Uh oh, we have a moisture strip."

Gibbs shook his head. "Turning to Palmer he snapped. "Get requisitions for new cell phones and weapons for my team."

"Pistols?"

"No, crossbows if you think they'll work better."

Jenny frowned at the screen. "Jethro, you have to stay down there."

Ignoring her, he told Abby, "Check the stamp, one way to get around the post office is not to use it."

She shook her head. "I can't until I can put it under a microscope, which I cant do until I have permission to irradiate."

"Which will be when?"

"About twelve hours."

Gibbs gave an irritated sigh. "Where's that file."

"Just pulling it up now," Will called over.

"We're coming up," Gibbs snapped.

Jenny looked up. "Jethro, you know you can't-" The screen cut off and she glared at it. "I'm going to kill him," she muttered.


	18. Chapter 18

"I cannot believe that Gibbs broke protocol," Ducky stated in disbelief, staring at the screen that showed them the now empty Autopsy.

Abby looked up from scanning surveillance from the night before just in time to see Gibbs and McGee enter the lab suited up in the massive blue biohazard suits. She nudged Jenny - who let out a snort of laughter - and replied. "He didn't."

"He left autopsy!"

"Yeah, but not isolation," Abby pointed out.

"What do we have about the case?"

Will looked up and tried not smirk at the two men in front of him. Putting on his best poker face, he told them, "It's a rape case."

"Have you got in touch with the investigating officer?"

"There's a problem with that," Will replied.

"What is it?" Gibbs snapped impatiently.

"It was Pacci," Jenny replied quietly behind him.

For a moment, Gibbs stood stock still, flashes of his failure to help Chris running through his mind. He shook his head, he sure as hell wasn't going to fail this time. He nodded at Will. "Put it up on the plasma," he ordered.

Will gave a quick glance in Jenny's direction, relieved when she gave him a subtle nod, he really didn't want to defy Gibbs when he was in this type of mood. They all turned to look up at the screen as the details appeared and Gibb read them aloud, "Sarah Lowell, aged twenty one, a senior at Vassar, raped February 10th '01 at the Admiral's Bay Hotel in Annapolis."

"Surely you remember the case, Jethro," Ducky prompted. "The maid found the poor girl naked and tied to the bed, two days after she was raped."

"Duck, contact Cassie Yates at Norfolk, tell her what happened, I'm gonna need her help."

"Good idea," Ducky nodded as he headed out of the lab.

Abby piped up from the corner, "Gibbs, I though Cassie was working Narcotics suppression."

"Four years ago, Cassie was Pacci's Probie."

"Ah!"

"The victim was visitng Annapolis to register for an advanced study programme at St Johns. Police had the case for three days before they called us in."

"They find a Navy suspect?" Jenny asked.

"A dozen of them, firsties were partying at the hotel the night of the assault."

"Firsties?" Abby echoed.

"Academy seniors. They'd just got their fleet assignments." His eyes narrowed. "Abby are you scanning?"

"Gibbs I can multi task! I can listen to you, I can scan the video, I can rub my tummy and-"

"DNA testing cleared them," Gibbs continued, ignoring the comment. "And closed our investigation."

"Yeah well someone wants it re-opened," Will remarked.

"McGee!" Gibbs snapped.

"Yes, Boss."

"I want Annapolis pd's file on this case, call 'em."

Ducky rushed back into the room. "I spoke to Cassie, she remembers the case and will be here in fifteen minutes."

"From Norfolk?" McGee asked.

"No, Anacostia, she's working a drugs sting."

"Uh Boss," McGee cut in nervously. "I can't use the phone, they won't be able to hear me."

On hearing Gibbs somewhat annoyed growl, Jenny cut in, "Michelle can do it." She nodded over at the younger woman who quickly moved towards one of the phones.

"Gibbs, I have the surveillance from last night," Abby announced. "And someone amongst our midst really needs a life. Tony." She started the video. "He came back in at midnight."

Grinning, Gibbs replied, "He does his best work at night."

"So he tells us. After Tony leave the place is empty until Ben the mail boy arrives. He didn't do it."

"How'd you know?"

"He's a vegan," she replied, as though that answered everything.

"Hitler was a vegan!"

"Vegetarian," Abby corrected him. "Big difference. Vegans are so against cruelty that they won't even use cosmetics tested on animals."

"Abigail," Ducky looked up from the letter, which he'd been studying intently. "Could Y pestis be altered to withstand irradiation?"

"No way, altered or not it's still a living organism."

"Could the gilding in the envelope have protected it?" Jenny asked.

"It would have to be at least ten mils thick and this is barely one." She examined the envelope. "Uh Oh."

"Abby, I really don't want to hear any more Uh Oh's from you," Gibbs told her.

"The SWAK didn't bleed through, there's another one on the inside."

"Get that envelope out here so we can examine it," Gibbs ordered impatiently.

"I can't!" she protested. "I have to wait for Atlanta-"

"Any doubt that it's pneumonic plague?"

"Well no, but-"

"Then no buts. We're losing time. Kill those bugs. Now!" he demanded.

Abby drew her lips tight for a moment, and then thinking of Kate and Tony, she nodded. "Ok, I'll get to work."

"Good. Do it quickly."

He paced beside her as she got started, so lost in thought that he didn't notice Jenny approaching him until she had his arm in a death grip. "I'd like a quick word."

"Then talk," he growled.

"Outside."

"I'm busy."

"Abby doesn't need you to watch her while she works," Jenny replied easily, as she nudged him carefully out of the lab.

Once they were out the lab, Abby quickly shot a wry grin in the rest of the group's direction. "I think Gibbs is about to get a telling off."

"Yeah that'll improve his mood," McGee mumbled.

Outside, Jenny moved so that they were out of sight, and folded her arms across her chest. Gibbs glared at her. "If this is about me leaving Autopsy-"

"It's not about that," Jenny interrupted. "I'll admit I wasn't happy about it, but at least you didn't leave isolation."

"So what then!"

"I understand your need to take charge of this case, I get it, I really do. But you don't need to do this on your own. I'm here and my team is here, we all want this solved as quickly as possible, so use us, don't try and carry the burden by yourself."

Gibbs let out a deep breath. "I should have been the one to open that letter, not Tony."

"What difference does it make?" Jenny asked. "We'd still be here, trying to solve this. You could not have prevented this, it was bad luck that Tony opened it, hell it was bad luck that your team was the one who received it. This isn't your fault."

"Yeah," he nodded, although he sounded completely unconvinced.

She squeezed his arm, this time comfortingly, as she moved as close to him as she could get given the suit. "But I know how much you want to fix this, so I'm going to let you go in there and storm about barking out more orders. You will of course have to make it up to me."

He looked down into her green eyes and managed a smile. "Thanks, Jen."

"What are wives for," she replied.

He wrapped a plastic clad arm around her, holding her for a brief second before muttering, "I need to get back."

"I know, just remember what I said."

He nodded before walking back towards the lab. She watched him go for a minute and shook her head, a smile tugging at her lips. He really did look absolutely ridiculous in that suit.

* * *

"You're that Dinozzo?" Dr Pitt laughed as he inserted the IV line. "You broke your leg in the second half."

"No, you broke me leg in the second half."

"I didn't break your leg!"

Across the room, Kate rolled her eyes at Emma. "God, they'll be beer bonging next."

"I don't think so," the other woman shook her head sadly.

"Oh you don't know Tony, he epitomises-"

"His blood tests came back positive," she interrupted.

"Positive?" Kate breathed out in horror.

"The rest of you are fine, he's the only on infected."

Kate leaned forward, so she could see Tony, who was still laughing and joking with the doctor. The word positive echoed in her ear, he couldn't be sick, this was Tony they were talking about, it had to be some sort of cruel joke. She was suddenly unbelievably angry, and not just with whoever did this but with everyone. He was going to go through this alone, then the thought occurred to her that he didn't have to.

On the other side of the room, the conversation faded for a moment and eyeing the drip, Tony asked in an neutral tone, "So tell me, Doc, what have I got?"

He let out a small sigh as he replied, "Pneumonic plague."

"Plague," Tony repeated in disbelief.

"Yeah, Tony!" Kate stormed over from the opposite side of the room. "Because only you would go and get a disease from the dark ages!"

"Hey I didn't put plague in the envelope!"

"But you opened it!"

"Yeah, so I opened it, what are you so upset about? It's not like you're lying-"

She glared at him and he stopped talking. "Yeah," she nodded, her hands on her hips. "That's right, Travolta, I'm infected too."

"Oh Kate, I'm sorry," he breathed.

Her eyes flashed. "Well you're gonna be sorrier."

His eyes widened in horror. "Please don't tell me Gibbs got it."

"No, just us, but I am going to make your life, hell!"

"How? You can't be worse than plague." Her glare deepened and he corrected himself. "Maybe you can."

"I'm warning you Dinozzo."

"You know I recall a couple of plague fics," he stated conversationally.

"I'm going to tell Emma all of your dating tricks."

"Hmmm the Flesh and Blood comes to mind, Paul Roven directed…"

Kate turned to Emma, "Tony thinks that speaking Italian turns women on."

He sat up, frowning. "Obviously you never saw Jamie Lee Curtis in a Fish Called Wanda."

Looking between the pair of them, Dr Pitt interrupted, "Kate…" he trailed off.

"I know," she nodded. "I need to start my IV."

She sneezed as she walked away, and Tony called out, "If I get your cold I'm going to be very pissed." Once she was at safe distance he turned to the two people who were looking after them. "She's gonna be ok, right?" Because in all honesty he wasn't sure how he'd cope if he'd done this to her and she wasn't.

* * *

Pacing the lab, Gibbs snapped, "Abby, do you have anything yet?"

"Oh patience really isn't your virtue, Gibbs, is it?"

"Abby!"

"The Y pestis had definitely been altered so that it's resistant to antibiotics. You catch that and you're stuck in the dark ages. Which personally I wouldn't mind, until it killed me."

"So it wasn't cooked up in your local meth house."

"Oh no, this took a hot molecular scientist and a big buck lab to cook it up." The mass spec chirped from across the room. "Oh, my baby's calling."

"I ran a mass spec on the SWAK, I figured that someone who uses calligraphy has got to wear asserter lipstick, and I can identify the brand because all have to be approved by the FDA, so if it's as rare as I think, then I can find out who sold it." She looked at the screen. "This is weird," she stated. "All the basics are there, but they're in really low levels, apart from…Woah!"

"What is that?"

"The reason the Y pestis survived irradiation, 72% of the lipstick is pure lead, a lead SWAK on the outside and y pestis on a moisture strip in between. This is one smart bitch!"

"Wash your mouth out with purple soap!"

The duo turned to see Jenny and a grinning Cassie standing in the doorway.

"Cassie," Abby gave her an appraising look as she joked. "Are you meant to be suppressing the drugs or selling them."

Cassie looked down at the tight fitting red dress. "I'm undercover," she laughed. "Everything I'm wearing is confiscated, even the underwear."

"Nice," Abby drawled, as Gibbs gave a chuckle.

"Gibbs! Is that you playing telly tubby?" Her eyes widened. "That is some suit!"

"I know," Jenny smirked. "Personally I've never wanted him more."

He shot her a warning glare, although the smile still played around his mouth as Cassie made her way over to the container. "This the anthrax letter?"

"No, it's the plague."

"Thank God, anthrax scares the hell out of me. May I?"

"Sure."

Cassie examined the envelope, frowning at the return address, "I recognise this."

"We backtracked it to the Admiral's Bay Hotel, where the girl was raped." Jenny told her.

At that moment, Ducky burst into the room. "Gibbs, all the blood tests came back negative, except-"

"Tony's" Gibbs ripped off the helmet to his suit. "He sick yet?"

"His temperature is beginning to climb."

"How long do we have?" Cassie asked.

"Not long, he'll begin coughing soon, and once his sputum turns bloody he'll only have a few hours."

"Abby get that damn letter out of there!"

"Getting it."

"This is too easy," Cassie remarks, as Jenny helped Gibbs out of part of the suit. "Custom paper and calligraphy that's traceable, a genetically altered bio attack."

"You know who sent it?"

"I know who they want us to think sent it." Moving swiftly to one of the computers, she told them, "I have extra notes in my training file regarding the case. Pacci had me interview Sarah."

"Yeah, well you were a female of around the same age, easier to open up to than a male agent."

"It didn't help, she was so traumatized that she didn't remember a thing. Doctor's said it was post-traumatic amnesia."

"So who accused the midshipmen?"

"Her mother," she pulled up a picture. "Recognise her?"

"Vaguely familiar," Ducky replied.

Pulling up another picture, she asked, "How about now?"

Ducky nodded. "Good God yes, that photo was on the front page of every newspaper in the world, she was famous!"

"Zoom in on the headband," Jenny requested.

"My God that's a SWAK!" Abby exclaimed.

"Is she a microbiologist?" Gibbs asked.

"Nope, but the best in the world work for her. Head and CEO of Lowell pharmaceuticals."

"I want a search warrant." Gibbs snapped.

"I'll get Michelle and Josh onto it," Jenny replied.

"Ducky go to Bethesda, keep me updated on Tony's condition and find out why Kate hasn't checked in. McGee get changed and meet me down front in five minutes. You comin' Cassie?"

"I can't, I need to get back."

"We need you here!" Gibbs snapped.

Jenny cleared her throat from behind him, and he turned in time to catch the warning glint in her eye and the subtle gesture towards where her team were working on getting the warrant. She saw his tense shoulders relax slightly and she knowing she'd made her point, turned to Cassie. "We'll manage, if we need anything-"

"Then just call me, I really do want to help on this."

Gibbs looked at Jenny, "You comin' with us?"

"Of course." She turned to her team. "While we're gone I want a list of any other suspects that were considered by the police before they turned their attention to the midshipmen. I also want a full background report on Mrs Lowell."

"Done," Josh assured her.

"Good."

They looked up as Palmer walked through the door, accompanied by a tall burly man. "I got the phones, but, um, they wouldn't trust me with the weapons."

"I wouldn't either, Jimmy" Gibbs told him as he grabbed his gun. "Lets go," he called over his shoulder as he snatched the phone.

"Um that's Agent Dinozzo's cell phone, Sir, Gibbs!" Palmer called after him as he stomped out of the lab.


	19. Chapter 19

**It was actually really hard to integrate anything new into this episode's storyline, because I feel this episode was one of the best they've done. **

**In this chapter, I've only included scenes that I've made changes to. I know some people were hoping or rather expecting a bit of conflict between Jenny and Gibbs, but I felt in this case she'd be more inclined to give him a bit of leeway. However there will be tension coming up.**

**In the meantime I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next few will be more family orientated.**

**Let me know what you think :)**

* * *

Gibbs blinked rapidly as a new thought occurred to him, he glanced across to the passenger seat to where Jenny was sitting next to him, telling her, "We haven't arranged anybody to pick up Lexie from day care."

Jenny gave him a small smile. "I phoned Naomi earlier, along with the day care, she's agreed to collect Lexie and watch her until we're able to get back."

"Right, that's good," he replied as he pulled the car over to the kerb.

As they headed over to the large glass frontage of the building, Jenny asked, "So how do want to do this?"

"The subtle approach, you serve the warrant, I'll shove my sig in her face."

"I don't think that's going to intimidate her."

"Fine, I'll just shoot her and track down whoever made that damn bug for her."

"There are dozens of micro-biologists here, without Hannah Lowell's input it will take days to interrogate them all, Tony doesn't have that long."

Gibbs let out an irritated sigh. "Where do you think her office is?" he asked, ignoring her statement.

"Top floor," Jenny replied. "The boss always has a top floor office."

She followed him as he stalked off in the direction of the lifts. Barely pausing when the security guard approached them. "Do you have an appointment?"

"Nope, this." He flashed his badge.

"You still need to report to reception."

"Not with a federal warrant," Gibbs growled.

As they approached Hannah Lowell's office, her secretary rushed over to open the doors for them. Jenny frowned. "I don't like this, she's obviously expecting us," she muttered.

Her statement was confirmed by Hannah looking up from her desk. "Well it took you long enough to get here, I left enough cookie crumbs for you."

"You left more than cookie crumbs, lady."

"I do regret that I had to resort to such dramatic actions, but you people of NCIS left me no choice when you lied to protect the academy. Now admit that a midshipman raped my daughter and this will all be over."

"DNA evidence cleared all of them," Jenny replied calmly, knowing that Jethro was close to really losing it."

Hannah snorted. "A DNA test can be duped easily enough."

"You love dramatic acts," Gibbs remarked, taking in the photos she had displayed.

"They can be very effective," she admitted.

"Not as effective as going to prison for the rest of your life."

"That long," she replied wryly.

Jenny's eyes narrowed as she took in the woman's tone and posture. "You're dying."

"Yes, and rather rapidly. So prison is a highly unlikely option for me."

Gibbs eyes scanned over the pictures that adorned her walls. "So you'll protect everything and everyone except federal agents."

"My daughter never got through the true horror of that event, the truth will help her heal," she stressed in return. "Please give it to her. You won't get that antidote until that midshipman-"

"Don't need it!" he snapped. "The post office went postal on your plague," Jenny walked forward with the handcuffs, quickly realising his plan as he continued, "Zapped it right through that lead SWAK, no one was infected."

"I don't believe you!" she protested as Jenny snapped the cuffs onto her.

"I don't give a damn if you believe me or not," he told her. "You're under arrest for a biological attack on a federal agency." He looked over at Jenny. "Take her back to interrogation, I'll wait here for the task force to arrest the others."

Jenny nodded as she read Hannah her rights, only to be interrupted by Hannah yelling, "There are no others, I worked alone."

"You are not a microbiologist," Jenny replied.

"I stole the Y pestis!" she spat back. "Dr Pandi doesn't even know it's missing."

Raising her eyebrows in Jethro's direction, they realised that the plan had worked. Getting quickly to his feet, Gibbs stalked towards the reception desk. "Where's Dr Pandi's lab?"

The receptionist stared at him blankly for a moment before turning to her computer, typing into it rapidly. "North wing, ground floor, but you'll need authorisation to enter-" she trailed off as he ran out the room.

As Jenny lead Hannah from the room, the woman shot her a small smirk, "So someone was infected."

Jenny felt her grip on her arm tighten, she wanted nothing more than to smack this woman across the face. Instead she replied, "You really think that you causing the death of an innocent person is going to help your daughter?"

"She needs the truth!" came the insistent reply.

"I don't doubt that, but she's the one who'll need to live with your actions, she'll be the one who'll have to come to terms with it. Not you."

* * *

As Emma dabbed at his mouth, Tony let out another hacking cough, and grabbed onto Kate's hand. "I'm sorry about teasing you with all those movie references."

"Teasing? You tortured me," she replied jokingly. "For two years all I have heard is John Wayne and Clint Eastwood, James Bond-"

"James Bond is a character," he forced out between coughs. "Played by Sean Connery, Roger Moore, George Lazenby and Pierce Brosnan." He stared up at her, his eyes clouding over in mild confusion. "Why are you wearing the mask?"

"Because I have the cold."

"Why aren't you sick?"

"Because I'm stronger than you, Tony."

"Are not."

"Am too."

His grip on her gloved hand tightened as he struggled to force out his next sentence. "I'm glad you're not sick, but-" He let out another chest wracking cough. "One thing I really wish is that I'd taken that risk."

Kate stared at him for a minute, struggling for the right words and finally replying, "We still have that chance once you get better."

"Always….the eternal…..optimist," he told her, flashing her a lopsided grin before his body was wracked with coughs, his back arching against the bed as he struggled to find the strength to sit up.

As Dr Pitt rushed back into the room, and Emma helped Tony up. Kate backed away, trying to give them room as the tear began to well along with the rising panic she'd been trying to fight. Brad turned to her, telling her, "You need to go now, Kate."

She nodded, torn between her need to stay with him and the need to run away because watching this hurt too much. Finally she stumbled from the area and into Ducky's waiting arms where she promptly broke into tears.

"You were brave to stay with him, Kate."

"He's dying, Ducky," she sobbed as Gibbs suddenly stormed past them.

"Ah the Hell he is!" he told them, heading straight into the containment room.

"Whoa! Who are you?" Brad asked, stepping in front of him.

"His boss. The bug had a suicide chain, it's been dead for an hour now."

Nodding he moved aside. Letting him pass. As the two staff melted from the room, Gibbs moved up to his bed. "Tony," he whispered. "Listen to me." He waited a moment and then asked, "You listening?"

"I'm listening, Boss," he replied, his eyes remaining firmly shut.

"You will not die. You got that?" When no reply was forthcoming, he tapped him on his forehead, in a light head slap. Tony's eyes shot open, as Gibbs repeated, "I said, you will not die."

He nodded. "I got you, Boss."

"Good," Gibbs smiled. He pushed the phone into his hand, telling him, "Your new cell, I'd get the number changed, women keep calling for Spanky."

* * *

Jenny looked up as she heard a familiar cough from the side of the waiting room. On seeing, Jethro, she got to her feet and asked, "How's Tony?"

"He'll live. What happened?"

"Hannah lost it in the car. When she started flashing me and screaming make love not war I decided to drive straight here. Her neurologist says it's the tumour. He wants her released into his care."

"Not likely, he can see her here," Gibbs replied.

"Already told him that."

"That Sarah?" He nodded over in the direction of the young girl sitting next to the seat Jenny had just vacated.

"Uh huh, and still blank." Jenny shook her head. "Something here isn't adding up."

"I know."

"And I'm not buying this lack of memory. She's hiding something."

"Yeah, well we're going to find out."

Walking over, Jenny introduced them, "Sarah this is Special Agent Gibbs."

The young woman looked up. "I'm so sorry about what's happened. I always knew she'd do something terrible, I kept trying to tell her but she would believe me."

"What'd you tell her?"

"That it wasn't a midshipman."

"So you remember who assaulted you?"

"No!" she replied quickly. "But the DNA cleared them."

Jenny leaned forward, her hand touching Sarah's lightly. "Are you sure you don't remember?" she asked gently.

Sarah looked between them, tears beginning to trickle down her cheeks. "Yes," she replied, not meeting their gazes.

Jenny rubbed her hand. "You know who raped you, don't you, Sarah?"

The girl's lip wobbled as she began to crumble. "I wasn't raped," she choked out. "Will thought it was funny to tie me to the bed, I had said that the midshipman looked cute in their uniforms. So he left me there when he went to go get us some burgers and shakes, joked that that way I couldn't run off with one of them. It was just a joke," she wailed. "But he didn't come back, and I started going crazy, I didn't understand why, and I was afraid of what someone would say when they found me, and then if they would find me."

"What happened to him," Gibbs pressed gently.

She let out a harsh sob, replying, "He was killed by a hit and run driver crossing the road."

"Why did you say you were raped?"

"I was tied naked to a bed, what else could I tell my mother?"

Both Gibbs and Jenny shared a look of dismay as Sarah Lowell continued to sob.

* * *

"Can I sleep here?" Kate asked Brad.

He smiled and nodded. "Just don't give him your cold," he warned.

"I won't," she assured him as she slipped back into the room. Clamouring into the bed next to Tony's she flopped back onto the pillow as the UV lights switched off.

She heard him rustling in his bed and turned to look at him. He gave her a weak smile as he told her, "This reminds me of the final scene in Alien."

Bursting out laughing, she knew at that moment that he'd be fine.

* * *

"You should go home," Gibbs told Jenny. "It's been a long day."

"I'm waiting for you," she replied dryly.

"Think I'm going to stay here, make sure Tony's Ok?"

"Kate's with him, and you're coming home with me."

Gibbs eyes narrowed. "Why's Kate staying?"

Jenny let out a low sigh. "Jethro, you might not like it but I have the feeling that things in the next few months are going to change."

"I have rules," he replied, glowering.

"You break rules all the time," she laughed. "So you're not allowed to get up on your high horse when others do the same."

"That one is there for a reason!"

"Maybe, and if things do change and it becomes problematic then it can be dealt with." She linked her arm around his. "But for now, can we please just go home? Lexie has been on the phone non-stop tonight. She wants to bring Tony in some soup, and some paper and pens so he doesn't get bored, and I've decided that you can make your mood swings up to me by being the one who talks her out of it, at least for tonight."

"Ah, Jen!" he complained. Talking Lexie out of something was worse than negotiating with anyone else he'd ever come across. The little girl was undeniably stubborn and whole heartedly convinced that every decision she made was the right one. In fact he had no doubt that they'd open the door to find her waiting on the stairs, flask in hand along with anything else she thought she'd need. Oh God, he gave a pained groan, she'd have the first aid kit out, he just knew it. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he lowered his mouth to brush against her cheek, asking wheedlingly, "Can't I make it up another way?"

"No," came the firm reply, as they walked away from the building.


	20. Chapter 20

Sunday Night

Running his finger over the faded picture of Kelly smiling proudly into the camera, Gibbs stared at it intently, memorising every detail. He stared at the mason jar of bourbon he'd poured himself, but couldn't quite bring himself to drink it. He hadn't drunk himself into an oblivion for months now, and part of him just didn't want to start up again. For so long the memories hadn't hurt, but tonight they had an edge to them.

Lexie started school tomorrow, and he couldn't help but remember Kelly at that stage in her life, and that still hurt when he realised she'd never progress from the smiling little girl she was in the photo he held in his hand.

A creak on the wooden stairway gained his attention, and he looked up to see Jenny making her way down the stairs slowly. "Lexie asleep?" he asked.

"Not yet." Jenny moved closer to him. "You Ok?"

"Just thinking about Kelly's first day of school." He handed over the picture, watching as Jenny smiled softly at the sight of that cheeky smile. She sat down next to him, leaning her head against his shoulder, staying silent, giving him the opportunity to continue if he wanted to, but refusing to push him into talking about it.

He let out a slow sigh. "I missed it," he confided. "I was away at the time. Shannon sent me the photos, along with a tape of Kelly telling me all about her first day." He looked up from the picture and over at Jenny. "That was what they did, they'd send me tapes instead of letters."

"That's a nice idea," she replied quietly.

Nodding, he continued, "I missed so much of her life, I was always away."

Placing a kiss to his shoulder, she told him, "I don't think how much time we spend with someone is the most important thing, it's how we spend that time that matters." She nodded towards the picture. "She was obviously happy, and I have no doubt that she adored you just as much as Lexie does."

"Maybe you're right," he admitted heavily, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Another creak sounded at the top of the stairs, and they both looked up to see Lexie hovering at the top, Roxie next to her and Jake hugged tightly into her chest. Her bottom lip wobbled as she informed them pitifully, "I can't sleep. I don't want to go to school tomorrow."

It was Gibbs who got to his feet. Jenny stayed where she was, sensing that he needed this right now. He moved towards her. "Where are your slippers? You know you're not meant to come down here without them."

"Couldn't find them," she sniffed, her arms outstretched.

He picked her up, carrying her down the stairs, and settling her on his knee. She wrapped her arms around him and sniffled quietly into his chest.

Reaching out, Jenny stroked her daughter's curls. "How about you talk to your Dad, while I go make you some hot chocolate to help you sleep."

"Ok," Lexie replied quietly.

As Jenny left the room, trailed by Roxie, who ears had picked up at the word chocolate, Lexie looked up at her Dad, her blue eyes watery. "I don't want to go to school tomorrow."

Brushing a strand of hair off her face, he asked, "Why not?"

"Because what if no-one likes me?"

"Hannah's in your class."

"She might make new friends though."

"Yes, but you'll make new friends as well."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"But what if I don't?"

Gibbs placed a kiss to her forehead. "If you're not happy at school then you just need to tell me or your Mom, and we can fix it."

Lexie nodded slowly. "Ok."

"Will we go upstairs now?"

"Can I have marshmallows in my chocolate?"

"I suppose so."

"Ok then." wrapping her arms around his neck, she let him carry her upstairs into the kitchen.

Jenny turned and smiled at them, chucking Lexie under the chin, she asked, "Feeling better?"

"Uh huh, Daddy made it better."

"He's good at that, isn't he." Jenny smiled over at Gibbs, getting a small smile in return.

Settling Lexie onto one of the kitchen stools, Gibbs sat next to her. A smile playing about his mouth as he noticed that Roxie was pushing around a marshmallow with her nose, unsure whether or not she should eat it. He looked up to see Jenny pushing a mug of hot chocolate in his direction, smiling as she raised her own mug to her lips. His smile widened, he might have made mistakes in the past, might always have regrets, but right now was what mattered, and right now he had a loving wife and an adorable daughter - who had a dollop of whipped cream on the end of her nose.

His attention was pulled in another direction by Lexie abruptly asking, "Can I go see Tony soon?"

This had been a near daily question, and with each day of stalling she was beginning more and more impatient. The truth of the matter was simply that as much as they skirted around the issue, Tony had come inches away from death and was still in the early stages of his recovery, and they didn't want to scare Lexie. She saw Tony as being indestructible, she worshipped him - even if she did tease him - and both Gibbs and Jenny knew that seeing Tony in his weakened state would leave her shaken. Jenny reached out and swiped away the cream smeared across her nose, telling her, "Soon, maybe at the end of the week."

"But I want to see him now!"

"I know you want to see him-"

"I can take him soup!"

Both Jenny and Gibbs stifled a laugh. "He wants to see you too," Jenny replied. "But you do need to wait until he's feeling a bit better, ok?"

Lexie let out an aggrieved sigh. "Fine." Sipping at her drink, she gave a small yawn.

"I think it's time for bed," Gibbs told her.

"Story?" she asked sleepily.

"A short one, it's already late."

"Up?" She reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck as he lifted her. She reached over and kissed Jenny on the cheek. "Night, Mommy."

"Goodnight sweetheart."

Leaning against the counter, Jenny watched as they left together. She smiled softly. She knew that there would be times where Jethro's past came back to torment him, knew that some women wouldn't be able to cope with the ghosts that haunted him. But for the most part his past didn't intrude on their life as a family and she loved him, loved him enough to try and help him through it.

* * *

Monday Morning

Clutching her new rucksack, Lexie smiled up at parents somewhat apprehensively as they snapped yet another picture. Abby had demanded plenty of pictures of the Gibblet's first day at school, and insisted that she would go on strike if they didn't take enough.

Looking over at her new school, Lexie swallowed nervously and reached for her Dad's hand, feeling slightly appeased when he gave it a reassuring squeeze.

As they moved into the coatroom that adjoined onto Lexie's classroom, the little girl shrank back slightly at the sight of so many people. "I've changed my mind," she whispered. "I want to go home."

Kneeling down so that she was level with her, Jenny replied, "You're only going to be here until lunchtime today, it's not that long."

"Yes it is," she protested, her eyes wide.

Jenny kissed her cheek, she knew that once Lexie settled she'd be fine and she couldn't give any sign that the day might not go well or she'd latch onto it and focus only on that possibility. "Hannah's just over there."

Lexie peered over, and offered her friend a weak smile, receiving one in return before she too ducked behind her parent's legs. "She doesn't want to talk to me."

"She's just nervous as well," Jenny replied, then rapidly changing the subject. "Now do you want to see what picture you have on your coat peg?"

"No."

Gibbs gave a snort of badly concealed amusement. Jenny glared up at him, as much to say, 'you fix it.' He tugged Lexie over to said coat peg. "You know that you want to know."

"I know that I want to go home!"

"It's a sunflower!"

"Daddy why are you ignoring me?"

"I'm not, it's just that if you go home you'll miss all the fun you're going to have today."

Lexie gave him a doubtful look. "I still want to go home."

"Tell you what, if you stay today then when your Mom and I come to pick you up we'll take you anywhere you want for lunch."

"Anywhere?"

"Anywhere," he nodded, confirming it.

"Ok then," she finally agreed, shrugging her coat off and handing it to her Mom to hang up. "But if I don't like it then I'm not coming back."

"We can talk about that later," Gibbs replied cagily. "Now lets go find your seat and let you get started."

"Very smoothly done," Jenny whispered sarcastically under her breath.

"Better than you did," he teased.

Once Lexie had been safely deposited in her classroom, and Jenny and Gibbs were able to leave. They walked out to the car park. "I can't believe that she's starting school," Jenny told him. "It seems like only yesterday she was just this crying, red, wrinkly bundle that they handed over to me in the hospital."

His arm wrapping around her waist, he kissed the top of her head. "Time flies," he mumbled in return.

"True." She smiled up at him. "We just have to make the most of her now." She glanced down at her camera, asking, "Do you think we have enough photos for Abby?"

He shrugged. "No idea, we'll take her in a Caf Pow as well, just to be safe.

* * *

**Thank you to those who've taken the time to review. I really appreciate it :)**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. In the next one Lexie finally gets to visit Tony.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Since I was struggling with this, I decided just to break it into two so that you weren't waiting absolute ages for an update.**

* * *

"Let me see, let me see!" Abby squealed, rushing towards Gibbs and Jenny and motioning at the camera. Smiling, Gibbs handed it over - with the Caf Pow. Abby oh'd and ah'd at the photos showing the two teams the pictures of Lexie.

Kate looked away from the camera and over at Jenny, asking, "Was she ok when you left her?"

"After a healthy does of bribery she was fine," Jenny replied, laughing. "I think every kid there was the same though, reluctant to let go."

"Give it a few days and she won't want to leave," Gibbs told her.

"And she won't be able to stop talking about it," Jenny agreed.

"She looks so cute with that bag!" Abby exclaimed, interrupting the conversation. "She looks so serious! Actually Gibbs, she really looks like you in these photos."

Jenny peered over to see the photo in question and smiled as she turned to tease Gibbs with, "She actually does, she looks just like you do when you don't get your own way."

Both Abby and Kate stifled a laugh at the incredulous look on Gibbs's face. He poked Jenny in her side. "Since when did I not get my own way?" he asked.

"Do you really want a list?"

Still giggling, Kate looked at the photo and remarked, "She's getting so big, she'll be all grown up before you both know it."

Gibbs grumbled under his breath and then snapped at the assembled members of his team, "Should you not be getting some work done, because I'm sure I could find you something to do if you're struggling."

The team shot him a combined perplexed look, feeling slightly put out by the sudden shift in Gibbs mood. Jenny however didn't look so confused, and gave a small shake of her head as she watched him head back towards his desk. Taking the camera back from Abby, she watched the team leave and head towards their respective desks. She glanced in Jethro's direction, debating for a moment whether or not she should go and talk to him, and deciding against it she walked to her own team's area. She already knew what the problem was, he was torn between the desire to watch his daughter grown up, and the need for her to stay his little girl. That was something that she couldn't really help with, he had to come to terms with it in his own time in his own way.

Her team paused in their discussion about their own first day's at school as she approached them, looking up at her expectantly. She gave them an easy smile as she asked, "So what have we got?"

* * *

"She'll have been fine," Jenny reassured Gibbs as they waited outside the school gates, waiting for the kindergarten class to make their exit after their first - half - day.

"Mmmmm," came the mumbled reply, preferring to reserve judgment until he'd seen his daughter with his own two eyes. The eyes that were currently narrowed and fixated on the main doors.

Jenny shook her head and sighed, turning her attention instead to the numerous other parents who were waiting. She was slightly surprised to note that it was mainly mothers who were present, with Jethro being one of the few men there. She glanced back at him again, with his defensive stance and his attention focussed elsewhere, and decided that Lexie was a lucky little girl. Of course she had no doubt that the absent father's loved their children to distraction as well, and that it was simply circumstance that prevented them from being there. But Jethro wouldn't have let anything stop him from being here today, would have walked over hot coals if he'd had to, he'd do anything for their daughter, and it just reminded her of how lucky they both were.

Linking her arm through his, she smiled up at him, pressing a quick and chaste kiss against his cheek. He turned to look at her in surprise. "What was that for?" He asked, confusion evident in his eyes.

Her smile deepened, crinkling the corner of her eyes. "Just because," she laughed.

He frowned at her and shook his head, still completely perplexed. Five wives and still women remained a complete and utter mystery to him.

Finally the school doors opened, and the rabble of five year olds descended on them, Lexie's red curls flying out at the back of her leaving her easily distinguishable from the crowd.

She raced towards her parents, grinning as she flung herself into Gibbs arms. He met her gaze, "So," he prompted her. "How was it."

"Brilliant," she trilled promptly. "I got to sit next to Chloe and this girl called Becca, she's really nice. Then we all played together at break, not just the three of us, but Hannah and the two girls she's sitting with as well. Then the boys tried to boss us about and tell us how to play our game, so we played against them and we won!" She paused to let her parent's digest this bit of news as she distractedly pushed a strand of hair off her cheek. "Oh!" She clapped her hands together excitedly. "We have a class pet, it's a gerbil named Sammy and every holiday someone gets chosen to take it home and look after it. I really, really want to take him home."

"I don't think Roxie will approve," Gibbs laughed, feeling all the tension ebb out of him.

"We could put him somewhere else," Lexie suggested, pouting. "Like the kitchen, or you and Mommy's room."

"I don't think it's very hygienic to put him the kitchen," Jenny told her firmly.

"Your room then."

Gibbs smiled as he saw Jenny shudder, knowing that she had a thing against small animals with tails. Taking pity on his wife, he told Lexie, "I think that Roxie is enough for us at the moment."

"Aw! But-"

Seeing that this was about to become an issue in which Lexie fiercely debated her point, Gibbs interrupted her, "Have you decided where you want to go for lunch?"

"Kind of," she replied, smiling. "First of all I wanted to take Uncle Tony some soup for lunch." Both Gibbs and Jenny exchanged an anguished look at that, and waited for Lexie to continue, which of course she did. "But I really want ribs with barbeque sauce and a hot fudge sundae and Tony isn't a good cook, and I like soup but I don't really want any right now. So," she declared with great finality. "I want to go somewhere that does those two things and I'll take Tony soup later, if you think he won't mind waiting.

Jenny let out a small sigh of relief, and smiled at Lexie. "I'm positive that he won't mind."

"Good. Then lets go because I'm really hungry." At that statement, Lexie wriggled free of Gibbs grasp and skipped happily towards the car, rucksack swinging as she went.

Jenny looked over at Jethro, and grinning, she asked, "Do you think Tony will mind being passed over for food?"

Gibbs gave an inelegant snort before replying, "He'd probably approve."


	22. Chapter 22

"Can we go now?" Lexie asked impatiently, her hands on her hips.

Jenny turned and stifled a laugh at the expression on her daughter's face. "I'm just putting another load of washing on, we'll go in a minute."

"I've already waited ages!"

"Well then, another couple of minutes won't hurt you."

"They might."

Throwing an exasperated look over her shoulder, Jenny replied, "Well to pass the time why don't you make sure you have everything ready."

"The flask with the soup in it is already in my bag, and my bag is sitting on the stairs, I just need to pick it up," Lexie told her primly.

Not for the first time that day, Jenny gave a low groan and wished that she'd been the one on call this weekend instead of Jethro. Lexie had been unbearable since she'd gotten up, having been promised that today would be the day she got to go and visit Tony. She'd stomped about the house determined to have everything ready and was obviously extremely irritated by the fact that they wouldn't be leaving exactly at the time she was promised.

Straightening up, Jenny grabbed the coat and bag she'd left draped across the kitchen counter. Shrugging her jacket on, she held out her hand to Lexie. "Come on," she smiled gently. "Let's go."

"Finally!" Lexie huffed, taking her Mom's hand as they left the house together.

* * *

"Tony!" Lexie flung herself into his arms the very second that his front door was opening, causing him to stumble backwards into his flat as he attempted to regain his balance.

"Hey Lex," he gasped out. Kneeling down to her level as he wasn't quite strong enough to lift her yet.

"I've missed you," she told him, her smile almost splitting her face.

"I've missed you too," he told her solemnly.

"And I brought you soup." She held out the flask proudly.

"Thanks," Tony replied as he took it. He looked up at Jenny and asked almost cautiously, "Did you make this?" He'd heard horror stories about Jenny's cooking, and he felt weak enough as it was.

Jenny smiled. "No, Naomi did, so you're safe to eat it."

"I didn't mean that," Tony lied. " I was just...curious."

"Uh huh, I know full well that Jethro doesn't keep his opinion to himself about my cooking, and I can assure you that it isn't as bad as he makes it out to be."

"Course not."

Raising her eyebrow, Jenny shook her head knowing that she was wasting her time in trying to convince him. Lexie looked between the two adults and shifted her feet in growing boredom. "Can I go and put the soup in a bowl so that Tony can eat it and get better?"

"Bowl's are in the kitchen," Tony informed her.

Jenny got to her feet. "Actually I'll do that, Lex. It's far too hot for you to play with."

Lexie frowned. "I wasn't going to play with it, I was just going to put it into the bowl."

Jenny kissed her forehead as she knelt down and prised the flask from her daughter's determined grip. "Well better safe than sorry. Go and talk to Tony."

She walked back through a few seconds later to find Lexie quizzing Tony over what had been wrong with him. "Were you really sick? Because you don't look you were that ill."

"That's because I'm better now," Tony replied with a smile.

"Lex sweetheart, I think that you should stop asking him all these questions, after all he can't talk and eat at the same time."

Lexie looked thoughtful before she nodded. "That makes sense. I brought my pens so I'm going to draw you a picture," she told him.

"I look forward to seeing it," Tony assured her. "You can sit up at the counter if you want."

Jenny smiled as she watched her daughter sing contentedlyto herself as she swung herself up onto one of the chairs. her head tilted slightly as she suddenly realised that the apartment was immaculate. "Did the plague lead to a personality transplant?"

"Huh?" Tony asked, frowing up at her.

She waved her hand. "This place is far too clean, I've seen your desk."

He laughed. "Yeah, this was Kate's handiwork."

Jenny's smile widened as she dropped down into the seat next to him. "She been dropping by a lot," she asked curiously.

Tony smirked. "You're really obvious."

"Sometimes that's the best approach, So?"

He shrugged. "She's just been concerned."

"That she was," Jenny agreed. "But is it just friendly concern?"

"I don't know." He glanced over at her incredulous expression. "I really don't," he laughed. "With Kate, everything is completely different to the way it's ever been with anyone else. We work together and we're friends, I don't want to lose that."

"Who says you have to?"

"She deserves a commitment and I'm not that guy."

"But you could be."

Tony shook his head. "I just don't think I'm ready for that."

"You do know that you don't have to propose on the first date, right?"

Tony nudged his elbow into her side. "Yeah, I know. How did you know that you wanted to take the chance with Gibbs?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well when you went from being partners to...um...more."

Jenny looked over her shoulder to check that Lexie was still enthralled in her drawing - she was - and turned back to Tony and shrugged. "Things just boiled over, there's only so long that you can deny the way you feel."

"And you never doubted it?"

"Of course I did," Jenny admitted. "It scared the hell out of me, the man had two failed marriages behind him at that point." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and let out a shaky breath. "Truth be told, and you can never tell anyone this."

She waited for his reply, and he nodded, his face awash with curiosity.

"It scared me so much that I left, told myself that it was distracting me from my job and so I ran." She smiled almost sadly. "And then I spent the next four years regretting it. I was lucky, I got a second chance."

"So you're saying I should just go for it?"

"Not exactly, I'm telling you that if you feel strongly enough then maybe you should take the risk, you don't want to spend forever wondering what if."

Tony opened his mouth as though he was about to reply, when Lexie launched herself over the back of the sofa and onto his knee. "Drew you this," she told him happily.

Looking at the colourful scribbles, Tony smiled. "It's amazing, I think I'm going to have to pin it on my fridge."

She hugged him. "Can I pick where about it goes?"

"Course you can."

* * *

"Daddy, I saw Tony today," Lexie told him as he swung her up into his arms.

"And did you have fun?" Gibbs asked as he hugged her tightly.

"Uh huh, I drew him a picture of daisies and sunflowers and Roxie."

"I'm sure he loved it."

"He did, he put it on his fridge," she informed him proudly. She wriggled in his grip, her signal that she wanted down.

Gibbs placed her carefully on the floor and watched as she raced into the living room with Roxie trailing happily after her. He smiled and leaning forward kissed Jenny's cheek. "How was it? Is Tony feeling better?"

"He's getting there," she assured him. "And it was interesting."

His eyes narrowed. "What do you mean by interesting?"

"Kate's been round a couple of times, making sure everything stays in order and that he doesn't eat too much crap."

"I don't think I like the sound of that."

Wrapping her arms around his waist, she kissed the corners of his mouth. "You need to let them figure this out for themselves."

"They work together-"

"So did we, and look at us now."

"Took a lot to get us here."

"We are two very different people to Kate and Tony, they don't have our baggage."

"I don't want to watch them make eyes at each other across their desks."

Laughing, Jenny trailed her hands up to his shoulders. "Jethro, you really need to loosen up. You might want to but you can't control your team like puppets."

"I never said that I-"

She kissed him into silence. "Enough," she told him as she broke away from the kiss. "If they decide to date then you will stay out of it."

"This coming from the woman who's pushing them together?"

Jenny shot him a glare. "I mean it," she told him. "You need to let them decide for themselves, and now I've said my piece I will stay out of it as well, deal?"

"Do I get a choice?"

"Nope," she smiled.


End file.
